Potter und Chris gegen den Rest der Welt
by AshaXxX
Summary: „Die Zeiten des guten haben ihr Ende gefunden. Ich bin nicht länger euer ach so guter Doppelt gesegneter Wyatt“ und damit verlässt Wyatt seine Familie.
1. Prolog: Wie alles begann

Disclaimer: Charmed gehört nicht mir und auch keine seiner Figuren. Ginge es nach mir wäre Chris nie aus der Show geschrieben worden aber das ist ein anderes Thema ;). Einige Figuren in dieser Geschichte habe ich erfunden. Sie werden bei ihrem Auftauchen entsprechen in einer Anmerkung erwähnt werden.

Note 1: In dieser Geschichte spielt neben Chris, seine Kusine Potter die Hauptrolle. Sie ist die Tochter von Phoebe und Jason und wurde von mir erfunden.

Note 2: Diese Story habe ich Ursprünglich in der "Ich" Form geschrieben (und tue das auch weiterhin) aber weil ich wissen wollte wie derselbe Inhalt in Erzählform wirkt, habe ich einen Teil umgeschrieben. Nun fand ich das Ergebnis recht brauchbar und habe mich entschieden es hier, in dieser Form zu veröffentlichen.

Note 3: Feedback ist erhofft und erwünscht... ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alles begann vor vielen Jahren irgendwann in den Siebzigern, als sich Patty und Victor entschlossen den Rest ihres Lebens gemeinsam zu verbringen und ein Baby zubekommen.

So wie es nicht bei einem Baby blieb, so blieb es auch nicht bei der Erfüllung ihres Wunsches, ihr Leben lang zusammen zu bleiben. Dennoch, die Töchter von Patty und Victor und auch die Tochter die Patty mit einem anderen Mann hatte, wuchsen zu wunderschönen, intelligenten und ohne übertreiben zu wollen, sehr zauberhaften Frauen heran. Ihre Namen waren Prue, Piper, Phoebe und Paige.

Obwohl sie alle vier ohne Mutter aufwuchsen hatten die drei älteren Schwestern, Paige etwas voraus, denn sie wussten wer sie waren. Paige hingegen war ein verbotenes Kind, nicht geduldet von der Magischenwelt und ihren verdrehten Anschichten und musste zu ihrem eigenen Schutz als Adoptivkind aufwachsen ohne jemals erfahren zu haben wer ihre Eltern waren.

Die Zeit ging ins Land, Prue, Piper und Phoebe entdeckten ihre Magischen Fähigkeiten, sie traten in die Fußstapfen ihrer Ahninnen und nahmen den Kampf gegen die Dämonen auf. Der Kampf forderte seine Opfer und nach Prues großer Liebe Andy, starb auch sie selbst. Zugegeben es lagen einige Jahre dazwischen aber das machte den Verlust für ihre beiden kleinen Schwestern nicht eben einfacher.

Nun war es Zeit für Paige den verdienten Platz in ihrer Familie zubekommen.

Piper und ihre große Liebe Leo hatten das geschafft was Paiges Eltern versagt geblieben war, sie hatten ihre Liebe vom hohen magischen Rat besiegeln lassen. Die Zeit nahm die Halliwells weiter mit auf eine Reise und auch wenn sie ihre große Schwester niemals vergessen konnten, so fügte sich Paige doch recht gut in das Geschehen. Sie war dabei als Phoebe ihre große Liebe Cole vor den Altar brachte und auch als unter schmerzen, das Ende dieser Liebe besiegelt wurde. Sie erlebte mit wie Piper und Leo um ein Kind kämpften und wie dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung ging. Umgekehrt waren ihre Schwestern dabei, als Paige von einer normalen jungen Frau zu einer selbstbewussten Hexe wurde.

Nach vielen Schwierigkeiten, brachte Piper einen Sohn zur Welt.

Wyatt, das mächtigste magische Wesen, das je geboren worden war. Vorgelebt durch ihre Schwester sehnte sich auch Phoebe immer mehr nach einer eigenen Familie und auch wenn der Mann dazu schon eine Weile vor ihrer Nase herum tanzte, wollte sie ihn nicht so recht sehen. Piper brachte einen zweiten Sohn zur Welt, sein Name war Chris. Chris war nicht so mächtig wie sein älterer Bruder aber nicht minder begabt.

Paige sah die Erfüllung ihres Liebesglücks, in einem Agenten Namens Kyle Brody, der nach seinem Tod ein Wächter des Lichts wurde und verdienter weise endlich mit Paige zusammen sein konnte.

Und nach dem ihre Liebe zu Cole ein völliges Desaster war, fand nun auch Phoebe ihre Liebe, Jason Calvin Dean. Er wurde der Vater ihrer Tochter, die sie auf den Namen Potter Patricia Prudence Halliwell taufte. Die Familie schien endlich komplett zu sein auch wenn Prues Platz nicht zu füllen war. Die Halliwells lebten trotz der Dämonen in ihrem Leben glücklich.

Doch eines Tages änderte sich das, in der Nacht als Piper starb. Chris war vierzehn als seine Mutter getötet wurde. Er und Potter waren mit ihr alleine zuhause gewesen und ein Dämon hatte sie Angegriffen. Nur vier Jahre später tötete derselbe Dämon auch Phoebe und Paige und die Familie war zerrüttet. Leo, schon lange ein Ältester und eh nur selten bei seiner Familie gewesen, ließ sie ganz hinter sich und überließ seinem Schweigervater die Erziehung seiner Söhne. Jason, wurde mit dem Tod seiner Frau nicht fertig und konnte Potter nicht so versorgen wie er es gerne wollte. Auch er verließ das Halliwell Haus und ließ sein Kind bei Victor, wenn er auch immer für seine Tochter und ihre Cousins da war, was man von Leo nicht behaupten konnte.

Viktor war nie ein toller Vater gewesen und in Gewisserweise konnte er seine Schwiegersöhne verstehen, schließlich hatte er vor etwas mehr als fünfunddreißig Jahren die selben Fehler gemacht, aber als Großvater schlug er sich tapfer und schaffte es die drei magischen Teenager in den Griff zu bekommen.

Wyatt, Chris und auch Nesthäkchen Potter wuchsen heran zu Ebenbilder ihrer Eltern bereit es ihnen gleich zu tun, bis ihnen eine verhängnisvolle Nacht dazwischen kam….


	2. Die falsche Richtung

Disclaimer: Charmed gehört mir immer noch nicht aber ich arbeite dran ;)

Note 1: June, du bist die Erste die gemerkt hat wie Potter zu ihrem Namen kam

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teil 1: Veränderungen in die falsche Richtung

Über San Francisco war schon vor vielen Stunden die Nacht hereingebrochen aber im Haus der Familie Halliwell, herrschte wie so oft trotz der dunklen Nacht noch reges Treiben. Potter, das Nesthäkchen der Familie kniete verstört auf dem Fußboden und sammelte die Bücher ein die über den ganzen Boden verstreut lagen. Sie konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war. Es war wie ein Alptraum der sich wiederholte. Ihr Cousin Chris blätterte hektisch im Familien Zauberbuch, dem Buch der Schatten und es war ihr fraglich ob er überhaupt etwas sah so hastig wie er die Seiten auf und zuschlug. Als Potter kurz mit ihrer Arbeit inne hielt, wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst was innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde geschehen war, Wyatt war verschwunden. Doch er war nicht nur einfach verschwunden, schlimmer noch er hatte sie verlassen. Verlassen für die andere Seite, verlassen für die Unterwelt.

Mitten in der Nacht war Potter wach geworden und gemeinsam mit Chris hatte sie festgestellt dass Wyatt nicht da war.

Er stand im Wohnzimmer die Arme nach beiden Seiten ausgestreckt und zerschlug alle Möbel in dem er sie mit Hilfe seiner Augen durch den Raum und gegen die Wand schweben ließ. Einen Augenblick lang verstanden sie nicht was los war, dann erwachte Wyatt aus seiner Erstarrung und sah die beiden jüngeren an. Seine Augen waren schwarz und seine Stimme völlig verändert „Die Zeiten des guten haben ihr Ende gefunden. Ich bin nicht länger euer ach so guter Doppelt gesegneter Wyatt" sagte er ehe sich weg schimmerte, weis der Teufel wohin.

„Lass doch die Sachen liegen!" herrschte Leo seine Nichte an, aber sie dacht nicht daran auf ihn zuhören. Nur weil er mal wieder da war, brauchte er nicht zu glauben ihr Vorschriften machen zu können. Leo wohnte nicht mehr bei ihnen, schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr und der einzige Grund weshalb er heute da war, war Wyatts Wechsel auf die Böse Seite. Teilnahmslos stand Leo in der Ecke und beobachtete wie Chris sich mit dem Buch Abmühte, als ginge ihn das alles gar nichts an. Potter konnte Leo einfach nicht verstehen, alle die ihn von früher kannten beschrieben ihn als den gütigsten Mensch den sie kannten aber sie selbst hatte ihn immer nur als Kaltherzig kennen gelernt. Ihre Erinnerungen reichten vermutlich nicht in die Zeit zurück in der es anderes gewesen war. Selbst jetzt wo Wyatt zu etwas bösem Mutierte, war er nur desinteressiert.

„Ich finde nichts!" meldete sich Chris kläglich zu Wort und wandte seinen Blick zu Potter. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Mit erschrecken stellte er fest das Potter an der Stirn blutete. „Warum sagst du denn nichts?" fragte er sich führsorglich und ging auf sie zu um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Sie war tiefer als er gedacht hatte „Dad würdest du?" Leo nickte und ging zu ihr um die Wunde zu heilen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte Potters Körper und die Wunde schloss sich. Sofort waren die Hämmernden Kopfschmerzen verschwunden.

„Ich muss dann…" sagte Leo unvermittelt und wand sich von seiner Familie ab. Chris wollte widersprechen aber Potter schüttelte nur den Kopf und er brach ab. Er wusste das sie recht hatte auch sein Widerspruch würde Leo nicht davon abhalten zu gehen, warum also die Mühe? Leo beamte sich davon, nicht ohne seinem Sohn einen langen Blick zugeworfen zu haben, doch Chris nahm das kaum wahr.

Kaum war Leo verschwunden, schlug er mit der Faust auf den Esstisch, er war außer sich. „Chris!" kam es erschrocken und gleichzeitig besorgt von Potter. Entschuldigend sah Chris seine kleine Kusine an und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Es tut mir leid! Aber wenn ich Wyatt verliere, dann verliere ich den letzten Teil meiner Familie und meinem Vater scheint das mal wieder am Arsch vorbei zu gehen."

Victor hatte sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten, er konnte eh wenig zur Lösung des Problems beitragen. Von magischen Dingen hatte er auch nach so vielen Jahren noch recht wenig Ahnung. „Wir sollten uns jetzt erstmal beruhigen. Ich geh in die Küche und mach uns Tee!" Wenn nichts half Tee half immer, hätte eins von Victors Mantras sein können. Potter wartete auf den Tag an dem er es als T-Shirt herausbrachte.

„Wir müssen das Buch der Schatten noch einmal durchsuchen." Schlug Potter vor als ihr Großvater in der Küche verschwunden war. „Es steht nichts drin was uns hilft!" gab Chris resigniert zurück. Viele Jahre hatte er sich vor diesem Augenblick gefürchtet. Wyatts hang zum bösen war immer mal wieder zum Vorschein gekommen auch wenn er nie sagen wollte warum. Immer wenn es ihm schlecht ging war er schwer unter Kontrolle zuhalten und nur der Unterstützung seiner Familie war es zu verdanken, das er nicht schon früher mutiert war. Doch mit dem Tod seiner Mutter war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. Mehr als einmal hatte Chris geglaubt seinen Bruder an die böse Seite verloren zu haben aber immer hatte es einen Weg gegeben. Doch diesmal? Er hatte so endgültig geklungen ganz so als hätte er mit allem Abgeschlossen. Ihm war klar dass es nur eine Flucht vor sich selbst war aber was nützte dass Wyatt? Er musste es selbst begreifen. „Ich hab es dreimal durch geblättert. Die Dämonen sind nicht Stark genug um Wyatt auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Noch nicht…" Die Dämonen waren viel zu geschwächt, bis zu ihrem Tod hatten die Halliwell Schwestern weiter gegen die Dunkelheit gekämpft und auch nicht aufgegeben als Piper starb.

„Aber Wyatt würde nicht von sich aus böse werden! Chris, er ist einer von uns erinnere dich an heute Nacht. Etwas muss etwas passiert sein!" Wie Recht Potter hatte konnten die beiden jetzt nicht begreifen aber Chris wusste natürlich genau was sie meinte. In der Nacht hatten sie sich ewige Treue geschworen, die Nacht zu Potters siebzehntem Geburtstag war die Perfekte Zeit für das Ritual gewesen, schließlich war Potter auf dem Dachboden zur Welt gekommen.

Chris nickte langsam und wollte nach dem Buch greifen als ein Heißer Schock durch seinen Körper lief. „Das Buch ist weg!" rief er und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Tatsächlich war das Buch der Schatten verschwunden, stattdessen lag eine krakelige Notiz auf dem Tisch, „_Es ist vorbei gebt auf! Wehrt euch nicht gegen was ich mich schon lange nicht mehr wehre! Wyatt" _Chris und Potter sahen sich an. Vorsichtig zog sie den Zettel aus Chris Hand, ihren Blick an seine verletzten Augen geheftet. Sie konzentrierte sich, schloss die Augen und tatsächlich strömten Bilder durch ihren Kopf. Wie immer nach einer Vision fiel es ihr schwer sich in der Wirklichkeit zu Recht zu finden. Chris sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „ Ist er verletzt?" „Nicht er!" Flüsterte Potter leise. Chris ergriff ihre Hand „Wo?" fragte er heißer. „Carlec Road!" Als Victor die Küche mit drei dampfenden Teetassen verließ, sah er nur noch kleine blaue Lichter. Er war es nicht anders gewöhnt aber seine Gesundheit war viel besser geworden seit er so viel Tee trank.

Wyatts Opfer war bereits tot als Chris mit Potter eintraf. In seinem eigenen Blut lag der Mann in der kalten Seitenstraße. Vermutlich war er einfach nur ein Kneipenbesucher auf dem Weg nachhause gewesen und nun hatte Wyatt dieses Leben so grausam beendet. Alleine die Vorstellung trieb Potter die Galle nach oben. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Chris besorgt. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, würgend beugte sich Potter vorn über und übergab sich auf die Straße. Chris hielt ihre Haare zusammen und flüsterte „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Prinzessin." Es war keine Ironie, es war pure Verzweiflung.

Chris erschien lautlos, mit Potter in den Armen, in ihrem Zimmer. Vorsichtig legte er das schlafende Mädchen in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Liebevoll strich er über die Bettdecke und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Potter war völlig erschöpft. Wie viel konnte man ertragen bevor man zusammenbrach? Und wie oft hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt? Zu oft, soviel war sicher. Aber sicher war auch das sie es immer wieder aus ihren Krisen geschafft hatten und das würden sie auch diesmal.

Es beruhigte ihn zu beobachten wie sie schlief. Kaum zu glauben dass sie schon siebzehn ist, dachte Chris. Das bedeutete dass seine Mutter nun schon seit fast sieben Jahren nicht mehr lebte. Sie fehlte ihm so unglaublich. Piper war die beste Mum die man sich hatte vorstellen können und er würde vieles dafür geben sie noch einmal in die Arme schließen zu können. Aber bisher hatte ihr Geist noch nicht die Erlaubnis erhalten sie auf der Erde zu besuchen. Und die Vorstellung dass man es Prue erst über zehn Jahre nach ihrem Tod gestatte ließ Chris schwarz in die Zukunft blicken. Langsam fielen auch ihm die Augen zu aber er wehrte sich mit aller Kraft. Er wollte auf seinen Vater warten, er würde einen Weg finden Wyatt zu retten das war die letzte Chance, jetzt da er einen Unschuldigen getötet hatte.

Immer noch beobachtete er wie sich Potters Brust hob und senkte. Sie war wirklich ein besonderer Mensch für ihn. Chris konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern an dem sie auf die Welt gekommen war. Wyatt war sechs und er selbst etwa drei Jahre alt, schon seit Monaten warteten sie gespannt darauf dass ihre kleine Kusine endlich auf die Welt kam. Chris erzählte jedem der es hören oder auch nicht hören wollte, das er Stolz wie Oskar sei nicht mehr der jüngste zu sein. Dann war es endlich soweit, ein Sommertag und schon der Tag war heiß gewesen aber die Nacht in der Potter geboren wurde war noch viel heißer.

Ein Dämon hatte zu einem denkbar unpassenden Zeitpunkt Angegriffen und als Phoebe auf dem Dachboden das Buch der Schatten durchsucht hatte, waren die Wehen losgegangen. Es war zu spät gewesen um sie nach unten zu bringen, weshalb seine Mutter beschlossen hatte ihre kleine Nichte eben auf dem Dachboden auf die Welt zuholen. Piper bat Wyatt mit Chris im Kinderzimmer zu spielen, während Paige nebenan versuchte Jason zu beruhigen. Pheobe und Jason waren nach langem hin und her wieder zusammen gekommen und es beunruhigte ihn noch viele Jahre das sie eine Hexe war. Erst als Potter bereits in der Schule war schien er sich langsam daran zugewöhnen. Sie mussten gar nicht lange warten bis Potter das Licht der Welt oder besser das Licht der Dachbodenbeleuchtung erblickte. Als Chris sie das erste Mal sah war er hin und weg, einfach begeistert. Alle erzählen ihm immer wieder dass er sie nicht loslassen wollte und immer und immer wieder ihr Fingerchen gezählt habe. Von diesem Tag an waren sie das Unschlagbare Halliwell Trio das die ganze Prescott Street in Atem hielt.

„Chris wach auf!" es war Leo der sich neben Chris Stuhl gebeamt hatte. „Ich hab nicht geschlafen!" gab Chris mürrig zurück. „Für mich sah das sehr schlafend aus!" „Ich hatte die Augen zu!" „Was man Landläufig als schlafen bezeichnet!" Frustriert warf Chris die Hände in die Luft „Meine Güte ist das denn jetzt so wichtig?" Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur gekommen um dir zu sagen dass ich nichts herausgefunden habe. Tut mir leid!" „Tut es dir nicht, es war ja nichts anderes zu erwarten." „Werd nicht frech junger Mann!" „Wie auch immer!" „Wir sehen uns!" Leo nickte seinem Sohn zu und verschwand. „An diesen Satz glaub ich nicht mehr seit ich sieben war! Und das war noch bevor ich eingesehen habe das es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt!" rief Chris ihm wütend hinter her. An eine Umarmung mit seinem Vater hatte er keine Erinnerung, schon immer war Wyatt sein Lieblingskind gewesen und selbst ihn ließ er häufig im Stich. Müde legte Chris seinen Kopf auf Potters Bettdecke und Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen. Sie wurde wach und legte Stumm ihren Arm um ihn, zu oft hatten sie schon so daliegen müssen.

---------------------------------

Note 2: Bis zum nächsten Teil


	3. Potters Geburtstag

Disclaimer: Charmed? Mir? Nö!

--------------------------------------------------

Als die Sonne aufging fühlte es sich nicht so an wie Potter erwartet hatte. Vielleicht lag das auch daran das sie in den Nächte nach dem Tod ihrer Tanten und Mutter nie geschlafen hatte. Doch diesmal war es anderes, vielleicht gab es ja so etwas wie eine Krisenroutine. Sie sah auf den kleinen roten Wecker neben ihrem Bett. Es war kurz nach acht. Nicht mehr lange, dacht sie, und ich muss Dad erzählen was passiert ist. Ihr Vater kam jedes Jahr mehrere Male zu besuch aus Hongkong, Sendai oder wo er sonst gerade war und ihr Geburtstag war eins dieser Male.

Wenig später beim Frühstück, taten sie Chris und Victor nichts anderes als sich anzusehen. Manchmal wanderte ihr Blick auch hinunter zu den vollen Tellern, das heißt die der Kinder waren voll, Victor dagegen hatte einen gesegneten Appetit. „Kinder ihr müsst was essen!" befahl er liebevoll und schob seinen beiden Enkeln ihre Teller ein Stück näher. Chris schüttelte den Kopf während er Teilnahmslos ins Leere blickte. Potter machte sich sorgen um ihn so hatte sie ihn seit Pipers Tod nicht mehr erlebt, selbst wenn Leo ihn mal wieder verletzte sah er weniger traurig aus.

Victor sah ein dass die beiden nichts mehr essen würden und räumte die Teller weg, um nicht Tatenlos da zu sitzen ging Chris und half ihm. Potter blieb an ihrem Platz sitzen und betrachtete ihre Hände. Sie ahnte dass Chris und ihr Großvater eines ihrer berühmten Gespräche führen würden. Als die Stimmen in der Küche immer lauter wurden ging sie an die Küchentür und lauschte. „Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Alle Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten sterben oder verlassen mich. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis dir und Potter auch noch etwas zustößt." Potter stieß die Tür auf und sah in die verheulten Augen von Chris. „Hör gefälligst auf so einen Unsinn zu reden. Grandpa und ich passen schon auf uns auf." Chris lächelte und nahm seine Kusine in seine Arme, Grandpa blickte versonnen zu ihnen. Er hatte einen seltsamen Blick den keiner der beiden so genau identifizieren konnte aber in diesem Moment war es beiden egal. „Meine Güte schon so spät! Kinder wir müssen los Jason landet in einer Stunde!" Victor legte sein Handtuch auf den Küchentresen und in der Spüle blubberten die letzten Spülmittelblasen vor sich hin. Es klang nach einem ganz normalen Tag im Halliwell Manor und genau genommen war es ja auch einer.

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verschaffte Chris die Portion Ablenkung die er jetzt dringend brauchte. Als sie ankamen, war Jasons Maschine bereits Gelandet und er wartete in der Halle auf sie. „Potter Baby!" begrüßte er seine Tochter „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag süße" dann fielen ihm die traurigen Gesichter seiner Tochter und seines Neffen auf. „Was ist denn passiert? Und wo ist Wyatt?" „ Wyatt, " setzte Potter an brachte es aber nicht übers Herz ihrem Vater die Schreckliche Nachricht zu unterbreiten. „Wyatt ist mutiert!" erklärte Victor kurz und begrüßte Jason mit einem Handschlag. „Aber wie kann das denn sein?" fragte Jason sichtlich schockiert und zog Potter und Chris an sich. Für Chris war es mal wieder erstaunlich mit wie viel mehr Liebe er ihm begegnete als sein eigener Vater. „Wir haben keine Ahnung!" berichtet er. „Und Leo findet der denn auch nichts?" Potter stieß einen Verächtlichen Laut aus „Ach der!" Jason zog die beiden enger an sich. „Das bekommen wir schon wieder hin. Wir sind Halliwells!" lachte er. „Na ja, nicht direkt! Dein Name ist Dean und meiner ist Bennet." versuchte Viktor zu widersprechen aber Jason ließ das nicht zu er dirigierte die drei zum Auto und fuhr mit ihnen zu Sams kleiner Wohnung. Chris konnte wirklich nicht verstehen was er bei Paiges Vater wollte, doch genau genommen war das mal wieder besser als zuhause rum zu sitzen.

Sam war, ein muffeliger Kauz, der in einer Muffeligen und kauzigen Wohnung lebte. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?" fragte er leicht unhöfflich. „Es geht um Wyatt", erklärte Jason. „Er hat scheiße gebaut." Sam nickte „Ich weiß, alle sprechen von nichts anderem mehr." Potter und Chris sahen uns fragend an ehe sie im Chor fragten „Wer ist alle?" Sam schmunzelte „Die Magische Welt! Jeder fragt sich wer die Macht hat ihn zu verteufeln. Ich meine, er hatte diesen Hang zum bösen schon klar aber um jemanden wie ihn zu drehen, " er machte eine kurze Pause. „da braucht es schon eine Menge Macht!" „Wenn doch klar ist das er unter dem Einfluss einer bösen Macht steht, sollte es doch möglich sein ihn zu befreien." Sagte Potter hoffnungsvoll. Sam zeigt nach drinnen „Kommt erst mal rein. Sag mal Potter hast du heute nicht Geburtstag?" Potter nickte. „Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was wir für dich haben." Potter lachte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und Sam zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die vier quetschten sich auf Sams dunkelgrünes Sofa, während er selbst in ein paar Schubladen wühlte, bis er fand was er gesucht hatte.

„Ich hoffe du kannst was damit anfangen." Er drückte Potter einen kleinen grünen Stein in die Hand. „Er ist von dem See an dem ihr als Kinder immer gespielt habt!" Als sie noch kleinen waren, hatten sie ihre Eltern immer mit zu dem See genommen an dem Patty gestorben war. Hier hatten sie sich ihr näher gefühlt als auf dem Friedhof.

„Danke Sam, er ist echt schön!" Sam freute sich darüber das Potter sich freute und seine Laune besserte sich sofort. Nur Victor beobachtete die ganze Sache etwas Misstrauisch. Auch nach all den Jahren waren sich die beiden noch ein Dorn im Auge. Immerhin hatten sie dieselbe Frau geliebt und liebten sie noch immer.

„Also", setzte Jason an „Es muss doch einen Weg geben, den Jungen auf den rechten Weg zu geleiten. Ich meine das Gute braucht ihn doch." Sam nickte „Ja aber das heißt nicht das Rettung besteht. Wyatt ist zum bösen konvertiert und auch das Gute kann ihn nicht zurückholen. Vorher war er eine Übermacht für das Gute und nun ist er eine Übermacht für das Böse. Die Unterwelt handelt ihn bereits als neue Quelle." Chris verdrehte die Augen „Na das hat Daddys Goldjunge ja prima hinbekommen." Keiner sagte ein Wort und schließlich stand Jason mit falschem Enthusiasmus auf und verabschiedete sich freundlich von Sam. „Tut mir leid dass wir dich gestört haben." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lasst die Köpfe nicht hängen. Mann weiß nie was die Zukunft so alles bringt"

„Also wenn es so weiter geht wie in den letzten 18 Jahren meines Leben, stehen unsere Chancen schlecht!" flüsterte Chris Potter ironisch zu. Sie gingen zurück zum Auto und Victor war sichtlich erleichtert, dass der besuch bei Sam zu Ende war. „Lasst euch jetzt bloß nicht die Stimmung verderben Kinder." Sagte Jason und fuhr los. Chris knuffte Potter in die Seite und musst einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Ja Jason hatte ein Gespür dafür wann es Zeit für solche Sätze war aber immerhin hatte er Chris zum Lachen gebracht.

Zur selben Zeit war Wyatt in der Unterwelt. „Eure Familie will einen Weg finden euch zurück zuholen Herr!" Wyatt nickte unwirsch. „Ja aber das wird ihnen nicht gelingen. Sie haben keine Macht über mich, im Gegenteil, ich habe Macht über sie!" Zankou nickte Anerkennend. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte er bei dem Versuch die Halliwells zu vernichten beinahe sein Leben gelassen aber ehe es zu spät war hatte er eingesehen dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie waren ihm immer einen Schritt voraus. Wie so viele Dämonen vor ihm war er Chancenlos und noch heute interessierte es ihn brennend wer es geschafft hatte die Mächtigen drei zu tötet. Doch wie auch „oben" war es auch keinem in der Unterwelt bewusst wer dieses Kunststück fertig gebracht hatte. Nun war er also ein Diener Wyatt und nicht Herrscher so wie er es sich immer erhofft hatte. Aber Diener des Herrschers zu sein war immer noch besser als Tod, selbst für einen Dämon. „Wie viele Parteien haben ihren besuch angekündigt?" fragte Wyatt und lief auf und ab. „Die meisten Herr aber die Scorpuss Dämonen und ein paar Warlocks glauben nicht daran das ihr wirklich die Seiten gewechselt habt, sie wollen Beweise." Wyatt schnaubte. „Kaum zu glauben! Beweise, ich bin euer Herrscher was gibt es da zu beweisen?" Zankou rollte mit den Augen, „Ihr habt ja so recht Herr aber sagen sie das diesen vertrottelten Miesepetern. Endlich gewinnt die Unterwelt die Oberhand und sie wollen es nicht war haben!" Wyatt wendete sich seinem neuen Diener zu, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Tötet die Scorpuss Dämonen, das sollte den Warlocks wohl Beweis genug sein!" Zankou nickte, verbeugte sich und verschwand. Wyatt ließ sich in seinen neuen Thron sinken. Böse sein war anstrengend aber auch über aus erfüllend. Wieso war er nicht früher auf diese grandiose Idee gekommen? Vor ihm tauchte Ocard ein weiterer Hochrangiger Dämon in seinen Diensten auf und verbeugte sich. „Herr ihr habt mich gerufen!" Wyatt nickte und stützte seinen Kopf lässig auf eine Hand. „ Es gibt noch viel zu erledigen. Ich will meinem Bruder zeigen was es bedeuten würde mit mir auf einer Seite zustehen und mit Staubigem Boden und Felsen kann ich ihn wohl kaum locken!" „Sehr wohl Herr, ich werde sofort einige Penthäuser für euch beschlagnahmen!" er grinste lüstern und Wyatt erwiderte es. „Wunderbare Idee und trag den anderen auf meine Krönung für zubreiten, je früher desto besser."


	4. Besuch aus der Vergangenheit

Note 1: Vielen dank für dein Feedback June22. Ich freue mich das es dir gefällt, was übrigens auch für die Videos gilt. Vielen dank. Wyatt wird zwar nicht der Hauptchara der Story sein aber er gehört natürlich dazu und ich bin selbst gespannt ob ich ihm gerecht werde.

Note 2: Feedback ist mal wieder erwünscht...ist ja klar oder?

Note 3: Vielen Vielen dank für euer Feedback. Toll das dir die Story gefällt Phania und das du zu jedem Part was geschrieben hast vielen dank. Da Dieser Teil auch sehr kurz ist folgt auf ihn direkt ein weiterer der wie ich denke ein besonderer Teil ist. 

Note 4: In diesem Teil wird Tara in die Geschichte eingeführt, sie ist Potters beste Freundin.

Note 5: Auf wunsch von Phania, hier die Altersangaben der drei Halliwells : Wyatt 23 / Chris 19 (fast 20) / Potter 17

Note 6: Feedback wie immer erwünscht ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach Potters Geburtstag kehrte langsam der Alltag zurück. Jason reiste zurück nach Hongkong und die Schule ging wieder los. Chris ging wieder zur Uni und auch ansonsten war nicht anzunehmen dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Victor vermied es Fragen nach seinem Enkel zu beantworten. Sie hatten immer noch keinen Weg gefunden Wyatt aus den Fängen des bösen zu retten. Und oft stellte sich Potter die Frage was wohl war wenn es ihnen niemals gelingen würden. Würde Chris daran zerbrechen? Würde vielleicht sogar sie selbst daran zu Grunde gehen oder konnten sie ein Leben ohne ihn Leben? Sie wusste keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen und Chris tat das auch nicht, deshalb begannen sie ihr Leben wieder zu Leben. Das hörte sich einfach an als es war. Chris wollte seinen Bruder nicht aufgeben.

Potter spürte wie er sich immer mehr zurück zog und beobachtete wer jeden Tag nach seinen Vorlesungen ohne etwas zu essen auf den Dachboden verschwand und den Rest des Tages und meistens auch die Nächte damit verbrachte Sprüche, Formeln, Beschwörungen und Tränke zu erfinden die Wyatt erlösen sollten. Chris Privatleben war nie sonderlich ausgeprägt gewesen aber jetzt war es gleich Null. Victor gab es bald auf mit dem Essen zu warten bis er runter kam also brachte Potter es ihm nach oben. Sie selbst verbrachte den Großteil ihrer Freizeit damit bei Chris zu sein. Sie saß einfach nur da und hörte zu wenn er reden musste. Meistens jedoch war sie einfach nur anwesend und war sich nicht sicher ob er sie überhaupt wahrnahm. Aber es machte Ihr nichts aus. Solange sie bei ihm war, konnte sie sich sicher sein das es ihm einigermaßen gut ging und dann fühlte auch sie sich gut.

Dennoch war die Schule eine Willkommen Abwechselung für sie. Für einen gewissen Zeitraum, konnte sie der furchtbaren stille zuhause entfliehen.

Ihre Freundin Tara wusste schon wie man ablenken musste. Potter kannte Tara seit der elementary school. An ihrem ersten Tag dort war sie ihr sofort aufgefallen. Die Mädchen verstanden sich auf Anhieb und fühlten sich so verbunden wie Schwestern.

Potter konnte sich an einen Tag noch besonders gut erinnern. Wyatt und Chris hatten versprochen Phoebe zu begleiten wenn sie Potter abholen ging. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte Potter ihre „Schwester" und ihr beiden Cousins mit einander bekannt gemacht. Sie konnte sich deshalb so gut erinnern weil sie so stolz gewesen war, zwei so coole Cousins zu haben. Tara hatte ihr später erzählt dass sie sich damals ein bisschen in Wyatt verliebt hatte. So sehr wie sich eine sechs Jährige eben verlieben konnte.

Wenn Tara und Potter zusammen spielten, kam es nicht selten vor das sie etwas von Potters Zauberkräften mitbekam. Da weder ihre, noch die Kräfte ihrer Cousins zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in unserem Leben gesperrt worden waren, bildeten sie sich schneller aus als sie es bei den Mächtigen drei getan hatten. Die Kraft die sich bei Potter in dieser Zeit am stärksten zeigte war das Schweben. Es kam schon mal vor das sie, wenn sie sich erschreckte einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte und Wyatt liebte es sie zu erschrecken.

Tara aber schien die Magie nie erschreckt zu haben. Kinder nehmen solche Sachen als selbstverständlich hin. Sie müssen nicht von Magie erzählt bekommen, denn in diesem Stadium ihres jungen Lebens ist die Magie noch in ihnen. Doch je älter wir werden desto mehr Magie geht verloren. Wir verlieren das Gespür für den Augeblick wir verlernen das hinsehen. Aber als Kinder können wir die Magie noch wahrnehmen und akzeptieren sie als Teil von uns. Dank Tara musste Potter nie die Erfahrung machen, wie es ist mit niemandem außer der Familie über die Magie sprechen zu können. Tara konnte dieses Geheimnis in stillem einvernehmen mit ihr bewahren und sie kann es bis heute. Tara war die einzige in Potters Klasse die wusste das Wyatt weg war, Tara war es auch die sich die Ausreden einfallen ließ wenn sie nicht im Unterricht erschien, plötzlich weg musste oder von irgendwas besessen mal wieder für das größte Chaos sorgte. Kurz und gut Tara war die perfekte Freundin für Potter.

„Erzähl mir was!" bat Chris als Potter mal wieder bei ihm auf dem Dachboden saß „Ich könnte", sagte sie und grinste frech „aber die Welt da draußen könntest du dir genau so gut selbst ansehen." „Potter ich kümmere mich doch nur darum den Fluch von Wyatt zu nehmen." Potter nickte „Ja aber ein toter Bruder, nützt dem guten Wyatt dann auch nichts mehr." Gerade als Chris widersprechen wollte klingelte es an der Tür. Erwartungsvoll sah Potter ihn an und um ihren Willen so unterstreichen sagte sie „Grandpa wird die Tür nicht öffnen er ist nicht da!" Chris verdrehte die Augen und ging nach unten.

Doch als er die Tür öffnete, hätte ich sie am liebsten wieder zu geschlagen.

„Bianca!" rief er überrascht „Hi, Chris!" Chris starrte sie an. Hi Chris, Hi Chris, dachte er wütend, etwas anderes fällt ihr nicht ein? Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf und wollte die Tür schließen aber Bianca ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln, das hatte sie schon auf der Highschool nicht getan. „Bitte lass mich rein, es dauert auch nicht lange!" Geschlagen öffnete Chris die Tür einen Spalt überlegte kurz und ließ sie schließlich rein. Chris und Bianca hatten dieselbe Highschool besucht, wenn sie auch einige Jahre älter war als er, vier um genau zu sein. Doch sie wirkte viel jünger und benahm sich auch meistens so. Dennoch hielt Chris es für einen blöden Scherz als sie begann mit ihm zu flirteten. Aber Bianca meinte es ernst.

Als Chris siebzehn war kamen sie zusammen, Bianca war damals schon einundzwanzig. Die beiden liebten sich wirklich das konnte jeder in ihrer Umgebung sehen. Doch ihre Beziehung war nicht die leichteste. Nicht nur der Altersunterschied, sondern auch der Tod seiner Tanten und natürlich seine Magie machten alles kompliziert. Das Ende war so überraschend gekommen wie ihre Beziehung selbst. Chris hatte Schluss gemacht und noch heute fand er das es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, nach allem was sie getan hatte.

Bianca setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Potter war mittlerweile von oben herunter gekommen. Dass Chris freiwillig so lange unten geblieben war, hatte sie gewundert. Mit verschränkten Armen und misstrauischem Blick blieb sie auf der letzten Stufe stehen und beobachtete die beiden. „Hey Potter, du bist aber groß geworden!" bemerkte Bianca höfflich erntete aber nur einen bitterbösen Blick. Bianca war etwas verlegen und wendete sich wieder Chris zu. „Nun warum ich hier bin, nun ich dachte es wäre an der Zeit mich bei dir zu entschuldigen." „Und für diese Feststellung brauchst du fast drei Jahre?" fragte Potter ironische. „Potter lass uns doch kurz alleine." Bat Bianca fast schon flehend. „Kannst du mir garantieren dass er noch lebt wenn ich wiederkomme?" gab Potter scharf zurück. Chris sprang vom Sofa, nahm Potter beim Arm und zog sie ein paar Stufen nach oben. Ihr Blick war immer noch finster. „Warum wirfst du sie nicht raus?" fragte sie. „Weil ich mit ihr reden möchte. Du weißt wie das damals war." Sie nickte. „Na siehst du!" Potter wurde wütend. „Red nicht mit mir als wäre ich ein Kind. Ich hab schon mehr gesehen als andere in meinem Alter. Auch von der da!" sie zeigte hinunter zu Bianca machte sich aber nicht die Mühe sie anzusehen. Chris legte versöhnlich seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Das weiß ich Potter!" dann ging ich nach unten. Potter blieb noch einen Moment auf der Treppe stehen dann stapfte sie nach oben.

„Ist sie weg?" fragte Bianca und wirkte fast als hätte sie Angst vor Potter gehabt. „Sie ist oben!" erwiderte ihr Exfreund nickend. „Das tut mir alles so leid. Was ich euch alles angetan habe." Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf ehe sie weiter sprach. „Es hat mich in meiner Entwicklung aber auch viel weiter gebracht." Chris zog die Brauen nach oben. Bianca war eine Phönix Hexe, das wusste er jetzt aber er hatte es nicht gewusst als sie zusammen gekommen waren. „Ja ehrlich sieh mal." Sie hielt ihm ihren rechten Arm hin. Normalerweise war an ihrem Handgelenk eine rotes Mal zusehen. Es hatte die Form eines aus der Asche aufsteigenden Phönix, es war das Erkennungszeichen der Hexen. Jede von ihnen trug es seit ihrer Geburt. Doch jetzt war es von einem Schwarzen Lederband verdeckt. „Nach unserer Trennung hab ich nicht weiter gemacht erklärte sie." „So!" erwiderte Chris knapp. „Chris ich hab wegen dir nicht weiter gemacht!" erstaunt sah er sie an. Ihre Augen leuchtenden, ihre braunen Haare sahen aus wie Seide. Gott Chris reiß dich zusammen, ermahnte er sich selbst. „Es ist mein ernst Chris. Ich liebe dich…" dann näherte sich ihr Kopf langsam seinem. Er wollte sich wehren, wusste das er es musste aber er konnte nicht und versank in einem innigen Kuss mit ihr.

Am morgen nach Biancas besuch war Chris völlig verändert. Statt sich schon früh morgens auf den Dachboden zu verkriechen, saß er gemeinsam mit seinem Großvater und Potter beim Frühstückstisch. „Und wie war es mit Bianca?" fragte Potter neugierig als sie die Spannung nicht mehr aushielt. „Bianca war hier?" fragte Victor sichtlich entrüstet. Chris war verlegen. „Ja sie war da und, " er machte eine Pause um sich zu sammeln, dann fuhr er fort. „ Und ich werde mich wieder mit ihr treffen!"

„Du wirst was?" fragte Victor und sein Eierlöffel fiel ihm vor Schreck aus der Hand. „Ich treffe sie wieder um genau zu sein, heute Mittag." Er starrte von einem zur anderen und fügte dann trotzig hinzu, „Ihr wolltet doch dass ich wieder raus gehe!" Endlich fand Potter ihre Sprache wieder. „Doch nicht mir der!" rief sie aufgebracht. Chris stand von seinem Platz auf, „Sie hat einen Namen!" dann verließ er wütend die Küche. Doch er war nur halb so wütend wie Potter selbst. Sei atmete tief durch, schließlich stand sie auf und lief ihrem Cousin hinter her.

„Christopher Perry Halliwell, bleib sofort stehen!" Chris blieb stehen schnaufte schwer und drehte sich zu ihr. „Kannst du mir mal einen vernünftigen Grund sagen warum du das machst?" er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein kann ich nicht. Liebe kennt keine Vernunft oder wie war das?" Potter schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Chris nickte und ging nach oben, aber das ließ Potter nicht auf sich sitzen, diesen imaginären Boxkampf würde sie gewinnen. Chris und Bianca? Niemals! „Chris du kannst das nicht tun!" sie war ihm bis in sein Zimmer gefolgt. Chris setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah sie an. „Potter, das ist meine Sache." „Aber sie hat dir wehgetan und uns", „Kein und, " widersprach er. „ Sie hat nie jemandem aus der Familie etwas getan!" Hatte dieser Liebtolle Trottel tatsächlich alles verdrängt was sie getan hatte? „Dann hast du also vergessen wie du hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen bist?" fragte Potter rot vor Zorn. Chris Blick wurde ernst. „Nein hab ich nicht!" Potter atmete schwer das ganze Thema war ihr lästig. „Gut dann weißt du ja auch noch dass es ihr Auftrag war mich zu töten." Chris nickte, sein Gesicht wurde noch ernster angesichts der wiederkehrenden Erinnerung. Langsam rannen ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht seiner kleinen Kusine. Chris wurde elend bei diesem Anblick. Jetzt erinnerte sie ihn wieder an das zerbrochen Mädchen des Mutter gerade erst gestorben war. „Aber du hast recht das ist deine Sache!" stieß sie wütend aus um von ihren Tränen abzulenken.

Chris sah sie an ihre Augen waren so verletzt. Konnte er wirklich eine Frau lieben, die ihm das kostbarste in meinem Leben hatte nehmen wollen? Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an den Tag an dem er Biancas Geheimnis gelüftet hatte. Bianca hatte Wyatt, seine damalige Freundin und ihn zu einem Doppel-Date eingeladen. Potter war mit Grandpa und ihrem Dad zuhause.

_„Ich geh kurz auf die Toilette!" Bianca stand auf nahm ihre Tasche und lief eilig zu den Toiletten. „Muss wohl dringend sein!" witzelte Wyatt aber Chris hörte ihm kaum zu. „Ich muss auch mal kurz!" sagte er hastig und sprang auf, um in dieselbe Richtung zu verschwinden wie Bianca. „Ich will gar nicht wissen was die beiden da machen!" lachte Wyatt und küsste liebevoll seine Freundin. _

_Doch Chris hatte gar nicht vorgehabt auf die Toilette zu gehen. Stattdessen zog er sich in eine stille Ecke zurück und beamte sich nachhause. Es war still als er im Foyer erschien. „Grandpa?" fragte er in die Stille. Victor steckte den Kopf aus der Küchen Tür. „Chris? Was machst du denn hier?" Verlegen sah sein Enkel ihn an. „Ich wollte nur eben nach Potter sehen!" Victor lächelte. „Es geht ihr gut Jason ist vor zehn Minuten ins Bett und hat vorher nach ihr gesehen aber geh nur hoch wenn du dich dann besser fühlst!" Chris nickte und verschwand nach oben. Leise öffnete er Potters Zimmer Tür und sein Atem stand still als er sie sah. Leichenblass lag sie zuckend auf ihrem Bett, den Mund aufgerissen vor Schreck. Jemand hatte seine Hand in ihre Brust gebohrt, um ihr die Kräfte zu stehlen. „Bianca!" schrie Chris fassungslos als er sah dass niemand anderes als seine eigene Freundin der Dämon war. Für einen Moment hoffte er dass es nicht Bianca war sondern ein Formwandler aber ihre panischen Augen verrieten etwas anderes. „Lass deine Finger von ihr!" wütend stieß er sie von Potter. Vorsichtig drückte er ihren Bewusstlosen Körper an sich. „Sie ist vierzehn!" schrie er verzweifelt. „Sie kann sich doch gar nicht wehren wenn sie schläft hast du denn gar keine Skrupel?" Bianca zitterte. „Du gibst ihr jetzt ihre Kräfte zurück, oder und das schwöre ich, ich bring dich um!" Bianca trat näher und bohrte ihre Hand ein weiters Mal in Potters Körper um ihr ihre Kräfte zurück zu geben. „Und jetzt?" fragte sie ängstlich. „Ihre Mum ist gerade mal zwei Monate Tod, was denkst du dir eigentlich. Nein warte sag nichts du denkst gar nichts, denn würdest du denken dann hättest du mir wohl gesagt was du bist!" „Chris bitte!" „War denn wirklich alles eine Lüge?" Bianca schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Nichts war eine Lüge, als meine Mum erfahren hat wer du bist, da wollte sie, dass ich ihre Kräfte hole!" Chris funkelte sie böse an. „Seit wann tust du was deine Mutter von dir will?" „Chris bitte!" flehte sie erneut. „Verschwinde!" brüllte Chris und nutze seine freie Hand um sie zur sprengen. Er wusste dass er sie so nicht töten, ja noch nicht einmal verletzten konnte aber es tat gut um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Besorgt sah er Potter an, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre, dann wäre sie jetzt auch Tod. _

„Liebst du sie wirklich Chris?" fragte Potter und riss ihn aus seiner Erinnerung. „Ja, das tue ich!" sagte er ohne nachzudenken. Potter seufzte „Ich will nur das es dir gut geht und wenn das mit ihr sein muss, von mir aus. Aber pass auf dich auf!" „Ich werde auf mich aufpassen du kennst mich doch!" das lachen kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück. „Eben!" lachend warf Chris ein Kissen nach ihr. Das ganze artete in eine Kissenschlacht aus. Und schließlich lagen wir prustend vor lachen aufeinander. „Lass mich los!" kicherte Potter, Chris hielt ihre Arme fest. „Sonst was?" fragte er provokant. „Spreng ich dich in die Luft." Maulte sie aber er sah sie ernst an. „Weißt du eigentlich wie lieb ich dich habe?" sie schürzte mit einem kleinen grinsen in den Mundwinkeln die Lippen. „Wahrscheinlich so sehr wie ich dich!" „Woher weißt du das denn?" „Hm, vielleicht eine Vision." Kicherte sie. Dann küsste Chris ihre Stirn und ließ sich neben sie aufs Bett fallen. „Was glaubst du macht Wyatt grade?" fragte er. Im selben Moment stürmte Victor die Treppen nach oben. „Wyatt!" keucht er völlig außer Puste, „Wyatt er hält eine Ansprache." Erstaunt sahen die beiden ihren Großvater an. „An der Transamerica Pyramide, ihr müsst da sofort hin." „Was tut er da?" fragte Potter ebenso verwirrt wie Chris es war. „Hört doch selbst!" antwortete Victor und schaltete Chris Ultraradio ein.

„Liebe Bürger der Stadt San Francisco, Liebe Bewohner der ganzen Welt…" schallte Wyatts Stimme aus der Platone auf dem Schreibtisch. Potter schob ihre Hand in die von Chris. „Beam uns hin!" sagte sie knapp und ernst. Victor nickte „Ich werde hier bleiben." Chris nickte ihm zu und verschwand mit Potter an der Hand.


	5. Die Zeichen stehen auf Sturm

Note 1: Hallo ihr zwei vielen dank für euer reglmäßiges Feedback das motiviert sehr!

Note 2 June: Ja das Update ging schnell. Diese Story ist in der Ich Form (Chris und Potter erzählen) schon viel weiter als dieser aber weil es mich interessiert hat wie es anders klingt schreibe ich sie gerade um. Das dauert zwar auch seine Zeit geht aber doch etwas schneller.

Note 3 Phania: Toll das du dich an meinem Board angemeldet hast ich hoffe du schaust oft vorbei, denn obwohl nur Susi und ich regelmäßig online sind, gibt es eine Menge zu entdecken. Zum Beispiel die Ur-Form von P u C gegen den Rest der Welt und weitere Storys von mir! Im übrigen auch eine tolle von Susi.  
Mit größtem Vergnügen werde ich deine lesen wenn sie online ist sag mir einfach nur bescheid!

Note 4: So nu gehts weiter bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt...

* * *

Teil 6: Die Zeichen stehen auf Sturm

Chris wollte sie direkt in eine abgelegene Seitenstraße zu dem Bauwerk beamen aber es gelang nicht. Wyatt hatte um seine Versammlung einen Schutzwall gelegt. Potter und er kämpften sich zu Fuß durch die Menschenmassen die Wyatt gebannt zuhörten.

„Sie haben doch sicher schon einmal von Magie gehört? Diese lustigen Spinner die ihre bildschöne Assistentin zersägen?" Chris und Potter sahen sich an. Was tat Wyatt da? „Er verrät die Magie!" flüsterte Potter.

„Damit hat die Magie die ich kenne nichts zu tun." Rief Wyatt und breitete die Arme aus. Seine ganze Gestalt wirkte gewaltig und imposant. Alleine der Ort den er gewählt hatte verlieh allem was er sagte den nötigen Ernst. Das weiße Gebäude im Hintergrund und Wyatt auf dieser riesigen schwarzen Bühne. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet seine blonden Haare trug er offen, seine sonst blauen Augen glühten unheimlich. Chris schauderte bei dem Anblick war das wirklich Wyatt der da stand?

„Eine Assistentin finde ich ja gut nur was diese Herrschaften zaubern ist doch lächerlich."

Er ließ sich von einer ebenfalls dunkel gekleidete Dame ein Buch bringen. Das Buch der Schatten! „Das hier ist eine Uraltes Zauberbuch es ist schon seit Ewigkeiten im Besitz meiner Familie." Er blätterte im Buch bis er eine Seite gefunden hatte die ihm zu gefallen schien. Dann ließ er seinen Finger darüber kreisen und schlug das Buch zu. „Was macht er denn jetzt?" fragte Chris alarmiert. Im nächsten Augenblick stand eine Nymphe neben Wyatt. Einen erstauntes raunen ging durch die Menschenmenge und die Nymphe sah sich scheu um. Dann drehte sie sich blitzschnell und entschwand. Das Publikum klatschte begeistert.

„Ich kann mit meiner Magie gutes tun…" fuhr der neue Herrscher über zwei Welten fort.

„Aber auch schlechtes." Ein Mann wurde auf die Bühne geführt, erst bei genauem Hinsehen, erkannten die beiden Hexen das es Darryl war. Darryl hatte die Freundschaft zu den Halliwells für den Schutz seiner Familie aufgegeben. Wyatt hatte ihm das nie verzeihen können, er sah es als Persönlichen Angriff gegen seine Familie und das Darryl ausgerechnet die Zeit nach Pipers Tod gewählt hatte, macht den Verrat für Wyatt nur noch unerträglicher. War das nun seine Rache? „Ich will sie nicht ängstigen aber glauben sie nicht das es alles ist was ich kann." Dann schleuderte er einen Energieball auf Darryl. Potter spürte das Chris versucht hatte sich dazwischen zu beamen aber auch unter der unsichtbaren Kuppel war es ihm nicht möglich. Darryl ging getroffen zu Boden. Das tuscheln in der Menge wurde Panisch aber wie gebannt bleiben sie alle stehen. Wyatt zerrte Darryl zu sich nach oben. Er hing leblos an seinem Ausgestreckten Arm aber er lebte. „Dieser Mann, hätte durch aus den Tod verdient. Warum? Weil er meine Familie im Stich gelassen hat und alle die das Andenken an meine Familie beschmutzen oder sie mit Füßen treten so wie er verdienen den Tod." Wyatt ließ Darryl hart auf den Boden fallen dann kniete er sich hinunter und heilte ihn. Das Licht das sonst Orange schien, glühte nun teuflisch rot aber es tat noch immer seine Wirkung.

Darryl noch immer etwas benommen aber wieder bei Bewusstsein, wurde von ein paar Dämonen fortgebracht.

„Sie sehen ich habe die Macht des Guten, des Bösen und der Allmacht in mir. Von nun an beherrsche ich diese Welt und wer mich hindert, der soll es nur versuchen er wird schon sehen war er davon hat." Dann schlug er die Hand in die Luft und mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm bog sich die spitze der Pyramide nach unten bis sie nur noch von wenigen Stahlträgern gehalten an der Seite des Gebäudes hing." Als die Menge und auch Chris und Potter wieder auf die Bühne sahen, war Wyatt verschwunden. Die Menge aber toste vor Applaus. Chris sah seine Kusine ernst an „Was Wyatt da getan hat ändert alles!" sie nickte ein Kloß in ihrem Hals ließ sie kein Wort heraus bringen. Mit einem sanften pling löste sich der Schutzwall auf und Chris nahm ihre Hand. Dann beamte sich und sie mitten aus der Menge.

Zuhause angekommen traf die beiden neuerlich der Schlag. Wyatt wartete vor der Haustür auf sie. „Hi Brüderchen, Hi Kusinchen!" begrüßte er die zwei

„Hat euch meine kleine Ansprache gefallen?" Sie antworteten nicht.

„Ich wollte euch eigentlich nur sagen dass ihr hier nichts mehr zu suchen habt." „Wyatt wir wohnen hier!" sagte Chris kühl. „Das war so!" berichtigte Wyatt seinen jüngern Bruder. „Ab heute bin ich hier zuhause." Chris blickte ihn verständnislos an. Wyatts Blick wurde ungeduldig. „Jeder Herrscher braucht einen Palast und das hier ist mein Palast kleiner Bruder. Ihr habt hier nichts mehr verloren." „Was ist mit Grandpa?" fragte Potter besorgt.

Wyatt schmunzelte „Es geht ihm gut er ist in eurem neuen zuhause!" „Unser neues Zuhause?" fragten Chris und Potter wie aus einem Mund. Wyatt lehnte sich mit einem Amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an den Türrahmen. „Ihr zwei seit wirklich einmalig." Chris verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, das Kompliment können wir zurückgeben Du bist auch einmalig, einmalig bescheuert!" fauchte er. Potter zog an seinem Ärmel um ihn zu besänftigen. Aber Wyatt grinste nur weiter dieses diabolische grinsen. Chris Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn. „Du kannst uns hier nicht rauswerfen Wyatt. Wir haben dasselbe recht hier zu sein wie du!" Wyatt schien die Diskussion langsam zu langweilen. „Was sagst du dazu Herzchen?" fragte er Potter die aus Schreck über die plötzliche Ansprache zusammen gezuckt war. „Es ist doch egal was ich sage du nimmst es uns ja doch!" „Kluges Mädchen!" sagte Wyatt und schob einen Schlüssel in die Hand des Mädchens. „Eure Sachen sind schon dort!" war das letzte was er sagte, dann löste er sich in Luft auf, weiß der Teufel wohin und so unwahrscheinlich war das gar nicht.

„Das kann er doch nicht machen. Wir sind da aufgewachsen, das ist unser zuhause." Knurrte Chris, „Was machen wir denn jetzt?" „Wir gehen zu Grandpa ich bin sicher er braucht uns jetzt." Chris nickte. Doch Potter konnte ihre scheinbare Gelassenheit nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Schniefend wischte sie sich über die Augen. „Na hör mal;" sagte Chris „du musst doch nicht immer so tun als sei alles okay, wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen?" dann legte er seine Arme um Potter und sie drückte ihr Gesicht in seinen Pullover. Und so standen sie da. Arm in Arm, vor einem Haus das ihre Vergangenheit war aber Augenscheinlich nicht mehr ihre Vergangenheit. Don't cry honey; don't cry summte Chris in Potters Ohr, was für ein unermessliches Glück sie doch hatte das es ihn gab.


	6. In Gedenken und Gedanken

So ich bin wieder da und es ist soviel angefallen das ich gar nicht weis wo mir der Kopf steht. Aber ich bin wieder online das heißt für euch ihr könnt drauf bauen das ich recht reglmäßig poste. Fertig mit allen Momentan geschriebenen Seiten bin ich (das heißt ich habe sie umgeschrieben) aber da die Story an der Stelle gerade mal in der Hälfte ist muss ich wohl noch eine weile fleißig sein...

Wie auch immer ich bedanke mich herzlich für euer Feedback und hoffe auf neues ;  
bestens gelaunt, euere Anna

* * *

Teil 7: In Gedenken und Gedanken

Wyatt hatte seiner eine Wohnung mitten in der Stadt besorgt. Sie lag fast gegenüber der Redaktion des Bay Mirror und es war fraglich ob Wyatt das tat um ihnen einen Gefallen zu tun oder um sie zu verletzen. In jedem Fall sahen die neuen Zimmer der drei exakt so aus wie ihre alten. Alles lag am selben Platz. Nur Küche Wohnzimmer und die anderen Räume, waren fremd und kalt und hatten nichts mit dem zu tun was Victor, Chris und Potter ihre zuhause nannten. Die Magie selbst, breitete sich in der Stadt aus wie ein Virus. An jeder Ecke wurde sie jetzt ausgeübt aber Hauptsächlich von der dunklen Seite, die fest unter Wyatts Pantoffel stand. Die gute Seite hielt sich bedeckt. Potter und Chris Leben änderte sich grundlegend, denn alle die wussten dass sie mit Wyatt Verwandt waren, wussten nun dass auch sie über Magische Kräfte verfügten.

Die ganze Stadt schien gespalten zwischen jenen die sich vor Wyatt und seinen Mannen fürchteten und jenen, die ihn verehrten. Die breite Masse der Verehrer aber, nahm jeden Tag zu. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich schwarze Wolken über die Welt legen würden und der Teufel höchst Persönlich Einzug in den Himmel nahm. So jedenfalls drückten es die Tageszeitungen aus.

„Ich geh dann!" rief Potter in die Küche und machte sich auf den weg in die Schule. „Grüß Tara und pass auf dich auf!" rief ihr Grandpa ihr nach. „Ja pass auf dich auf!" fügte Chris mit vollem Mund hinzu und trank einen Schluck Kaffe. Potter nickte und verschwand.

„Heute ist der Tag!" sagte Victor seufzend und Chris sah ihn nur unwissend an.

„Welcher Tag?" fragte er verwirrt, ehe es ihm Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Gott bin ich blöd! Ich bin ja so unheimlich blöd!"

Dann sprang er auf, schnappte sich seine Jack und rannte Potter hinterher.

„Hey, warte Potter bleib stehen." Rief er, erstaunt sah sie sich um. „Was ist denn?"

„Wie wäre es wenn du heute mal die Schule ausfallen lässt." Potter legte die Stirn in Falten. „Na komm schon, wir machen einen Von-wegen-Vergessen-Tag." Potter lächelte. „Was meinst du?" fragte sie obwohl sie längst wusste was er meinte „Einmal kann man ja mal ne Ausnahme machen" Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und beamte die Schultasche nach oben in die Wohnung. Dann gingen sie die Straße entlang. „Ich dachte du hättest es vergessen!" flüsterte Potter. Chris wurde rot „Hatte ich auch erst tut mir leid." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Hauptsache ist das es dir wieder eingefallen ist. Wo fangen wir denn den Von-wegen-Vergessen-Tag an?" Der junge Hexer zeigte nach oben zum Redaktionsfenster. „Wie wäre es da?" Potter nickte und sie gingen nach oben.

„Kinder was macht ihr denn hier." Begrüßte Elise die beiden. „Wir wollen nur mal kurz in Phoebes Büro. Geht das?" Elise nickte, besorgt sah sie die Kinder an. „Wie geht es euch? Ich meine jetzt wo es alle wissen!" logischerweise sprach sie von der Magie, von der sie selbst seit dem Tag wusste an dem sie mit Patty zusammen gestoßen oder besser durch sie durch gestoßen war. Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, natürlich hatte sie sich eine Menge geändert aber was sollte er Elise damit belasten. „Wir kommen schon klar!" erklärte Potter beruhigend. „Wir gehen dann mal ins Büro!" „Ja wartet nur kurz." Bat Elise und eilte davon. Als sie wieder kam hatte sie einen Karton dabei. „Denn wollte ich euch schon lange geben. Da sind alle Kolumnen drin, die sie je geschrieben hat. Und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Dein Dad nimmt ja nie alles mit wenn er denn dann mal vorbei kommt." Potter lächelte schief und nahm den Karton entgegen. „Danke Elise." „Keine Ursache Liebes. Deine Mutter fehlt hier immer noch. Den frischen Wind den sie hier rein gebracht hat, den kann keiner ersetzen." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder ihrer Arbeit nach.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile in Phoebes Büro und lasen sich Gegenseitig ihre Kolumnen vor. Jason war nach ihrem Tod hier eingezogen. Er hatte nichts verändert, nur weiter Bilder der Familie waren über die Jahre hinzugekommen. Sein altes Büro, hatte er der neue Kolumnistin, die er schweren Herzens hatte einstellen müssen, überlassen.

Nach einer weile machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Mausoleum und legten frische Blumen unter die Grabplatten von Phoebes und Paiges Gräbern. Danach setzten sie sich nach draußen in die Sonne. „Glaubst du es dauert noch sehr lange bis sie kommen?" „Kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich wünschte darüber müssten wir uns keine Gedanken machen." Potter lächelte schief „Ja das wünschte ich auch." „Du siehst wirklich exakt so aus wie sie!" stellte Chris fest. Potter legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„Nein ich hab hellere Haare!" gab sie zurück. Chris musste lachen. „Aber Potter das fällt doch keinem auf wenn du sie dunkel färbst." Nun lachte auch sie „Ich wollte es ja nur mal gesagt haben!" und dann saßen sie da, einfach so nebeneinander und sie mussten nicht reden, es reichte einfach dass der jeweils andere da war und man einen Moment seine Sorgen vergessen konnte.

* * *

Tbc


	7. Here we go

Note 1: June22 Danke für dein Mitgefühl, ja es war echt blöd erst der Umzug und dann wieder Schule aber ich lebe erst im Stress richtig auf. Ich bin übrigens 18. Danke auch für dein Feedback ich freu mich immer sehr. Die, die Hoffentlich bald kommen, sind die Mütter der beiden und natürlich Paige. Prue war mitlerweile wie Grams und Patty auf der Erde aber die drei eben noch nicht. Ja das mit Patty stelle ich mir auch sehr funny vor, deshalb hab ich es ja auch geschrieben g. Vielleicht werdet ihr die Szene mal in einem Flashback zu lesen bekommen. Ich bin mir da noch nicht so sicher. Ich hoffe Übrigens dein Gedenktag war nichts allzu trauriges.

Note 2: Phania Ich habe vollstes Verständnis für dich ich hatte ja grade und habe immer noch streß mit dem Inet. ich habe mich wieder sehr übr den Fb gefreut.

So und nu gehts weiter!

* * *

Teil 9: Here we go

Es war schon fast dunkel als Chris und Potter nachhause kamen, wenn man diese Zwangswohnung zuhause nennen wollte. Sie hatten Chinesisches Essen dabei und waren trotz des Traurige Anlass ihres Ausflugs bester Laune.

„Da seit ihr ja. Fünf Sekunden war ich verleitet mir sorgen zu machen!" sagte Victor mit einem frechen grinsen. „Potter für dich hat Jason angerufen und Chris für dich sitzt jemand im Wohnzimmer." Chris blickte ebenso erstaunt drein wie Potter. Während sie ihren Vater anrief ging Chris ins Wohnzimmer. Als Potter fertig war kam sie auch hinzu. Chris hatte besuch von Bianca bekommen und die beiden waren gerade damit beschäftigt sich innig zu küssen. In diesem Augenblick wünschte Potter sich einen Automatischen Sensor, der einen davon abhielt ein Zimmer zu betreten, wenn es unpassend war. Da es in ihrem Zeitalter gar nicht so unmöglich war, beschloss die Augen nie mehr zu öffnen und einen Produktvorschlag an eine Elektronikfirma zu schicken.

Sie konnte nicht verbergen das Bianca und Chris sie deprimierten. Mit einem ersten Gesicht setzte sie sich zu ihrem Grandpa in die Küche. „Es was!" forderte er seine Ekeltochter auf und schob ihr eines der Essenpäckchen rüber. Lustlos stocherte Potter in ihrem Reis herum. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher ob ihre schlechte Laune daran lag, das sie Chris nicht teilen wollte oder ob es nur an Bianca lag aber eines Stand fest, ihr zusammen sein bedrückte sie.

„Er wird es auch noch merken!" sagte Victor nach dem er seine kleine eine weile beobachtet hatte. „Was wird er merken?" fragte sie. „Das wirst du dann merken!" sagte Victor rätselhaft. Potter dachte darüber nach was er gemeint haben könnte aber sie kam nicht dahinter außerdem stimmt sein überfröhliches Lächeln sie irgendwie ärgerlich.

Doch sie wollte nicht sauer auf ihren Grandpa sein, nicht am Todestag ihrer Mum, darum ging sie in mein Zimmer und rief Tara an.

„Hi süße, ich hab mir sorgen gemacht als du nicht in der Schule warst!" plapperte diese drauf los. „Aber ich hab dir doch eine Nachricht auf deinem Messenger hinterlassen!" „Ja, ja logisch aber die les ich doch immer erst in der Pause." „Tut mir leid!"

Tara war nicht nachtragend. „Ist schon gut, war es denn schön…" „Ja war es, Chris war mit mir in der Redaktion und danach sind wir zum Mausoleum gefahren." „Ich war auch da!" sagte Tara, sie legte jedes Jahr, an Pipers und am Todestag von Phoebe und Paige Blumen auf ihre Gräber. Über all die Jahre die sie mit Potter befreundet war, waren die drei auch ihr ans Herz gewachsen. „Das ist schön!" entgegnete Potter und dann wollte dann unbedingt über Bianca reden.

„Sie ist hier!" platzte sie heraus „Wer ist hier?" „Na, Bianca!" „OH!" versetzte Tara. „Sie sitzen im Wohnzimmer und knutschen." „Aber du hast gesagt es ist okay für dich." „Ach Tara, das ist es auch, ich will doch das es Chris gut geht aber sie ist mir nun mal ein Dorn im Auge." „Tut sie Chris denn gut?" fragte Tara. „Ja, das tut sie!" gestand ihre Freundin. „Siehst du Potter, du darfst nicht daran denken was sie tun wollte." „Ich weiß" „Was aber nicht heißt" fügte sie hinzu „Das du sie aus den Augen lassen solltest." Potter musste Lachen, Tara war doch manchmal wirklich zu entzückend. „Kommst du morgen wieder?" fragte sie „Logisch!" „Gut, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Schön den Kopf hoch halten Potter!" sagte sie und das schmunzeln war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Werd ich und du auch." Nachdem Tara versichert hatte, dass sie es tun würde beendeten beide das Gespräch gingen ins Bett. In dieser Nacht wurde Potter von wirren Träumen heimgesucht, und alle drehten sich um das was Victor gesagt hatte, aber eine Hilfe waren sie nicht.


	8. The Halliwell Memorial Museum

Boa obwohl meine Laune heute von sehr hoch auf sehr niedrig gesunken ist hau ich noch einen Teil raus...hoffe das sorgt wenigstens bei euch für gute Laune !

* * *

Teil 10: The Halliwell Memorial Museum is now open

Chris konnte selbst nur schwer glauben, dass seine Beziehung zu Bianca so harmonisch verlief, geschweige denn von all den anderen. Victor hatte sich wohl oder übel damit abgefunden, auch wenn er die beiden mit Argwohn beobachtete und drauf achtete, dass seine kleine Potter nicht zu sehr unter der Situation litt. Potter selbst war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie ein eigenes Leben brauchte und aufhören musste sich immer um Chris zu kümmern. Wie hatte Tara so treffend bemerkt, „Herrgott der Mann ist zwanzig, er wird sein Leben schon in den Griff bekommen!" Fast drei Monate waren Bianca und Chris nun wieder zusammen. Und obwohl Wyatt die Welt regierte, Bianca eine Phönix Hexe war und Potter anfänglich nicht sonderlich von dieser Beziehung zu begeistern war, klappte alles super. Doch es waren bereits dunkle Wolken am Horizont zu sehen. Chris und Bianca verließen die Wohnung Arm in Arm und bester Laune, es war Morgen, die Sonne schien. Sie hatten sich gerade von Potter und Tara verabschiedet und traten hinaus auf die Straße. Doch was sie dann sahen ließ beiden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Sag dass das nicht wahr ist!" flehte Chris und starrte die Plakatwand, am Wohnhaus gegenüber an. Bianca starrte ebenso entsetzt auf die Plakatwand. „Würde ich wenn ich könnte." Gab sie zurück. „Ich muss das Potter zeigen!" Chris hatte sich schon umgedreht und war zum Eingang zurück gelaufen, als er das genervte schnaufen seiner Freundin hörte. Bianca verdrehte die Augen. „Sie wird es sehen wenn sie aus dem Haus geht!" „Ja, und dann wird sie der Schlag treffen!" gab Chris stur zurück. „Chris sie ist siebzehn, sie wird es überleben." Energisch schüttelte Chris den Kopf. „Ich möchte dass sie es von mir erfährt." Bianca schnaubte. „Chris, wieso denkst du immer zuerst an sie?" „Das tue ich gar nicht!" widersprach er. Bianca löst ihren Blick von dem Überdimensionalen Plakat und sah nun ihren Freund an. „Doch das tust du Potter hier, Potter da, ich kann das nicht mehr hören." „Sie ist nun mal meine Kusine." Verteidigte sich Chris. Bianca schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Chris ich weiß das dir die Familie über alles geht aber ich bin deine Freundin, sie ist deine Kusine, denkst du nicht dass du Grenzen ziehen solltest." Chris wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Erwartest du dass ich weniger Zeit mit ihr verbringe nur weil wir jetzt wieder zusammen sind." Bianca ließ ein empörtes lachen hören. „Nur weil wir jetzt zusammen sind!" wiederholte sie. Beleidigt drehte sie sich weg. „Bianca sei mir nicht böse, ich fühle mich doch nur verantwortlich für sie." „Lass das deinem Grandpa und sei du nur mein Freund!" bat sie. Eine weile sah Chris sie an dann sagte er zögerlich, „Na gut!" und küsste sie aber überzeugen konnte sein Versprechen nicht einmal ihn selbst. Wieder sah er zur Plakatwand. „Willst du hinfahren?" fragte Bianca sanft. Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein das sollte ich wirklich mit Potter machen!" Bianca zog die Brauen hoch. Entschuldigend hob Chris die Arme. „Ist ja schon gut, wir fahren hin." Dann nahm er ihre Hand in seine. „Oder besser wir beamen uns.

„Tara kneif mich!" bat Potter ihre beste Freundin. Entsetzt blickte sie auf Wyatts Holographiefoto, das sie aus der Zeitung heraus anlächelte. Tara kniff sie nicht und schob stattdessen, die Zeitung so dass sie den Artikel lesen konnte und las vor. „Das Halliwell Museum öffnet heute seine Pforten. Das Museum um die vier Magischen Schwestern, Prue, Piper, Phoebe und Paige zeigt originalgetreu ihr Schaffen und sterben. Unterhalten sie sich mit Videos, mischen sie Tränke und erfahren sie wer ihre Welt gerettet hat, lernen sie die wahren Halliwells kennen." Schockiert sah sie zu Potter hoch. „Wyatt hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!" stellte sie fest. „Ein Museum!" brabbelte Potter verwirrt. Seit Wyatt sie aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, hatten sie nicht mehr von ihm gehört und nun wusste sie warum-.

„Deshalb wollte er dass ihr das Haus verlasst!" stellte Tara fest. „Ja deshalb und wegen des Nexus." Erklärte Potter.

Es war eine verfahrene Situation. Denn obwohl Wyatt seit seiner Macht Ergreifung, die ganze Welt in Atem hielt und so viel Unheil brachte wie er nur konnte, hielt er doch das Andenken ihrer Mütter und Tanten am Leben. Potter schämte mich für diese Gedanken, der Preis der dafür zu zahlen war hoch, zu hoch. Und außerdem brachte die offenbarte Magie nicht nur gutes. In den Schulen, auf der Straße über all wurde man als Hexe erkannt bewundert oder verachtet und das behinderte den Kampf gegen die Dämon. Im Untergrund, unauffällig und leise zu arbeiten, war nicht mehr möglich. Bücher, Shows und Dokumentationen alles drehte sich um Magie und jeder mit Magischen Fähigkeiten wurde verfolgt wie ein Star. Das schlimme war, das es vielen gefiel und sie ihre Arbeit vernachlässigten. Bald sah die ganze Stadt wie ein Kriegsgebiet aus und Wyatt entwickelte Sensoren um bestimmte Magische Wesen aufzuspüren um so Gefahren für sich und seinen Plan zu entgehen. Der Ältesten Rat musste mit ansehen wie eine Hexe nach der anderen ausgeschaltet wurde, in welcher Form auch immer. Nur in Chris und Potter und ein paar Hexen im Untergrund, sah er Retter im Kampf gegen Wyatt. „Du solltest dahin gehen." Sagte Tara nach einer Weile. Potter nickte „Ja aber ich sollte auf Chris warten, wir sollten das zusammen machen." Tara nickte verständnisvoll. „Sag mal Potter wie geht es denn eigentlich diesem Pedro?" Tara wechselte das Thema um hundertachtzig Grad. Irritiert sah Potter sie an. „Öhm, also, " stotterte sie „ich denke es geht ihm gut!" „Du denkst es geht ihm gut?" fragte Tara mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Die junge Hexe wurde rot „Ich hab mich etwa ne Woche nicht bei ihm gemeldet." Erklärte sie verlegen. Tara zog die Brauen noch ein wenig höher. „Also war der auch nix?" Potter nickte. Ihre Dates in den letzten Wochen hatten sich allesamt als Flops entpuppt. Dabei war Tara doch so bemüht dass sie trotz ihrer Lage genug unter „normale" Leute kam. Potter war sich nicht genau im Klaren darüber, warum aber sie waren ihr alle zu oberflächlich. Pedro war zwar noch der beste gewesen aber Potter merkte das ihr gar nicht des Sinn nach einer Beziehung stand. „Potter du wirst in vier Monaten achtzehn, du warst fast ein Jahr ohne Freund wegen der Wyatt Sache, findest du nicht das es reicht?" „Also erstens sind es noch fünf Monate bis zu meinem Geburtstag, was zweitens zur Folge hat das ich ein halbes Jahr keinen Freund hatte und das liegt drittens sicher nicht nur an Wyatt." Korrigierte Potter ihre Freundin. Tara schmollte. „Trotzdem, Pedro war doch süß." Potter lachte, „Dann nimm du ihn doch, ich bin sicher er kann Trost gebrauchen."

Als Chris vor seinem Elternhaus stand beschlich ihn das Gefühl das er einen Fehler gemachte hatte aber um das Gefühl los zu werden legte er meinen Arm um Bianca. „Na wenn haben wir denn da?" rief eine scharrende Stimme hinter ihnen. Chris drehte mich langsam um, ein Mann, etwa in Wyatts alter und mit glühenden Augen stand den beiden und strahlte als hätten sie ihm gerade ein besonders schönes Geschenk gemacht. „Der kleine Bruder und seine Flamme kehren zurück, warum hast du denn deine kleine Kusine nicht mitgebracht. Der Herr hätte gewettet das du sie nicht alleine zuhause lässt wenn du ihn besuchen kommst." Chris Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen. „So spielt das Leben, Ich habe auch geglaubt Wyatt zu kennen!" fauchte er zurück aber seine Worte trafen ihn härter als er glaubte. „Können wir Wyatt sehen?" fragte Bianca und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Der Dämon schnaubte verächtlich. „Der Herr wünscht von keinem gestört zu werden. Er bereitet sich für seine Krönungsfeier vor. Ich soll euch ausrichten das die Zeit kommen wird da ihr eure erbärmliche Rache bekommen werdet." Wieder strahlte er wie ein Kind unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Plötzlich zuckte Bianca wirr zusammen. Eine art Sensor kam auf sie zu geschwebt und scannte ihren Körper ab, der Dämon nickte dem Gerät zu und es verschwand. „Der Herr setzt auf neue Technik gepaart mit seinen Kräften. Die Dinger nehmen Kräfte wahr und töten jeden der meinem Herrn mit diesen Kräften in die Quere kommt. Außerdem kann er jedes Wesen mit magischen Kräften in ganz San Francisco ausfindig machen!" Bianca und Chris tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. Das Gesicht des Dämon wandelte sich neuerlich zu einer grinsenden Fratze. „Heute nicht!" Sagte er und schimmerte sich davon. Chris ging einen Schritt auf das Portal zu aber Bianca hielt ihn am Arm fest und sah ihren Freund ernst an. „Heute nicht!" Chris schnaubte gab ihr aber nach. Stufe um Stufe schritt er hinunter bis er wieder auf der Straße stand. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor das er hier einmal Fußball gespielt habe. Chris drehte sich um und sah Wyatt am Dachbodenfenster stehen. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er da, der neue Herrscher über zwei Welten. Die beiden Brüder tauschten verächtliche Blicke aus und dann beamte Chris sich davon.

Er wollte nicht wieder nachhause zurück und er wollte auch nicht dass Bianca ihm irgendwohin folgte. Chris wollte alleine sein und sich wie ein trotziger Junge benehmen. Wenn es eine Sache gab die er von seinem Vater im Herzen trug, dann war es die Tatsache das er im Kummer immer alleine sein musste und wollte, und am besten alleine war Chris meistens auch dort wo sein Vater es für gewöhnlich war. Bianca, Potter oder Grandpa, hier oben konnte ihn keiner erreichen. Hinter ihm die Stadt und vor ihm der Ozean. Chris war alleine.

Ein Chris durchaus vertrautes Pling Geräusch verriet ihm das er plötzlich nicht mehr alleine war. Er drehte sich um und erwartete seinen Vater zu sehen aber es war Juros einer der Ältesten. „Was tust du denn hier oben." „Mein Vater hat mir den Platz gezeigt!" sagte Chris Wahrheits- gemäß und zuckte mit den Schultern als sei nichts Ungewöhnliches daran auf dem höchsten Punkt der Golden Gate Bridge zu stehen wo alles unter einem wirkte wie eine Miniatur. Chris spürte Juros durchdringenden Blick in meinem Rücken. „Wyatt plant Excalibur aus dem Stein zu ziehen." Sagte er. Chris drehte sich nicht zu ihm um als er ihm antwortete dass er es bereits wisse. Juros schien nicht überrascht darüber. „War nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er diese Mächtige Waffe gegen uns richtetet." Chris nickte. „Sieh zu das du einen Weg findest es zu verhindern." Jetzt drehte Chris sich zu ihm. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Juros zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist der Sohn einer der Mächtigen drei, es wird einen Weg für dich geben." „Es gibt keinen ich habe Wochen lang…" Juros verschwand. „Hey!" rief Chris „Wie stellt ihr euch das vor verdammt noch mal." Wütend stierte er auf die Autos unter sich die von hier oben, in meinen Augen zu einer riesigen Schlange verschmolzen. Geh nachhause und frag Potter was sie von all dem hält, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, du bist nicht dazu geboren alleine zu kämpfen, du kämpfst immer im Team Chris, flüsterte die Stimmer weiter. Sie hatte Recht.

„Ich glaub das nicht! Wieso hintergehst du mich so. Was hätte denn dagegen gesprochen wenn wir zu dritt dorthin gegangen wären?" peitschte Potter los, nachdem Chris ihr gebeichtete hatte das er bereits bei Wyatt gewesen war. „Bianca wollte es nicht!" beichtet er klein laut und klammerte sich müde an seine Kaffeetasse. „Bianca hat hier gar nichts zu wollen, das ist eine Familiensache du hättest mich mitnehmen müssen!" fauchte Potter. Chris sah hoch und nickte. Seine Kusine ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen. „Ich hab auch gewartet", erklärte sie, „Tara wollte mit mir hin und ich blöde Kuh sag ihr dass ich auf dich warten muss." „Es tut mir leid!" nuschelte Chris bekümmert. Potter stand wieder auf und sah ihn an, einen Moment wollte sie sagen dass es okay sie aber dann sprudelten andere Worte aus ihrem Mund. „Ich geh jetzt, hab ein Date!" völlig unsinnige Worte was interessierte es Chris ob sie ein Date hatte oder nicht. Jetzt stand Chris auch auf und sah sie durchdringen an. „Mit wem?" fragte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Mi-mit Pedro?" stotterte Potter verunsichert. Sie fing seinen Blick ein und die beiden starrten einander an als hätten sie sich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Minuten, die vergingen wie Stunden, standen sie da und blickten in das Gesicht des anderen, Potter war nicht einmal in der Lage zu blinzeln. Was passierte da? Gleichzeitig lösten sie ihren Blick voneinander. „Ich muss dann!" sagten beide gleichzeitig. „Wo musst du hin?" fragte Potter und nun verengten sich ihre Augen zu schlitzen. „Bianca!" sagte Chris so bedeutungslos wie möglich. „Oh!" entwich es ihr dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Als sie auf der Straße war schlug die Tür oben ein weiteres Mal ins Schloss und Potter beeilte sich, sie wollte Chris nicht noch mal sehen.

* * *

Tbc


	9. Das wirst du dann merken sagte Victor

Note 1: Das tut mir wirklich leid das du das nicht verstanden hast aber um es genau zu nehmen war das Sinn und Zweck der Übung g Ich denke nach diesem Teil bist du wieder voll im Bild ich freue mich jetzt schon auf den FB!

LG Anna

* * *

Teil 11: Das wirst du dann merken, sagte Victor Rätselhaft

Zu Pedro ging sie an diesem Abend nicht, in Wahrheit hatte das nie vorgehabt. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, zu Tara zu gehen und mit ihr darüber zu reden was gerade geschehen war. Was war eigentlich gerade geschehen? Unweigerlich sah sie Victors Gesicht vor sich, aber er war nicht zuhause. Jason hatte ihn nach Tokio geholt, wo er seine Wirtschaftliche- Kompetenz bei irgendeinem Problem zu rate ziehen wollte. Ausgerechnet jetzt dachte Potter bitter, und schlich die Straße zurück. Plötzlich brannte etwas in ihrer Stirn, ein klarer Gedanke huschte durch ihren Kopf, breitete sich in jeder Windung ihres Gehirn aus und ließ sie so heiß werden, das ihr kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn trat. „_Er wird es auch noch merken!" sagte Victor nach dem er seine Enkeltochter eine weile beobachtet hatte. „Was wird er merken?" fragte sie. „Das wirst du dann merken!" sagte Victor rätselhaft._

Potter wurde eines mit erschreckender Gewissheit klar, sie hatte sich verliebt aber das konnte sie Chris doch nicht sagen, er war mit Bianca zusammen, er war ihr Cousin und vier Jahre älter als sie. Sie hatte dich verliebt, aber dir konnte es ihm doch nicht sagen.

Potter war schon nicht mehr zusehen als Chris nach unten kam. So hätte die ganze Sache natürlich nicht laufen sollen, dachte Chris, ich hatte doch mit ihr einen Plan gegen Wyatts Krönung ausarbeiten wollen.

Und jetzt? Eigentlich hatte Chris gar kein Lust Bianca zu suchen, es war ihm einfach so eingefallen, weil er das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte etwas zu sagen. Um nicht wie ein Trottel wieder nachhause zu gehen und sich zu verkriechen, ging er dennoch los. Ihm war klar wo Bianca um diese Zeit war.

Wenig später betrat Chris das P3, es sah aus wie immer und war auch so voll wie immer. Nachdem Tod seiner Mum hatte Leo es verkaufen wollen aber Phoebe hatte das zu verhindern gewusst. Schließlich war sie die letzte noch lebende Teilhaberin des Clubs. Gemeinsam mit Paige hielt sie das P3 am Leben. Nach ihrem Tod hatte Jason es Erik verpachtet der mit Piper befreundet war und den Landen mit ihr geführt hatte und auch Pheobe und Paige oft behilflich gewesen war. Erik hatte es seit dem nicht verändert, ein erstaunliches Erfolgs Rezept.

Chris kämpfte sich bis zur Bar durch. „Hey Chris!" rief Erik, „hab dich schon ne Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht's denn so!" ich grinste gezwungen. „Prima!" „Wundert mich dass du dich nicht vor die Bar gebeamt hast!" sagte er gut gelaunt. Erick wusste das die Halliwells Magische Kräfte hatten seit Potter ihn als Baby aus dem Fenster schweben ließ. „Würde dir nur die Gäste vertreiben!" erwiderte Chris. „Ist Bianca zufällig da?" Erik nickte und zeigte zur Bühne, erst jetzt fiel Chris auf das sie neben der Band auf der Bühne stand und ausgelassen tanzte. „Was tut sie da?" fragte er entgeistert und ließ seinen Blick auf der Bühne kleben. „Sie wollte unbedingt einen Schnaps, sie sagte sie hätte einen Scheißtag gehabt und könnte das schon wegstecken ich hab ihr gesagt das sie das besser lassen soll, ich ja weiß das sie nicht so viel verträgt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dean is neu, er hat ihr was gegeben und drei weitere später war sie nicht mehr von der Bühne zubekommen." Chris sah ihn an. „Na so trinkt sie wenigstens nichts!" gab Erik auf den Blick hin zurück. Chris nickte langsam. „Was war denn los hattet ihr Streit?" Er schüttelte den Kopf sagte aber „Nicht direkt ich war heute mit ihr bei Wyatt und hab sie dann dort stehen lassen. War eben sauer!" „Bianca war schon immer sensibel Chris. Nach der Sache mit Potter hat sie in sieben Bars Hausverbot." Er grinste „inklusive unserer" Um genau zu sein war das Hausverbot nur nicht mehr gültig weil Chris und sie wieder ein Paar waren. „Pass ein bisschen auf sie auf!" fügte er hinzu und Chris nickte bekümmert. Er stand auf um Bianca von der Bühne holen. „Chrissie!" rief sie hocherfreut „Wist du au ein bichen tanzen." Chris antwortete ihr nicht und zog sie sanft von der Bühne. Die Band sah ihn schmunzelnd an und spielte unverdrossen weiter, die Jungs schien nichts aus der Bahn zu werfen. „Chrissie!" rief Bianca über den Lärm hinweg. „Da is Dean. Dean hier bin ich Dean bring noch ein zwo Gläsen!" „Gläschen" schnaubte Chris während er Dean Kopfschüttelnd ansah. Er bugsiert Bianca durch die Menge und als sie den Club durch die Hintertür verließen hörte Chris wie Erik Dean einschärfte Bianca nie mehr etwas Hochprozentiges zu verkaufen.

Da Chris wusste das Bianca Beamen nicht vertrug, wenn sie betrunknen war, schleifte er sie zum nächsten Taxistand. „Wole no nich gehen Chrissie. Die waren sooooo gut!" gluckste sie vor sich hin. Als sie endlich im Taxi saßen legte sie genüsslich ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Die plötzliche Stille rief seine Gedanken zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Er gab dem Taxifahrer die Adresse durch und lehnte sich zurück. Ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Sie ist meine Kusine, sie ist vier Jahre jünger als ich und noch dazu hat sie einen Freund, dachte er. Dann schüttelte es ihn so heftig das Biancas Kopf von seiner Schulter auf seinen Schoß rutschte. Ihm war so heiß das kalter Scheiß auf seiner Stirn stand. Was zum Teufel hatte er da gerade gedacht?

Als Chris zuhause ankam, glaubte er Potter wäre nicht zuhause. Er stützte Bianca in den Flur. „Chrissie wo sin wir?" fragte sie „Chrissie? Wo?" rief sie und kicherte kindisch. Plötzlich stand Potter, im Schlafanzug in ihrer Zimmertür. „Chrissie?" fragte sie ungläubig und sah zu Bianca „Sie ist betrunken!" erklärte Chris ächzend, sein Arm wurde langsam taub.„Oh, klar das macht es besser!" meinte Potter und grinste. Er sah sie nicht an. „Wenn du willst kannst sie in mein Bett legen, das ist näher." Verkündete Potter und hielt die Tür ihres Zimmers auf. Selbst wenn Chris das nicht gewollt hätte, wäre ihm kaum eine andere Wahl geblieben. Biancas Last wurde ihm zu schwer. Chris ließ Bianca auf Potters Bett plumpsen und sie schlief Augenblicklich ein. Chris ließ sich vor ihrem Bett auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich dagegen Potter tat es ihm nach. „Danke!" sagte er leise um Bianca nicht zu wecken. „Ist schon Okay! Ich kann ja in Grandpas Zimmer schlafen!" „Nein ich meinte nicht nur das heute Abend, es geht allgemein darum wie du mit ihr umgehst seit wir zusammen sind. Ich weiß dass es dir nicht leicht fällt. Danke!" wiederholte er eindringlich.

Chris sah Potter mit seinen tief grünen Augen und plötzlich waren sich ihre Köpfe bedenklich nah. War ihr jemals aufgefallen das ihr Cousin so unglaublich schöne Augen hatte? Reflexartig sprang Potter auf und bereute es im selben Augenblick. „Ich koch ihr einen Kaffe." Sagte sie hastig. Zu allem Überfluss beugte sich Bianca in diesem Moment würgend über den Bettrand. Mit einem Satz war Potter bei ihr und stellte ihren Papierkorb unter Biancas Kopf. Dann stand sie reichlich verwirrt da. Die beiden schnellen Aufsprünge in der kurzen Zeit hatten sie ganz konfus gemacht. Sie besann sich auf das Kaffe kochen und eilte in die Küche.

Als sie eine weile später mit der Tasse zurückkam, sagte Chris er würde jetzt zu Bett gehen. Erschrocken starrte sie ihm nach die heiße Tasse verbrühte langsam ihre Finger aber Potter stellte sie nicht ab, stattdessen klammerte sie sich fester an sie. Bianca schnorchelte in Ihrem Bett wieder leise vor sich hin. Chris hatte den Papierkorb schon beseitigt. So kann das nicht gehen! Sagte Potter zu sich selbst und stellte die Tasse endlich auf den Boden, schlich zu Chris Zimmer und legte ihre Hand auf die Tür. Aber dann verließ sie der Mut. Sie ließ ihre verbrannten Finger auf der Tür zur Klinke hinunter rutschen aber sie betätigte sie nicht. Potter ließ die Hand wieder sinken und ihr Kopf fiel leise schluchzend gegen die Tür. Das erzeugte ein dumpfes Geräusch und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Chris öffnete die Tür und sah in verwundert in Potters gerötete Augen. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er und zog sie in sein Zimmer. „Ich, also ich wollte…" stammelte seine Cousine. Reiß dich zusammen Potter, dachte sie und dann sagte sie fest, wenn auch immer noch einwenig holprig. „Grandpa hat mal gesagt das du es irgendwann merken würdest!" Er sah sie an, so verständnislos das Potter glaubte in mein eigenes Gesicht zu sehen. „Was würde ich merken?" „Das hab ich ihn damals auch gefragt und dann hat er gesagt dass ich das irgendwann merken würde!" Chris Blick wurde sehr ernst er sah so aus als würde er langsam verstehen, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Ich hab es jetzt gemerkt Chris." Erklärte sie weiter. Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er. Potter nickte und er kam ganz nah zu ihr. Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter, er wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg und sah sie lächelnd an „Ist das denn wirklich so schlimm?" „Das kommt drauf an was du sagst." Flüsterte Potter. „Ich hab es gemerkt" sagt er und küsste sie sanft. Sie lösten sich von einander, sahen sich an und versanken in einem noch viel innigeren Kuss. Seine Lippen auf ihren, und in diesem Moment fragten sich beide, warum sie all die Jahre so blind gewesen waren.


	10. Ein Ältester gegen die Liebe

Note 1: Hi ihr zwei wieder ein großes thx fürs Fb. Es freut mich das ihr diese Liebe so schön findet wie ich wobei...naja das müsst ihr nu wohl lesen g Liebe zwischen Kusine und Cousin ist zwar ungewöhnlich aber kein Inzess zumindest laute meinem Infostand und Recherche. So viel Spaß jetzt...

* * *

Teil 12: Ein Ältester gegen die Liebe

Bianca schien nicht zu merken was Chris getan hatte, obwohl sie sonst immer ein Gespür dafür hatte wenn er nicht ehrlich zu ihr was. Aber vielleicht war ihr die Sache im P3 peinlich und sie achtete nicht darauf. Vielleicht glaubte sie auch dass Chris sauer auf sie war, was es auch immer war, Chris war froh dass sie nur wenig mit ihm redete und wenn dann kein Wort über den gestrigen Abend verlor. Er war sich sicher dass er glühend rot geworden wäre wenn sie auch nur gefragt hätte ob sie mit einem Taxi gefahren waren.

Als sie ging fühlte Chris wie sich zum ersten Mal Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Er war sogar richtig gut drauf. Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf durch die Tür zu Victors Schlafzimmer. Potter lag noch immer friedlich schlafend und leicht zusammen gerollt im Bett. Chris lächelte das glückliche Lächeln, eines Mannes der die Frau fürs Leben gefunden hatte. Er zog die Tür leise zu und machte sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg in die Zauberschule um in den Büchern dort nachzuschlagen, wie man Wyatts Krönung verhindern oder wenigstens hinaus zögern konnte.

„Schön das du meinen Rat ernst nimmst!" sagte Juros der ebenfalls einige Bücher zurate zog. „Ich glaube zwar nicht das es was gibt was wir tun können aber einen Versuch ist es wert." Gab Chris zurück. Juros machte ein fröhliches Gesicht nicht ausgelassen aber irgendwie glücklich. „Würdest du noch einen Tipp von mir annehmen Chris?" fragte er. Chris sah von seinen Büchern auf und zuckte Misstrauisch mit den Schultern. „Ich würde dir raten deine Kusine Potter ihr eigenes Leben zu lassen." Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, er konnte doch nicht etwa von unserem Kuss wissen? Wie als antwort sagte Juros „Eine Liebe zwischen euch ist zwar nicht verboten aber sie ist ein Fehler!" Chris starrte ihn ungläubig an wie um alles in der Welt konnte er wissen was ich und sie, was wir gestern getan haben? „Warum ist es ein Fehler?" brachte er schließlich hervor. „Es ist ein Moralischer Fehler Chris. Du hast eine Freundin, eine die dir Treu zur Seite steht. Sie hat es nicht verdient dass du sie hintergehst. Für euere Liebe hat sie viel aufgegeben. Sogar ihre Familie." Chris nickte bekümmert.

Juros hatte Recht aber ich kann doch nicht mein ganzes Leben bei ihr beleiben nur weil sie vieles für mich aufgegeben hat!

„Es ist nicht nur Bianca. Du stürzt auch Potter in einen Abgrund." Sagt Juros und zum Wiederholten mal glaubte Chris Juros könne Gedanken lesen. Er riss die Augen auf „Warum das?" fragte er wütender als beabsichtigt. Juros blieb ruhig „Sie hat einen Freund und sie ist ein ehrliches Mädchen. Du weißt sie sehr sie e s hasst zu Lügen und außerdem was glaubst du passiert wenn ihr euch mal trennt? Wird dann alles so weiter gehen wie vor eurem Versuch ein Paar zu sein? Chris glaub mir ich will euch allen drei Kummer ersparen." Dann stand er auf und ging. Seine Worte hallten in Chris Kopf nach wie ein Echo, i_ wenn ihr euch mal trennt? Wird dann alles so weiter gehen… Sie hat es nicht verdient dass du sie hintergehst. Für euere Liebe hat sie viel aufgegeben… Du stürzt auch Potter in einen Abgrund./i _Chris wusste nicht genau warum aber nach Juros Rede stand für ihn fest was er zu tun hatte.

Ich musste bei Bianca sein und Potter vergessen um unser aller Willen.

Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht aber Potter zu küssen war mit Sicherheit der schönste Fehler den er je gemacht hatte, da war er sich sicher.

Potter hatte Chris den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Er hatte ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen und das war die beste Nachricht die Potter jemals in ihrem Leben erhalten hatte. „Ich liebe dich!" drei kleine Worte die für sie ein ganze Welt bedeuteten.

Jetzt war es schon nach zehn und Potter saß mit ihrer besten Freundin Tara in der Lounge des P3. Es war Taras neunzehnter Geburtstag.

„Und dann haben wir uns geküsst" schloss Potter ihre Erzählung und Tara sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. „Du meine Güte!" rief sie „Wenn das mal kein Geburtstagsgeschenk ist, ich dachte schon ihr bekommt das nie auf die Reihe!" sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. An ihrem Geburtstag strahlte sie immer aber Potter konnte dennoch erkennen das sie auch strahlte weil sie sich für sie freute „Willst du damit sagen dass du es die ganze Zeit geahnt hast?" Tara nickte mit einem freudigen Strahlen. „Oh!" versetzte Potter. „Du warst schon immer vernarrt in Chris und er in dich." Erklärte Tara strahlend. Potter musste lachen, dann sprang sie von ihrem Sessel auf und zog Tara auf die Tanzfläche. „Los Geburtstagskind lass uns tanzen!" Erick hatte das P3 zu Taras Geburtstag mit Luftballons und Girlanden geschmückt und die Band spielte nur Lieder die ihr gefielen. Es war eine super Stimmung aber plötzlich sah Potter das Chris im Türrahmen zum Büro lehnen, er machte ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht. „Ich geh mal rüber!" rief Potter Tara zu, diese nickte und verschwand im Getümmel. „Hey!" sagte Potter als sie vor ihm stand und wusste nichts mit ihren Armen anzufangen. „Potter ich muss mit dir reden!" sagte er und machte immer noch einen sehr Ernsten Eindruck. „Ich- ja okay!" Sie zogen sich ins inner des Büros zurück. Überall hingen Poster und Tourplakate all der Bands die hier im Laufe der Jahre aufgetreten waren. Über dem zerschlissenen Schlafsofa hingen Fotos von Piper, Phoebe, Paige und Erick mit einigen Bands oder Sängern und in der Mitte hing das Familienbild das Erick bei Chris Geburtstag ein Jahr vor Pipers Tod aufgenommen hatte. Chris ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen Potter blieb vor ihm stehen und kam mir vor wie ein kleines Schulmädchen das auf seine Strafe wartete. „Öhm", begann Chris und wirkte jetzt deutlich unsicherer als zu beginn. „ich glaube der Kuss gestern Nacht war ein Fehler!" sagt er als berichtete er die Butter sei leer. Potter versuchte ihre Mimik unter Kontrolle zu halten aber sie spürte wie ihr Mund nach untern klappte. Bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte sprach er weiter. „Ich meine es war wirklich schön und so- aber ich hab Bianca und du hast auch jemanden. Wir sollten ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen." Potter stand nur da und starrte ihn an. „Wen hab ich?" fragte sie weder Herr über ihre Sinne noch über ihre Stimme. „Du hast Pedro. " Sagte Chris und klang als wolle er ihr einen löchrigen Socken schmackhaft machen. „Ja, genau. Stimmt!" sagte sie, ihre Lüge jetzt zu offenbaren kam ihr lächerlich vor. Allmählich begriff sie was er mir sagte. „Du hast vollkommen recht, ich darf Pedro nicht wehtun und du Bianca. Du hast ja so recht, es war ein Fehler." Sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Chris nickte und stand auf. „Schön das du das so siehst" er verließ das Büro und Potter konnte gerade noch sehen wie er in der tanzenden Menge verschwand, dann brach sie in schluchzen aus und das wummern der Musik versteckte es.

Tara war nun also neunzehn und ich habe meinen Cousin geküsst der mich nicht als seine Freundin will, na dann war ist ja alles prima, dachte Potter, als sie am nächsten morgen die Augen öffnete. Sie hatte im Büro auf dem ausziehbaren Sofa geschlafen, neben ihr lagen Erick und Tara. Sie hatten mich gefunden und getröstet. Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog ihre Jeans über. Sie verspürte kein großes Interesse daran nachhause zu gehen und auf Chris zu treffen aber heute würde ihr Grandpa wieder kommen und er war sicher traurig wenn sie ihn nicht begrüßte. Taras zerstrubelter Kopf tauchte auf dem Deckenwirrwarr auf und sie reib sich verschlafen die Augen. „Gehst du?" fragte sie und schob Ericks Arm von ihren Beinen. „Ich hätte dich schon noch geweckt!" Tara zog sich ebenfalls ihre Hose an. „Lassen wir ihn schlafen!" sagte sie und zeigte auf Erick. Die beiden hinterließen einen kleinen Zettel auf dem sie sich bedanken. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nachhause zu den Halliwells. Mit Tara an ihrer Seite war es für Potter leichter Chris wieder zu sehen. Er saß alleine am Tisch und Frühstückte. „Na ihr zwei wie war es noch?" fragte er als sie nichts gewesen. Tara warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu während Potter „Schön!" nuschelte. „Warst wohl noch bei Pedro, wie?" sagte er und schob den beiden Mädchen Tassen zu. Potter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Na ja wie auch immer ich hol jetzt Grandpa, wollt ihr mitkommen?" Tara und Potter schüttelten den Kopf. Chris verabschiedete sich und ging. Potters Kopf krachte auf die Tischplatte. „Na prima!" murmelte sie in ihre Arme. „jetzt können wir nicht mehr normal mit einander umgehen."

Es war für Chris nicht einfach gewesen, Potter darum zu bitten die Sache mit dem Kuss zu vergessen und um genau zu sein wollte er ja gar nicht dass sie es vergaß. Aber es schien ihr weniger aus zu machen als Chris erwartet hatte. Und er musste sich eingestehen dass es ihm wehtat. Häufiger als vorher besuchte Potter Pedro wann immer sie ging um ihn zu treffen betete Chris sie würde zuhause bleiben. Mit Bianca war seit dem Kuss mit Potter aber alles bedeutend leichter geworden. Sie war viel gelöster und lustiger als sonst. Das machte seine Gefühle aber nur umso verwirrter. Er wusste dass er Potter liebte auch wenn er sich für Bianca entschieden hatte. Aber er liebte eben auch Bianca und so sehr sich bemühte- er konnte keine richtige Entscheidung treffen. Chris wusste jetzt wie man sich fühlte wenn man glaubte zwei Leben, leben zu müssen und hätte er nicht gewusst das er beiden damit weh tat dann hätte er es getan. Dann hätte er ein Leben mit Potter und ein weiteres mit Bianca geführt.

Potter und Chris bemühten sich um einen normalen Umgang, sie wollten dass alles wieder so war wie früher. Es gelang ihnen sogar einigermaßen, wenn man davon absah dass sie viel vorsichtiger waren. Einen kleinen Scherz auf kosten des anderen, den sie vor ein paar Wochen noch gemacht hätten, verhallte jetzt ungesagt um jedem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Victor hatte natürlich sofort gemerkt das es zwischen seinen Enkelkindern anders war als zu beginn seiner Geschäftsreise. Noch am selben Abend an dem er wieder da war sprach er die beiden darauf an.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit euch beiden?" fragte er und packte ein paar Souvenirs aus seinem Rucksack. Chris suchte Potters Blick aber sie sah ihn nicht an. „Sieh mal", sagte Victor „das ist für Tara zum Geburtstag." Er hielt Potter ein in samtenen Stoff gebundenes Buch mit asiatischen Mustern unter die Nase. Für Victor war Tara wie ein viertes Enkelkind, sie war seit ihrem sechsten Lebensjahr Tag ein Tag aus bei den Halliwells gewesen.

Potter nickte bekümmert aber Victor ließ sich seine gute Laune nicht verderben. „Nächstes Mal musst du mich beamen Chris, diese Fliegerei macht einen ja Wahnsinnig." Klagte er und näselte noch eine weile an seinem Rucksack herum, dann kam er wieder zur Sache. „Was ist los ihr Trauerklöße?" „Wir haben uns geküsst!" sagte Potter so freiheraus das Chris richtig überrumpelt war. „Das ist doch toll," erwiderte ihr Grandpa „ich dachte mir schon lange das…" aber Potter unterbrach ihn und sagte abermals freiheraus. „Aber Chris glaubt das es besser ist wenn er bei Bianca bleibt und ich finde das auch!" Victor sah von einem zum anderen und sein Blick war äußerst Misstrauisch, vielleicht erwartete er von den beiden so etwas wie, „Haha war nur ein Scherz!" aber es war eben keiner. Nachdem er sie eine weile gemustert hatte sagte er „Na wenn das für euch beide in Ordnung ist." „Ist es!" sagten Potter und Chris Gleichzeit. „Nun denn!" sagte Grandpa und zog eine Packung Reisnudeln aus seinem Rucksack.

* * *

Tbc...


	11. Träume kommen, Träume gehen

Note 1: Hi June, wo du Recht hast hast du recht noch ist nicht aller Tage abend...bin gespannt was du zu diesem Teil sagst.

LG anna

* * *

Teil 13: Träume kommen, Träume gehen

Potter hatte beschlossen das es keinen Sinn hatte ihre Beziehung zu Chris aufs Spiel zu setzten nur weil er nicht die selben Gefühle für sie hatte wie sie für ihn. Potter begann tatsächlich sich mit Pedro zu treffen auch wenn sie sich bei jedem Date mehr langweilte. Victor beobachtete jede Unterhaltung seiner Enkel mit einem Ungläubigen Stauen als könne er nicht fassen wie sie die Sache so einfach hinter sich lassen konnten. Um ehrlich zu sein ging es Potter ähnlich aber sie sprach ihre wahren Gedanken nur bei Tara aus die sie immer häufiger zu ihren Treffen mit Pedro mitnahm, was den armen sichtlich verwirrte.

„Machst du weiter?" fragte Tara als sie mit Potter das P3 verließ, sie hatten Erick dabei geholfen eine Band beim Soundcheck zu begleiten.

„Womit?" fraget Potter scheineilig „Damit Pedro hinzuhalten?" gab Tara zurück und sah ihre beste Freundin ernst an, während sie durch den Nieselregen stapften. „Ich halte Pedro gar nicht hin!" maulte Potter. Tara zog nur die Brauen nach oben sagte aber nichts. Sie kannte Potter viel besser als sie sich selbst kannte, zumindest kam es Potter manchmal so vor. Seit dem Kuss waren zwei Monate vergangen, zwei Monate die sich zogen wie ein halbes Leben. Potter zog die Jacke enger um sich und schauderte über sich selbst. Oft erwischte sie sich bei Tagträumen in denen sie sah wie Chris seine Arme um ihren Körper schlang oder sie küsste. Allmählich glaubte sie verrückt zu werden. „Tara siehst du manchmal Dinge die es nicht gibt?" Tara blieb abrupt stehen. Ihre braunen Augen verengten sich zu besorgten Schlitzen. „Süße ich mach mir langsam echt sorgen um dich." Potter murmelte „Ach Quatsch!" und lief weiter Tara versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen aber Potter antwortete nicht zu sehr war sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt und dem Umzugswagen vor ihrer Haustür.

„Was, was soll denn das werden?" stotterte Potter als sie vor Bianca stand. Bianca lächelte freundlich und antwortete mit einer Stimme als spräche sie mit einem kleinen Kind. „Das ist ein Umzug!" Tara schnaubte „Das sehen wir. Aber wer zieht wohin?"

_Zieh bitte nicht bei uns ein. Zieh bitte nicht bei uns ein,_ bettelte Potter Stumm. „Chris zieht zu **mir**!" sagte sie leise und ihr lächeln war verschwunden, mochte sein das sie Potter nicht mochte aber in diesem Moment schien sie ihr Leid zu tun. Sie wusste was es bedeutete Chris zu verlieren. Doch sie weis nichts von unserem Kuss, dachte Potter.

Sie hätte es ihr sagen können, doch sie konnte es nicht tun. Warum zwei Leben versauen? Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt das letzte i_zieh bitte nicht zu uns/i_ verhallte in der leere. Ihre Augen waren so weit aufgerissen das sie tränten. Oder waren es Tränen? Sie konnte nichts sagen, gar nichts. Langsam drehte sie sich weg und starrte jetzt auf die Haustür. Tara flüsterte „Potter ist alles Okay?" Potter wendete ihr, ihren leeren Blick zu aber ansonsten tat sie nichts. Die Haustür ging auf und unwillkürlich sah alle drei wieder zur Tür. Chris Gesicht wurde ebenso leer wie Potters als er sie sah. Hinter ihm stand Victor und wie Tara und Bianca sah er von einem zum anderen. Potter konnte ihre Blicke spüren. Chris kam einen Schritt näher stellte den Karton den er trug auf den Boden und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf seine Kusine zu. Als hätte das einen Schalter umgelegt, kehrten Potters Gefühle zurück „ICH HASSE DICH! schrie sie und rannte weg, die Straße entlang, die grau, nass und endlos vor ihr lag, wie ihr Leben.

„Potter bleib stehen!" schrie Chris ihr nach und wollte hinter ihr her rennen aber Tara hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was hast du nur getan?" fragte sie mit anklagendem Blick. Chris wusste nichts zu sagen. Victor nahm den Karton den Chris auf den Boden gestellt hatte und gab ihn an Bianca weiter. Chris sah ihn an und wusste immer noch nicht was er sagen sollte. Bianca und Tara standen daneben wie schlechte Komparsen. „Ich wollte doch nur..." begann er aber er beendete den Satz nicht. Victor sah seinen Enkel durchdringend an. Chris wusste dass er nicht böse auf ihn war, dass er ihn nicht hasste, weil er auszog ohne mit Potter darüber zu sprechen. Aber Potter hasste ihn, dass hatte sie selbst gesagt und das tat weh. Chris verhielt mich wie ein Arschloch, es war klar. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern, nicht nachdem was er gesehen hatte.

_Chris brütete über den Büchern, die ihm dabei helfen sollten seinen Bruder zu retten aber er sah nicht wirklich was auf den Seiten stand. Seite um Seite blätterte er um ohne zu lesen. Vor sich sah er immer nur ihr Gesicht. Das Gesicht seiner Kusine Potter, er wusste zwar das er sie vergessen musste aber es gelang ihm nicht. Plötzlich erhellte ein sanftes Licht den Raum. „Chris, wie ich sehe bist du bei der Arbeit!" sagte einer der Ältesten, der Chris schon öfter besucht hatte, mit einlullender Stimme. Seine groben Gesichtszüge waren ganz anders als die der anderen Ältesten, sie wirkten weniger gütig. Chris schlug das Buch zu und sah Jurors an, wann immer er ihn Aufsuchte hatte er einen Job für ihn. Diesmal war es anders Jurors setzte sich zu Chris an den Tisch und betrachtet eine weile die Bücher die er las. Nervös zupfte der junge Wächter des Lichts an seinem T-Shirt Saum. „Chris, ich möchte dir gerne etwas zeigen!" sagte Jurors gedehnt. „Worum geht es?" Chris war anzumerken das er Skeptisch war. Die besuche des Ältesten waren für ihn nie besonders Positiv gewesen. „Du weißt worum es geht, denn es beansprucht all deine Gedanken für sich." Chris erschauderte –Jurors kann nicht wissen was ich denke- dachte er –Aber er hat auch gewusst dass ich Potter geküsst habe. Jurors sah Chris an mit wachen durchdringenden Augen an. „Bist du bereit?" fragte er, seine Stimme klang wie in Nebel gehüllt. Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, hatte er denn eine Wahl? „Mach die Augen zu und lege deine Hände in meine, dann wirst du die Antwort auf die Frage erhalten die dein junges Herz quält!" gerade als Chris dachte das Jurors mächtig übertrieb, schob dieser seine Hände in die Chris´. Ihn durch zuckte etwas was sonst nur Potter fühlte, eine Vision. Mit verschwommenen Umrissen sah er wie Potter, etwas älter als sie es heute war, in einem Bett lag auf der Bettdecke lag ein Bündel und ein Mann beugte sich zu Potter hinunter und Umarmte sie. So glücklich hatte er seine Kusine noch nie gesehen. „Sie ist wundervoll!" sagte der Mann zu Potter und schien sehr glücklich zu sein. Chris kannte den Mann nicht aber eins war sicher er war es nicht und jetzt erkannte er auch was das kleine Bündel war. Es war ein Baby, Potters Kind. Die Vision löste sich auf uns Chris befand sie wieder im jetzt. „Weißt du jetzt was du zu tun hast?" fragte Jurors eindringlich. Chris nickte langsam, ja er hatte verstanden._

Immer noch lief Potter die Straße entlang ohne auf den Weg zuachten. Erst als sie in den Schatten einer Häuserwand trat sah sie auf um nicht gegen etwas zu laufen. Sie zuckte zusammen, es war eins von Wyatts Plakaten das sie sah. Wyatt lächelte sie von oben herab an, mit einem lächeln das so falsch war, dass einem der Atem stockte. Und wie sie sein Gesicht so betrachtete wurde ihr eins klar, wenn sie Chris jetzt gehen ließ ohne sich mit ihm zu versöhnen, war sie alleine. Alleine mit Problemen die, die Magie mit sich brachten, mit Problemen die das Erwachsen werden so mit sich brachte. Ohne genau darüber nach zudenken rannte sie zurück. Wieder achtete sie nicht auf den Weg und sah erst auf als sie wieder vor dem Umzugswagen stand. Potter wusste nicht was sie mehr freuen sollte, Tara und Biancas ungläubiger Blick oder Victors und Chris´ lächeln. Als sie auf Chris zuging verblasste sein lächeln und wich Angst. Angst vor einem weiteren hysterischen Ausbruch ihrerseits. „Ich dachte du hasst mich!" hauchte er. „Ich kann dich niemals hassen. Ich bin eine Lügnerin." Gab Potter zurück und ihre Stimme klang ganz anders als sonst. „Bist du nicht, es tut mir leid." „Ach was!" sagte sie und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Arm. „Du bist erwachsen. Ich freu mich für euch, ich weiß das du Bianca liebst." Chris nickte und schloss seine Arme um Potter. Es war wie nachhause kommen, ein Gefühl das man hat wenn man nach Jahren wieder einen Film sieht den man als Kind geliebt hat. Wenn man für einige Sekunden wieder fühlt wie ein Kind, sie wollte ihn nicht wieder loslassen tat es aber bevor er es tun konnte. Als sie am Abend in ihrem Bett lag und die Astlöcher in den Dachlatten zählte, wurde ihr bewusst das sie heute etwas sehr Erwachsenes getan hatte und das Erwachsensein hieß das richtige zu tun auch wenn es weh tat. Im Allgemeinen wird Erwachsen sein völlig überbewertet, dachte sie bitter und drehte sich zum einschlafen auf die andere Seite.

* * *

Tbc...


	12. Terror

Note 1: Wow nur noch fünf Teile dann muss ich neue schreiben...

Note 2: Es freut mich das euch der Teil wieder gefallen hat. Chris ist schon ein verrückter Trottel, er tut sich immer weh wenn er denkt es hilft anderen und in diesem Fall tut es das noch nicht mal. Dieser Teil wird allen die wissen wollen was mit Wyatt ist gefallen denke ich. Also noma danke Phania und June!

* * *

Teil 14: Terror

So zogen die Tage ins Land und Potter gewöhnte sich an den Gedanken, das Chris und Bianca nun endgültig ein Paar waren. Sie schoss Pedro in den Wind, der ihr ehrlich mitteilte, dass er das alles schon geahnt hätte.

Es war ein Sonntag als Potter aus dem Bett kroch und sich richtig mies fühlte. Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett und ging zu ihrem Kalender. Heute war Piper Todestag und sie fragte sich wie Chris sich wohl fühlte. Sie sah zu dem alten Familien Bild das auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Es war komisches Gefühl, sieben Jahre waren vergangen und nichts, rein gar nichts hatte sich verändert. Sie fühlte immer noch die Trauer in sich und sie erinnerte sich an jede einzelne Minute an ihrem Todestag und den Tagen die darauf folgten. Traurig wendete sie sich ab und kroch zurück in ihr warmes Bett. Es war schrecklich kalt geworden obwohl sich San Francisco mit großen Schritten dem Sommer näherte. Plötzlich fiel Potter auf das es unnatürlich still war. Es war nichts zu hören nur ihr eigener Atem, draußen schien nichts zu sein, keine Autos keine Menschen, nichts. Zumindest waren sie nicht zuhören. Sie ging zum Fenster, das konnte nur eine Dämonische Ursache haben. So schnell wie die Stille gekommen war so schnell ging sie wieder. Das Haus erzitterte und Putz bröckelte von der Decke, die Wände bebeten. Schützend hielt sich Potter ihre Arme vors Gesicht. Was zum Teufel war das? Der Lärm von draußen war Ohrenbetäubend. „Potter! Potter, wo bist du?" Es war Victor der ihren Namen rief. Der Lärm wurde immer lauter und das Haus schien jeden Moment zusammen zufallen. San Francisco war früher vielleicht von Erdbeben heimgesucht worden aber nicht mehr seit man einen Weg gefunden hatte sie zu verhindern. „Das kann nur Wyatts Schuld sein!" schrie Potter und war sich nicht sicher ob Victor sie hören konnte und wo er war. Potter begann zu husten, Staub trat in ihre Lungen. Victors rufe waren nicht mehr zuhören. Nun bebte das Haus so sehr das Potter zu Boden stürzte. „Grandpa!" würgte Potter zwischen dem Husten hervor, sie hörte ihn nicht mehr und das machte ihr Angst. Sie rappelte sich auf und hangelte sich über all ihre Sachen, die aus den Regalen, gestürzt waren. Der Staub war so dicht das sie nichts sehen konnte. Draußen ging die Welt unter- zwischen das krachen von Holz und zerbersten von Beton, mischten sich immer mehr panische Schreie. Dann spürte Potter wie jemand ihren Arm umklammerte und ehe sie sich zu ihm umsehen könnte schwebte sie zwischen hier und jetzt und in der nächsten Sekunde krachten ihre Füße auf den harten Parkettboden der Zauberschule.

Das erste was Potter sah war Victor, mit dem weißen Staub in seinen Haaren und den Blut unterlaufenen Augen sah er viel älter aus als er war. „Du hättest dich beeilen können!" klagte er, aber er meinte nicht Potter sondern Chris, der sie hierher gebracht hatte. „Bianca war schneller!" beschwerte er sich weiter und wie auf Kommando betrat sie die Bibliothek, beladen mit einem Tablett auf dem vier dampfende Tassen standen. Auch ihre Haare waren schneeweiß. Chris ließ ihren Arm los und sah sie an. „War doch viel spannender so, oder?" Potter antwortete nichts, musste aber lächeln. Chris Haar war ebenfalls voll weißem Staub und Potter fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wie es ihm wohl ging. Sie hatte die Möglichkeit seine Gefühle zu erkunden, sie musste nur ihre Empathie einsetzten. Doch bei ihrer Familie tat Potter das so gut wie nie ohne guten Grund. Der letzte gute Grund war Chris Depression nach Wyatts Abgang gewesen aber die Sache hatte sich ja erledigt nachdem Bianca ihn wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte. Heute musste es ihm ähnlich schlecht gehen, es war der Todestag seiner Mutter und Wyatt zerstörte die Stadt. Schlagartig wurde Potter bewusst dass nicht alle lauschig in einer Bibliothek saßen, die Menschen da draußen waren in Gefahr. Tara, Erick, Sheila, Luise und selbst Darryl kämpften vielleicht in diesem Moment mit dem Tod. Jemand musst Wyatt aufhalten, auf dem schnellsten Weg. „Der Ältesten Rat will dass wir drei uns darum kümmern." Sagte Chris als hätte er Potters Gedanken gelesen. Sie spürte wie seine Hand, ihrer Finger berührte und errötete. „Jetzt müssen wir erstmal was warmes trinken, sonst halten wir niemanden auf!" sagte Bianca mütterlich aber bestimmt und schob Potter, Chris und Victor der Reihe nach eine Tasse voll Tee in die Hand. Chris war ganz offensichtlich nicht der Meinung das es Zeit zum Tee trinken war aber er Protestierte nicht. Potter nahm einen großen Schluck Tee er brannte heiß in ihrer Kehle aber er spülte auch den Staub aus ihrem Hals. Dennoch war sie unruhig. „Ich hol mal ein Pendel!" sagte Chris, stellte seine unberührte Teetasse zurück auf das Tablett und verschwand den langen Gang entlang.

Bianca, Victor und Potter schwiegen bis er wieder da war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Wyatt ausgependelt war. „Dann machen wir dem Bastard mal Feuer unter dem Hintern!" sagte Chris düster. Victor wollte etwas Pädagogisches sagen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Chris wendete sich wieder an Potter „Möchtest du mit Bianca oder mit mir reisen?" fragte er und sie verstand nicht ganz warum er sie vor eine Wahl stellte. Ihr Großvater nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab „Oh, nimm Chris! Sie ist furchtbar" er verzog das Gesicht und Bianca lachte leise. Auch Chris und Potter schmunzelten. Für Grandpa war es schwer gewesen sich an das beamen zu gewöhnen, obwohl er es jetzt liebte. Doch mit einer Phönixhexe zu „reisen" war doch einwenig etwas anderes. Entschlossen griff Potter nach Chris Arm. „Ich ziehe Chris-Tours vor!" erwiderte sie. Bianca nickte wohlwollend und schimmerte sich bereits weg. Chris blieb stehen. „Wir beeilen uns und dann können wir hoffentlich bald wieder nachhause." Erklärte Chris seinem Großvater. „Ach ich komm schon klar!" erwiderte Victor und stand auf.

„Soll ich dir was sagen?" fragte Chris als er gegangen war. Potter fand die Situation etwas bedenklich, er sicher nicht. Es war nicht einfach zu akzeptieren dass er Bianca genommen hat und jede seiner Annährungen an machten es Potter noch schwere, es stürzte sie regelrecht in einen Abgrund. Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte betont desinteressiert. „Ich bin froh dass du dabei bist!" sagte er und sie stürzte in einen Abgrund.

Die zwei erreichten die Brücke kurz nach Bianca. Dass er ausgerechnet die Brücke ausgewählt hatte, empfand Chris als persönlichen Angriff. Er, ob gut oder böse, wusste genau das er die Brücke auf merkwürdigerweise liebte. Leo hatte ihm gezeigt wo es hinging wenn er nachdenken musste und da er sonst nicht viel hatte was ihn mit seinem Vater verband, hatte er die Brücke seitdem ebenfalls zum nachdenken genutzt. Potter und Wyatt waren die einzigen die das wussten.

Wyatt schien seine Familie nicht wahrzunehmen. Der Wind wehte durch seine Haare, sein Gesicht war rot und feucht von Schweiß und Tränen, seine Augen glühten schwarz.

Chris bemerkte Potters durchdringenden Blick und ärgerte sich dass sie nicht Wyatt sondern ihn so ansah. „Was ist?" fragte er scharrend. Sie wendete den Blick ab. „Nichts!" nuschelte sie dabei. Plötzlich kam Leben in Wyatt. „Wie nett das ihr gekommen seit um mir bei der Erprobung meiner neuen Kräfte zuzusehen." Sagte er ohne auch nur im Mindesten überrascht zu sein dass er nicht mehr allein auf der Brücke war. Alarmiert sah Chris seinen großen Bruder an „Du hast Excalibur noch nicht aus dem Stein gezogen, die Krönungsfeier ist erst in ein paar Tagen!" erklärte er ihm, nicht zuletzt um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Wyatt sah ihn an, sein Augen hatten wieder ihre alte Farbe aber sie waren kalt und leer. Die Augen meines Bruders haben vor Liebe und Güte geglüht nicht vor Bosheit, dachte Chris traurig. „Wer sagt dir dass ich es nicht vorgezogen habe?" fragte er amüsiert. Biancas Blick flackerte.

„Wyatt du musst das nicht tun um Piper zu Rächen das hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Sie hätte mit allen Kräften verhindert was du jetzt tust!" schrie Potter plötzlich. Sie war ganz bleich im Gesicht und sah ganz so aus als wäre ihr schlecht. „Was hast du?" fragte Chris leise und trat einen Schritt an sie heran. „Ich fühle seine Kräfte!" keuchte sie. „Ich dachte du spiegelst nur Gefühle!" Sie hustete „Sieht so aus als wäre das nicht mehr alles." Dann schloss sie die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Chris wendete meinen Blick wieder Wyatt zu. „Ich hab echt keine Lust hier oben zustehen und Fähnchen um Wind zu spielen und schon gar nicht wenn du der Wind bist!" brüllte er. Wyatt schien die ganze Sache tierischen Spaß zu machen. Er grinste was äußerst grotesk wirkte weil sein Gesicht noch immer voller Tränen war. „Ich sehe du hast dich mit Bianca vertragen!" feixte er. „Jaah, hab ich!" „Schön!" sagte er nur, sein Blick ruhte auf Bianca, Chris Blick ruhte auf ihm und Biancas? Er sah zu ihr rüber, sie zeigte auf Potter die sich mittlerweile auf dem Boden krümmte. „Was hast du?" fragte Chris Sinnloserweise. „Was glaubst du denn?" presste sie hervor. Dann sah sie ihn an ihr Gesicht war so schweißnass wie das von Wyatt. „Er hat Excalibur aus dem Stein gezogen!" Chris wusste nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte und schwieg. Bianca stützte Potter. Chris funkelte Wyatt an. „Ja Excalibur hübsches Geschenk zum Geburtstag was?" es war keine Frage und auch keine Feststellung, es war eine Tatsache. „Ahhhhrg!" kam es plötzlich von Potter sie schleuderte etwas auf Wyatt und Chris Blick folgte diesem etwas voller Staunen. Wyatt folg einige Meter weit. „Was zur Hölle war das?" fragte Chris sie entsetzt. „Weiß nicht!" nuschelte sie und richtet sich schwach von Biancas Seite auf. „Aber was immer es war es war zu viel!" schrie nun Wyatt. Er schleuderte seine Energiebälle in Potters und Biancas Richtung. Chris beamte sich vor die beiden, ergriff ihre Hände und beamte sie hinter Wyatt. Der Energieball schlug ein und zerfetzte den kompletten Brückenpfeiler. Die Autos unter ihnen quietschten, Menschen schrieen und liefen weg. Wyatt drehte sich wieder zu uns, „Ihr kommt mir nicht davon!" Potter murmelte „Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher!" sie kniff die Augen so fest zusammen das sie Tränten. Wyatt lachte dümmlich und in ebendieser Haltung erstarrte er kurzdarauf. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Bianca. Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte sie lahm. „Aber wir sollten hier weg!" dann brach sie zusammen.


	13. Kraft und Macht

Note 1: June Danke für dein Feeback. Der Wille Wyatts Beweggründe aufzuklären ist bei mir genauso groß wie bei dir und wenn alle so läuft wie ich es plan wirst du in 5-7 Teilen darauf eine erste Antwort erhalten und Wyatt wird dann auch noch öfter Teil der Handlung sein. Zu der Frage mit den Teilen, also vier habe ich im Moment schon geschrieben aber ein Ende ist da nch lange nicht in Sicht... ;) Wie auch immer thx fürs Fb! Ich freue mich immer riesig!

Note 2: Phania dir natürlich auch vielen dank G

* * *

So nu aba eingetaucht in die Wunderbare Welt von Potter und Chris...Übrigens heute is Drews 26ter Geburtstag (Auch wenn du es nie lesen wirst alles alles gute...der Teil ist heute dir gewidmet!)

* * *

Teil 15: Kraft und Macht 

Chris und Bianca brachten Potter zurück in die Zauberschule und nachdem sie, sie in Gideons Obhut gegeben hatten, durften sie drei Tage nicht zu ihr. „Sie ist zu erschöpft! Lasst ihr einfach ein wenig Zeit!" war alles was Gideon sagte.

Da sowohl die Wohnung von Chris und Bianca als auch die Victor und Potter zerstört war zogen sie in die Zauberschule und nutzten das warten auf Potter Genesung um die Wohnungen gemeinsam zu renovieren. Wyatt schien den Streit nicht ganz unbeschadet überstanden zu haben. Sein angekratztes Ego polierte er damit auf, das er die Golden Gate Bridge fast gänzlich zerstörte. Die Bewohner der Stadt waren nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zusprechen und dabei hatten sie noch glück gehabt. Es war fast unmöglich aber wie durch Zauberhand war in den Trümmern niemand ums Leben gekommen. Doch wenn Wyatts das ändern wollte, dann würde er das tun.

Endlich am dritten Tag nach Wyatts kleiner Machtdemonstration, ließ man die drei wieder zu Potter. Aber erst einige Tage später erwachte sie aus ihrem Komatösen Dämmerschlaf.

Müde und noch einwenig blass wirkte sie als Victor, Bianca und Chris leise den Raum betraten. Sie lächelte schwach und ihre Gegenüber ließen sich auf die üppig bestickten Sessel gleiten, sie selbst blieb auffordernd stehen. „Wie geht es Tara und Erik und Sheila und Dad?" fragte sie ohne umschweifen. „Gut", erklärte Victor „Es ist niemandem was passiert und das P3 ist unversehrt! Ich schätzte Wyatt wollte nicht dass dem Club etwas passiert" „Gut!" erwiderte sie langsam. „Ihr wisst es wohl noch nicht!" seufzte sie nachdem sie eine weile Stocksteif dagesessen hatten. Potter war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf ihrer Familie zu erzählen warum sie in der Lage gewesen war Chris Bruder mal richtig einzuheizen.

„Nein tut uns leid wir wissen nichts!" erklärte Bianca bekümmert. Potter seufzte noch einmal und setzte sich in den letzten noch freien Sessel. „Es ist eine Weiterentwicklung der Empathie, eine seltene!" sie machte eine lange Pause und suchte nach den Richtigen Worten. „Ich reflektiere die Kräfte die man gegen mich oder andere Unschuldige in meiner Umgebung einsetzten will und habe sie solange selbst wie der eigentliche Benutzer gedenkt sie zu gebrauchen." Bianca klappte vor erstaunen der Mund nach unten. „Ich muss sehr viel Kraft aufwenden um diese Kräfte dann nicht gegen unschuldige zu nutzen, denn ich nehme auch die negativen Gedanken des eigentlichen Trägers auf." „Deshalb warst du in letzten Tage außer Gefecht?" fragte Victor und legte liebevoll seine Hand auf Potters Bein. „Jah", antwortete sie gedehnt. „weil Wyatts Kräfte unglaublich stark sind. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich gespürt habe dass er Excalibur aus dem Stein gezogen hat." Schloss sie und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück Chris war Sprachlos und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. „Es hat uns das Leben gerettet! Danke Potter!" sagte Bianca neben ihm aber er hörte sie kaum, er wünschte sich Empathische Kräfte um Potters Gefühle zu erkunden. Doch er musste sich mit dem abfinden was er in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, sie machte sich furchtbare sorgen und sie hatte Angst. Chris wünschte sich, sie würde mit ihm reden.

Kaum durfte Potter das plüschige Zimmer wieder verlassen und eines in der nähe von Grandpa beziehen, wartete die nächste Hiobsbotschaft schon auf sie. Ich sollte einen Kurs in der Zauberschule belegen, ein halbes Jahr lang. Keiner der drei Halliwell Kinder hatten je die Zauberschule besuchen müssen, wenn man mal vom Kindergarten absah, den sie in der Magischen Einrichtung absolviert hatten. Dir drei durften wie ihre Mütter auf eine ganz normale Schule gehen und ein ganz normales Leben genießen. Zum einen weil sie zuhause alles lernten was eine Hexe wissen musste und zum anderen weil Leo dafür sorgte das Gideon Höchstpersönlich einmal im Jahr die Fortschritte seine Söhne und Potter überprüfte. Wie auch ihre beiden Cousins hatte Potter das immer gehasst und es war eine schrecklich Vorstellung dieser Sache ein halbes Jahr am Stück ausgeliefert zu sein.

Doch Gideon war der Meinung, dass ihre neuen Kräfte eine Ausbildung brauchten, dass Potter sie besser in den Griff bekam wenn sie den Unterricht in der Zauberschule besuchte. Obwohl keine rechte Begeisterung aufkommen wollt, beugte sich Potter seinem Willen und so stand sie am nächsten Morgen vor seinem Büro, so wie er es gewollt hatte.

* * *

Wie war das June? Kurz Kürzer am Kürzesten...der nächste wird wieder länger versprochen...!

Tbc...


	14. Kyle Brody

Note 1: Danke wie immer für euer FB. Ich bin echt froh das du es dann doch noch lesen konntest Phania. Wie geht es übrigens bei deiner Story weiter? Ich hab schon länger nichts mehr davon gehört und muss zu meiner Schande gestehen das ich immer noch nicht FBt habe rotwerd Ich hole das bald nach.

Hier bekommt ihr nun zwei neue Teil, weil ich ja einen langen versprochen habe...und Teil 16 nicht wirklich lang ist.

* * *

Teil 16: Kyle Brody

Potter betrat Gideons Büro mit reichlich Unwillen. Er sah nicht von seinen Büchern auf als sei ein trat und sie fragte sich ob er wirklich mit den dicken Wälzern arbeitete oder nur so tat, weil es einen Imposanten Eindruck machte. „Potter wie schön das du pünktlich bist. Oh wie ich sehe hast du deine Bücher schon erhalten." Seine Stimme klang wie immer ein wenig überfreundlich. Potter legte den Bücherstapel, den sie vor sich her trug ab und sah ihn abwertend an aber er bemerkte es nicht, sondern blieb über seine Bücher gebeugt. Potter dachte nicht daran irgendetwas zu sagen, je länger sie hier saß desto weniger Unterricht würde sie ertragen müssen. Schließlich stand er auf und zog ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal. „Wir warten nur noch auf deinen Lehrer, denn ich habe noch etwas mit euch zu besprechen!" Potter nickte, hatte aber gar nicht richtig zugehört. „Dir gefällt das alles nicht ich weiß!" sagte Gideon in einem Ton den er wohl für väterlich hielt. „Erzählen sie mir was Neues!" sagte Potter giftig. Gideon schmunzelte und setzte sich mit dem neuen Buch an seinen Schreibtisch. „Ja, ja ich weis das Vorlaute Gemüt ist bei den Halliwells sehr ausgeprägt." Die Augen des Mädchens verengten sich zu zornigen Schlitzen. Manchmal stellte sie sich die Frage wer schlimmer war, Gideon oder Leo. Jeder war auf seine Art schlimm aber wenn sie sich entscheiden müsste, so war Gideons pseudo-verständnisvolle Art schlimmer als Leos Ignorante.

Als es nach einer weile an der Tür klopfte, war Potter doch erleichtert, aber sie machte mir nicht die Mühe sich umzusehen. „Ich bin hier können wir zur Sache kommen?" fragte die Stimme hinter ihr. Sie klang ebenso Lustlos wie Potter sich fühlte und was noch viel auffälliger war, sie kannte diese Stimme langsam drehte sie sich um, um zur prüfen das sie sich nicht irrte.

Vor Freude riss Potter den Mund auf, sie hatte Recht gehabt. „Kyle!" „Potter!" kam es von der anderen Seite und Kyle schien ebenso erleichtert zu sein Potter zu sehen wie sie ihn zu sehen. Selbst Gideons überlegenes Schmunzeln konnte die Laune der beiden nicht vermiesen, mit Kyle an ihrer Seite würde alles nur halb so schlimm werden, da war Potter sich sicher.

Obwohl Paige und er nie geheiratet hatten war er für sie Zeitlebens immer Onkel Kyle gewesen. Er hatte genauso im Halliwell Haus wie ihr Vater, er und Paige hatten sich Kinder gewünscht aber es hatte nie geklappt. Als Potter noch kleiner war, war Paige schwanger gewesen aber sie hatte das Kind verloren. Über diesen Kummer hatte sich die Hochzeit hinaus gezögert und schließlich lebten beide bis zu Paiges Tod in ihrer Verlobung. Sie betonten immer wieder dass sie so viel glücklicher waren und wer die beiden zusammen sah, wusste dass es stimmte. Kyle hatte sich nach Paiges Tod aus dem Halliwell Haus zurückgezogen, hat ein Jahr Auszeit aus seiner Wächter des Lichts Tätigkeit genommen und war um die Welt geflogen. Als er wiederkam, nahm er sich eine Wohnung am Stadtrand und seinen Job wieder auf. Er besuchte die Kinder und Victor wann immer er Zeit hatte, aber das war dank der Ältesten sehr selten. Sie schickten ihm mehr Schützlinge als jedem anderen aber Kyle beschwerte sich nie, er hatte nichts mehr außer seinem Job und wenn er ihn gut machte würde nie mehr eine Hexe auf so grausame Art sterben müssen wie seine Paige.


	15. Eine komplizierte Liebe Part 1

Teil 17: The complicated love story of Bianca and Chris Part 1

„Hast du schon gehört, dass Potter jetzt zur Zauberschule muss?" fragte Bianca beim Frühstück. Chris nickte ohne von meiner Zeitung auf zusehen. „Natürlich weist du das schon." Murrte Bianca und griff sich ein Brötchen. „Bianca das hatten wir tausendmal. Du und ich wir sind zusammen und Potter ist nur meine Kusine!" Sie schien nicht beeindruckt. „Hör mal wir waren doch zu dritt ein gutes Team. Kannst du denn nicht wenigstens Versuchen mit ihr auszukommen?" Kaum hatte Chris es ausgesprochen, wurde ihm auch schon klar dass es die Sinnloseste Frage, seit Erfindung der Fragen war. Bianca gab wie zu erwarten war keine Antwort. „Himmel noch mal!" entfuhr es ihm. „Wenn du glaubst dass ich sie nicht mehr sehen werde nur weil du Eifersüchtig bist dann muss ich dir sagen dass du dich irrst. Ich werde Potter nicht aufgeben. Sie gehört zu meiner Familie und damit Basta!" Bianca sah ihn an. „Alles was ich will ist das du sie nicht über alles stellst. Es ist schwer neben ihr zu bestehen, zu Leben, ist dir das eigentlich klar?" Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Bianca sprach weiter. „Sie war schon immer dein ein und alles, da kann ich ja wohl mal Eifersüchtig sein." Jetzt nickte Chris. „Liebst du mich Chris? Ich meine mit ganzem Herzen?" fragte sie und die Stimmung im Raum änderte sich so Urplötzlich das man Angst bekommen konnte. "Ja, Ja sicher!" erwiderte er überrascht.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher da war immer Potter zwischen uns! Ich meine wirklich immer."  
" Sie wird immer zwischen und sein aber anders als du denkst." Man konnte sehen dass sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte als sie weiter sprach. „Ich liebe dich Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell und das werde ich immer." Sie machte eine Pause und stand auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich ängstlich. Sie atmete tief ein und mit einem leichten seufzen wieder aus. „Ich will bis zum Ende meines Lebens mit dir zusammen sein. Willst du mich heiraten?" Rumps, es war so still das man Chris keuchenden Atem hören konnte. „Willst du?" fragte sie noch einmal. Ja will ich denn, fragte sich Chris leise.

Bianca sah ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus. Er war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er schon heiraten wollte. Ja oder nein? Nein oder vielleicht doch ja? Wenn er ehrlich war gab ihm gerade meine Unsicherheit die Antwort. Sollte man nicht, nur dann heiraten wenn man sich absolut sicher war? Chris liebte Bianca, von ganzem Herzen aber er wollte sie noch nicht heiraten. Allerdings war ihm nicht klar, wir er ihr das sagen sollte. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht mehr lange standhalten.

Dann ertönte ein sanftes Pling und sein Vater stand mit verschränkten Armen im Raum. „Stör ich?" fragte er schroff. „Ein wenig!" zischte Chris. „Ich will mit dir reden Chris!" Sein Sohn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Alleine!" fügte Leo hinzu. Bianca schnaubte, gab sich aber geschlagen und ging. Als sie en Raum verließ, beugte sie sich zu Chris hinunter und zischte. „Sag ihm dass er ein verdammt mieses Timing hat!" Chris lächelte matt. „Glaub mir das weis er."

„Hattet ihr gerade was Wichtiges zu besprechen?" Leo setzte sich und ließ die Arme noch immer verschränkt. „Wie auch immer, Chris setzt dich verdammt noch mal!" langsam wand sich Chris zu seinem Vater um und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich hab weder Lust noch Zeit ein Sinnloses Gespräch zu führen!" wütend funkelte er ihn an. „Wenn du dir nur ein bisschen Mühe geben würdest, dann wäre nichts Sinnloses an diesem Gespräch!" erwiderte Leo. Chris setzte sich demonstrativ Aufrecht hin. Leo nickte, „Ja so hab mir das Vorgestellt." Dann sagte er nichts mehr und weil Chris es nicht einsah etwas zu sagen herrschte schweigen. „Was macht die Uni?" fragte Leo schließlich. „Was die Uni macht? Bist du deshalb her gekommen? Um zu fragen was die Uni mach?" empörte sich Chris. „Ich bin immer noch dein Vater ich habe ein Recht das zu wissen." Chris schnaubte. „Hör zu Leo, wenn das alles ist, dann kann ich die beruhigen, die Uni läuft großartig!" Leo nickte aber die Anerkennung in seinem Blick suchte Chris vergeblich. Dabei hätte er sie mehr als verdient. Wenn man bedachte was Chris in seinem kurzen Leben schon alles mitgemacht hatte, dann war es umso erstaunlicher wie gut er sich in der Uni schlug. Einer seiner Professoren scherzte immer, Chris würde es noch in die Vitrine schaffen. Die Vitrine stand auf dem Flur neben der Bibliothek und zeigte die Bilder bedeutender Abgänger der Stanford Universität. Chris war stolz darauf, nicht weil er sich im Ruhm suhlen wollte sondern weil die Schule schon immer etwas, ja fast das einzige war indem er besser war als Wyatt. Auch Wyatt war auf der Stanford gewesen, bevor er sich entschieden hatte Herrscher der Welt zu werden und Chris war sich sicher dass Potters es eines Tages auch dorthin schaffen würde.

„Du hast gehört dass Potter jetzt zu Gideon muss?" fragte Leo und durchbrach die Stille. Chris unterdrückte die Wut die in ihm aufstieg und sagte schlicht „Ja!" „Gut, gut!" sagte Leo „Behalt sie im Auge!" „Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen?" „Du sollst auf deine kleine Kusine aufpassen, ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Chris schüttete den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nur nicht warum!" gab er mürrisch zurück aber sein Vater antwortete nicht und im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden. „Super toll, werf´ mir Brocken vor. Ich bin es ja nicht wert das man normal mit mir spricht! Nur der minderwertige zweite Sohn!" mit voller Kraft trat Chris gegen einen Stuhl der in die andere Ecke des Zimmers flog. Es war wieder das typische Pling Geräusch zu hören und Chris glaubte für einen Moment sein Vater sei zurückgekommen. Doch dann erblickte er einen Mann der ihn mindestens so nervte wie sein Vater, Juros. „Wütend?" fragte er. „Juros!" sagte Chris kühl. „Sonst noch jemand der mit mir Rätselraten spielen will?" Juros lachte „Nein Rätselraten will ich nicht mit dir spielen Junge!" „Sondern?" „Ich hab einen Auftrag für dich!" Yeah, dachte Chris, Juhhuu, das war das was zu einem Tollen Tagesbeginn noch gefehlt hat. „Du und Bianca, ihr müsste einen Weg finden Wyatt aufzuhalten!" sagte er nur und dann verschwand auch er. Chris starrte auf die Stelle und brach in eine irres Lachen aus. Wyatt aufhalten, dachte er, natürlich nichts leichter als das!


	16. Being Potter Halliwell

Note 1: June Vielen dank für dein FB, ja ich finde es auch gut da Chris darüber nachdenkt denn in seinem Kopf ist ja nicht nur Bi...

Note 2: Phania Ich finde es so toll das ich dich dazu gebracht habe Juros und Gideon zu hassen (gute Ich schätze auf Chris warst du schon seit der Chris Sache nicht so gut zu sprechen...) Ich freu mich wirklich sehr wenn meine Storys so bei den lesern ankommen. Ganz besonderes bei dieser denn Potter und Chris gehören fast schon zur Familie lol PS: Danke das du mich auf den Fehler aufmersam gemacht hast das ist ein Typischer ich ändere alle _ichs _in _sies _und alle _mein _in _ihr..._Kurz gesagt die Tücken des umschreibens. Anyway danke

* * *

Teil 18: Being Potter Halliwell:Hexe, Schülerin, Enkelin, Tochter, Freundin, Kusine, Mensch und Fußabtreter 

Potter kam an diesem Abend spät nachhause und hatte keine Lust mehr auf irgendwas. Der Unterricht war der anstrengen und hätte sie nur Kyle als Lehrer gehabt, dann wäre es ja okay gewesen aber sie musste auch noch an diversen anderen Kursen Teilnehmen um sich zu verbessern. Potter fühlte sich als hätten sie ihren Kopf mit einem Hammer bearbeitet. Sie sollte Kräfte spüren und sie übernehmen aber Potter hatte nicht das Gefühl das es sonderlich Sinnvoll war.

„Potter da bist du ja!" Victor freute sich seine Enkeltochter zu sehen. Seit gestern wohnten sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung und auch wenn beide es kaum glauben konnten, sie freuten sich darüber. „Erik hat angerufen!" sagte Victor. „Es ist dringend!" Potter verdrehte die Augen und ging murrend zum Telefon. Erik schien auf ihren Anruf gewartet zu haben, denn es klingelte nur ein einziges Mal ehe er abnahm.

„Potter schön das du dich noch meldest." Er klang müde und abgespannt, sprich genauso wie Potter sich fühlte. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte sie besorgt. Erik schnaubte. „Nichts ist Okay! Das P3, " sagte er müde „Wird geschlossen." Potter blieb die Luft weg. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" wieder schnaubte er. „Doch leider. Ich hab kaum noch Zulauf und ich wette das liegt an Wyatt."

„Warum denn das? Er hat das P3 doch nicht etwa angegriffen oder?" Erik seufzte nun. „Nein das nicht aber er wollte es kaufen." „Es kaufen?" „Ja als Erweiterung zu seinem Museum aber ich hab natürlich abgelehnt. Und jetzt hat er ein paar nette Tricks angewendet um mich in den Ruin zu treiben und er hat es fast geschafft!" „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" „Ich dachte du könntest mir helfen. Magisch meine ich." Potter nickte „Ja und wie soll ich das machen?" „Wyatt vergrault alle Bands und ohne Band kommen keine Gäste. Er hat eine Gruppe verzaubert oder so und das spricht sich rum." Jetzt war es an Potter zu seufzen. „Aber ich kann doch keine Band zwingen bei dir aufzutreten!" „Musst du nicht. Triff dich nur mit denen und erklär ihnen was Sache ist. Ich hab doch von Magie keine Ahnung. Bitte Potter!" setzte er flehend hinzu. „Natürlich helfe ich dir!" lachte sie, amüsiert über seine Flehende Stimme. „Wenn wir bis Sonntag keine Band haben die den Laden voll bekommt können wir Montag den Schlüssel an Wyatt weiter geben!" sagte er. „Auf keinen Fall!" rief Potter entschlossen. „Überlass das mir ich bekomm das schon hin!" Erik war erleichtert. „Das P3 und ich werden dir das nie vergessen!" lachte er und legte auf. Erschöpft atmete Potter durch und wünschte sich sie würde so voller Optimismus auf die Sache sehen können wie Erik es nun tat.

„Du wirst ihm nicht helfen!" sagte plötzlich eine scharrende Stimme neben ihr. „Was willst du dagegen tun Wyatt?" fragte Potter, nicht im Mindesten überrascht. „Es gibt Wege, das weist du!" Sie nickte. „Aber das stört mich wenig!" rief sie entschlossen. Wyatt funkelte seine Kusine an. „Du und deine beschissene Moral, du würdest für all diese Guten Dinge und Guten Menschen sterben hab ich recht?" sie nickte wieder. Wyatt lachte laut auf. „Du bist so dumm wie alle Halliwells vor dir. Sie sind alle gestorben weil sie an diese Schubladen geglaubt haben." Potter schwieg. Wyatt hatte zwar Recht aber sein Sichtweise war ein wenig einseitig. „Du wirst eines Tages an meiner Seite sein!" sagte Wyatt. Er wehte mit der Hand durch die Luft und hielt Excalibur in Händen. „Berühr es!" sagte er kühl. Als Potter nicht gehorchte packte er ihre Hand und drückte sie gegen die kalte Klinge des Schwerts. Ihre Gedanken verschwand in einem dunkeln Tunnel und sie sah sich selbst an Wyatts Seite als Herrscherin über alles, nur wenige Sekunden, dann war sie wieder zurück. „Was du gesehen hast, hat Excalibur auch mir gezeigt!" sagte er und seine Stimme war plötzlich beängstigend ruhig. „Es ist unser Schicksal kleine, dagegen können wir uns nicht wehren." Potter bekam eine Gänsehaut als er über ihre Wange strich. „Wenn du es doch tust werde ich dich holen. Ich schwöre es." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sein Atem fühlte sich heiß an. Noch als er sich weg schimmerte spürte Potter seinen Atem und hörte seine Worte. Wie erstarrt saß sie in dem dunklen Flur und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Bianca war anstrengend wenn sie schmollte. Dann tat sie immer so als sei Chris Luft.

Er hatte mit ihr sprechen wollen aber sie war weggelaufen. Entweder weil sie sich vor einer Absage fürchtete oder weil sie ihren Antrag mittlerweile bedauerte. Eigentlich hatte Chris keine Lust auf dieses Versteckspiel aber er machte sich dennoch auf sie zu suchen. Ein Mann muss eben tun was ein Mann tun muss.

Als er den Flur der Zauberschule entlang ging, seine und Biancas Wohnung war erst in einer Woche Bezugsfertig, sah er von weitem Potter und Kyle. Eilig verschwand er hinter der nächst besten Säule. Chris hatte Potters Mailbox zugequatscht und ihr Haarklein von seinen Problemen mit Bianca berichtet. Er wusste nicht ob sie es schon gehört hatte aber nur für den Fall das, wollte er sie jetzt lieber nicht sehen.

Es hätte ihn allerdings nicht gewundert wenn ihm Bianca hinter einer der Säulen der Feigheit begegnet wäre.

„Du musst Ruhe bewahren!" sagte Kyle mit ruhiger Stimme zu Potter. Sie kamen näher. „Er hat gesagt dass er dafür sorgen wird das ich komme!" es war Potters Stimme sie klang müde und abgespannt. An ihrem Schatten konnte Chris sehen das sie mit ihrem Ring spielte was sie immer tat wenn sie nervös war. Genau vor der Säule hinter der er stand blieben sie stehen und setzten das Gespräch fort. Chris verdrehte die Augen. Murphys Law, alles was schief gehen kann wird auch schief gehen! Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme.

„Dein Charakter ist viel stärker als seiner. Du lässt dich nicht einfach auf etwas ein." „Aber Wyatt," sagte Potter und Chris wurde nun hellhörig. „war so, so…" sie brach den Satz ab und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Chris hielt die Luft an. Was war Wyatt? Was hatte er ihr angetan? Einige Sekunden herrschte schweigen. Dann, „Chris komm gefälligst hinter der Säule vor!" rief Potter durch ihre Hände. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und trat mit gesenktem Kopf hinter dem dorischen Marmorwerk hervor. Kyle grinste und Potter nahm langsam die Hände vom Gesicht. Sie war müde, es schien als hätte sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. „Sorry!" murmelte er zerknirscht. Sie rollte kurz ihre braunen Augen und legte erschöpft den Kopf schief. „Bianca glaubt du willst dich um eine Antwort drücken, sie glaubt du könntest jeder Zeit zur Vernunft kommen und dir Frau rausschmeißen die jemanden aus deiner Familie töten wollte. Du musst sie finden und ihre sagen das du sie liebst, und das am besten bevor sie etwas sagen kann. Dann ohne das Wort aber zu gebrauchen, teilst du ihr deinen Entschluss mit. Ach und noch was finde sie bevor das P3 aufmacht wir alle wissen was passiert wenn du das nicht Schafts." Mit einem tiefen seufzen endete ihr Monolog. Chris wurde ein bisschen rot und es war ihm peinlich dass sie seine Nörgelei am Telefon abgehört hatte. „Danke!" war alles was er aufgrund seiner Verblüfftheit herausbrachte. Erstmals lächelte sie. Auch Kyle lächelte. „Wir sehen uns später!" er zwinkerte Potter zu „Du brauchst mich jetzt nicht mehr." Als er gegangen war sah Chris Potter an und sagte. „Ich hab mein Handy dabei, willst du mir dein Problem auf die Mailbox sprechen?" „ Ich steh mehr auf Live Übertragung!" sagte sie und lächelte erneut.

Chris rastete aus nachdem Potter ihm alles erzählt hatte. „Dieser Bastart!" rief er aufgebracht. „Du hast versprochen dass du ruhig bleibst!" mahnte Potter ihn, Chris verzog das Gesicht. „Ja da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht was er getan hat!" „Was hast du denn geglaubt was er getan hat? Mir meinen Teddy weggenommen?" Potter war bissiger gewesen als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, aber die Sache nahm sie ja auch mehr mit als sie geglaubt hatte. „Ich sag ja, ich leg ihn für dich um!" rief Chris erneut, sie legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich komm schon klar, geh du jetzt zu Bianca!" Er sah Potter lange an, schließlich seufzte er und verschwand.

Potter hatte noch andere Sorgen als Wyatt, und die waren im Moment wichtiger. Noch drei Stunden, dachte sie seufzend. Noch drei Stunden, bis zu meiner ersten Prüfung an der Zauberschule. Da sie nach Wyatts „besuch" nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war zu schlafen, beschloss sie das jetzt nachzuholen und sich bis zur Prüfung ein wenig hinzulegen. Ihre Gedanken hingen allerdings noch immer an ihrem treffen mit der Band. Wie stellte Eric sich das eigentlich vor? Wie sollte ich die nur dazu überreden im P³ aufzutreten? Über all diesen Fragen schlief sie ein, und wachte erst wieder auf als sich Kyle in ihr Zimmer beamte. „Potter!" rief er eindringlich. „Potter deine Prüfung!" erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und schnappte sich ihren Wecker. Er hatte bereits vor zwanzig Minuten geklingelt. „Verdammt! Tut mir leid!" Kyle lächelte sanft. „Das können die schon mal vertragen!" er schnipste und Potter fand sich in ihren Alltagsklamotten wieder. Sie stieg aus dem Bett, Kyle reichte ihr ihre Tasche und sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, dann beamte er sie zur Prüfung.

„Miss Halliwell! Da sind sie ja!" sagte einer der Prüfer, erleichtert stellte Potter fest, das er lächelte. Es beruhigte sie das sie die Prüfer nicht kannte. Gideon, Jurors oder Leo hätten sie doch nur vorführen wollen. Kyle setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem hohen Tisch, an dem die Ältesten saßen. Sie selbst stellte sich auf eine Markierung, circa fünf Meter von dem Tisch entfernt. Sie wusste nur ungenau, was sie erwartete, doch das Kyle da war beruhigte sie. Dann, ganz plötzlich, tauchte eine Dämon auf. Potter spürte genau was er vorhatte, sie spürte wie seine Kraft in ihr wuchs und es tat weh. Diese Kraft war böse, dennoch wusste sie dass sie, sie zulassen musste. Das war Sinn der Übung. Innerhalb von Sekunden strömte sie durch ihren Körper und aus der Ferne hörte sie sich selbst schreien. Der Dämon warf einen Feuerball, Potter wich ihm aus und noch während des Falls schleuderte sie einen zurück. Der Dämon sah die junge Hexe verdutzt an und ging in Flammen auf. Mühsam rappelte sich Potter vom Boden hoch und blickte in die strahlenden Gesichter der drei Ältesten.

„Miss Halliwell, das war eine grandiose Leistung!" lobte der mittlere, die anderen nickten zustimmenden. „Sie haben ihre Kraft sehr schnell in den Griff bekommen." Kyle stand nun von seinem Stuhl auf und trat neben seinen Schützling. „Ich sehe das genauso wie sie! Potter hat rasend schnell ernorme Fortschritte gemacht! Deshalb würde ich Vorschlagen, dass sie nur noch einmal die Woche meinen Unterricht besucht und zwar bei mir zuhause um absolute Ruhe zu gewährleisten!" Die Ältesten schienen überrumpelt und allgemein überrascht. Sie tauschten fragende Blicke aus, schließlich nickten sie. „Nun gut, wenn sie der Meinung sind Potter genügt das, soll es uns recht sein. Allerdings werden wir mit regelmäßigen Tests überprüfen welche Fortschritte sie macht!" Kyle bedankte sich und bugsierte Potter eilig aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nicht gesprochen aber jetzt sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Warum hast du das gemacht?" Kyle lächelte „Ist doch toll oder!" Sie grinste zufrieden und nickte. „Ich versteh nur nicht warum wir nicht hier üben können!" Kyles, eben noch so triumphierendes Gesicht, wurde sehr ernst. „Ich weis es auch nicht genau. Vertrau mir einfach. Du darfst nicht mehr so oft in die Zauberschule kommen!" Potter verstand nicht was er meinte aber sein Blick verriet ihr, dass sie nicht nachfragen sollte. „ Also dann morgen um drei bei dir!" sagte sie lächelnd. Kyle nickte und umarmte Potter. „Nachhause?" fragte er, sie sah auf die Uhr. „Nein besser gleich ins P³!" Kyle nickte erneut und beamte sie ins P³. Beide landete am Hintereingang, doch Kyle verschwand sofort wieder. Verwirrt ließ Potter sich auf den Boden sinken, etwas Seltsames ging vor sich, etwas Großes. Aber man schien sie nicht für alt genug dafür zuhalten, man wollte das sie dem fern blieb.

* * *

tbc... 


	17. Eine komplizierte Liebe Part 2

Note1: Oh wow also ertsmal danke für euer Fb Shadow hat recht mit diesem Teil hole ich mein Original fast ein, noch ein Teil und dann sind beide gleich auf...im übrigen poste ich dir Tage noch eine Story von mir ich weis nur nicht welche. Shadow du kannst einen Wunsch äußern wenn du möchtest, denn du kennst sie ja alle schon und die, die du wählst müsste ich ja dann zu ende schreiben ;)

* * *

Teil 20: The complicated love story of Bianca and Chris Part 2

„Wir müssen reden!" Chris bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme, es fiel ihm schwer, denn Bianca sah ihn denkbar kritisch an.

„Willst du wirklich reden?" es klang verstärkt nach einer Drohung aber er ließ sich nicht Einschüchtern und wertete es als Frage. „Ja, das will ich!" Bianca verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Die Stimmung war mal wieder kurz vorm kippen, um die Lage ein wenig aufzulockern, setzte Chris ein schwaches grinsen auf und sagte, „Potter meinte ich das ich auf keinen Fall mit aber anfangen soll!" kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen realisierte er seinen Fehler. Und unweigerlich tauchte Potters Kopf vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Biancas Gesicht wirkte nun noch säuerlicher, wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und fauchte. „So, du redest also mit Potter über unsere Beziehungsprobleme!" Ihr Freund nickte und das war sein nächster Fehler, Chris glaubte manchmal wäre es ihr lieber er würde sie anlügen, und ihre heile Welt nicht ins wanken bringen. „Mit irgendjemandem musste ich doch reden, du wolltest ja nicht!" Bianca war auf hundertachtzig und lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig, im Zimmer auf und ab. „Potter also!" stieß sie auf „Wie immer!" „Du hast keinen Grund dich so aufzuregen, nur weil du keinen hast, mit dem du reden kannst!" Bums, das saß. Bianca warf Chris einen ihrer giftigsten Blicke zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich meine Frage zurückziehen Christopher! Vielleicht bist du zu unreif, unsensibel und dämlich dazu!" dann verschwand sie. Seufzend warf Chris sein, wie er es selbst empfand, erbärmliches Selbst aufs Sofa und seufzte. Als Potter ihm gesagt hatte, was er sagen musste, da hatte sich alles so verdammt einfach angehört. Doch wenn er Bianca dann sah…zum verzweifeln. Was war diese Frau auch immer so leicht reizbar?

„Und sie können mir garantieren, dass den Jungs nichts passiert?" der Bandmanager wirkte noch ein wenig unschlüssig, aber die Band selbst hatte Potter bereits in der Tasche. Sie zwinkerten ihr hinter dem Rücken ihres Managers zu und es kostete sie einige Mühe nicht zu lachen. „Hören sie Wyatt bekomme ich schon in den Griff, ich kenne seine Stärken und schwächen, seine Familie kann man sich eben nicht aussuchen. Falls sie verstehen was ich meine?" Bo nickte „Und ob, mit der Verwandtschaft macht man so einiges mit!" „Also dürfen wir den Vertrag unterschrieben Bo?" fragte der Sänger der Gruppe, wie die drei anderen drehte er unruhig einen Kugelschreiber in der Hand herum. Bo nickte erneut „Meinetwegen!" eilig griffen die vier nach den Verträgen und setzten ihre Unterschrift darunter. „Sehen wir dich dann morgen?" verwirrt sah Potter Howie an, der ihr den Vertrag reichte. „Ich dachte ihr tretet erst übermorgen auf." Der Bassist lachte und warf seine Haare zurück. „Die kleine hat Humor, was Jungs?" Clark kramte in seiner Hosentasche und hielt Potter ein zusammengefaltetes Plakat unter die Nase. „Haben wir hinter der Bar gefunden, ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer!" Langsam faltete sie das Plakat auseinander und konnte kaum glauben was darauf stand. _Potter und Band am Samstag, 20 Uhr live im P³_ sie hüstelte erschrocken und schwörte Eric um zu bringen sobald sie ihn sah.

„Nein", stotterte Potter. „Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr kommt!" somit war das also besiegelt, sie würde am Samstag im P³ singen, schließlich durfte die Band keinen schlechten Eindruck bekommen. Eric lugte aus dem Büro und als er ihren bösen Blick in seine Richtung erkannte, steckte er den Kopf schnell wieder ins Büro zurück. „Wollt ihr noch was trinken, geht aufs Haus!" „Cola!" verkündeten die Jungs einstimmig. Ausgerechnet das Getränk, dass nicht mehr unter der Bar war. „Bin gleich wieder da!" sagte Potter rutschte von ihrem Barhocker und lief ins Lager.

Eilig nahm sie zwei Falschen Cola aus dem Kasten. „Hi!" sagte eine scheidende Stimme hinter ihr. „Bianca!" sagte Potter überrascht und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Chris sucht dich!" erklärte Potter als Bianca sie nur anstarrte und nichts sagte. „Ich weis", dann schwieg sie wieder. „Die Band braucht ihre Getränke Bianca entschuldige mich bit…" doch sie stellte Potter in den Weg. „Was soll das?" fragte sie zornig. „Was soll was?" Potter verstand nicht wovon Bianca sprach. „Immer mischt du dich ein. Du willst uns auseinander bringen hab ich recht?" Sie kam einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Potter zu und diese ging ebenso hastig einen zurück. „Du hasst mich oder?" irritiert schüttelte Potter den Kopf, ist Bianca vollkommen verrückt geworden? „Du hasst mich!" rief sie und packte Potters Handgelenke. Mir ihrer ganzen Körperkraft drückte sie ihre Gegnerin an die Wand. „Bianca was soll das, lass mich los!" Sie starrten sich an. „Du willst uns auseinander bringen du Miststück." Bianca packte Potters Arme noch fester, die Colaflaschen fielen ihr aus der Hand und dozten auf dem Boden auf. Potter Beobachtet wie sich die Schwarze Flüssigkeit in Braunen Schaum verwandelte. „Sieh mich an!" schrie Bianca. „Du tust mir weh!" sagte Potter kühl. Ihre Fingernägel schnitten so tief in ihre Haut das Blut draus quoll. Plötzlich realisierte Potter welchen schmerz Bianca fühlen musste, welche Angst sie haben musste. Alles worauf sie seit der Trennung von Chris hingearbeitet hatte, war die Versöhnung. Wen hatte sie denn schon? Ihre Mutter, ihren Phönixstamm? Das alles hatte sie um Chris willen aufgegeben. Bianca hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, für sie war Potter der Feind. Die einzige die alles ins verderben stürzen konnte. Wenn Chris sich ihrer wegen von ihr trennen würde, wäre sie wieder alleine. „Er liebt nur dich!" sagte Potter plötzlich. Ihre Finger wurden taub und ihre Worte schnitten ihr tief ins Herz. Schließlich war es nicht die Wahrheit und das! Was wusste Bianca schon, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Potter war plötzlich so wütend. „Halt den Mund!" schrie sie und für einen Moment lockerte Bianca irritiert ihren Griff. „DU hast keine Ahnung! Er hat uns keine Chance gegeben. Ich müsste dich hassen, da hast du Recht. Weil du versucht hast mich zu töten, weil du dich zwischen mich und Chris drängst. Deshalb müsste ich dich hassen. Aber weist du was? Ich tus nicht. Du tust mir nur leid. Chris hat sich für dich entschieden, trotz allem was du getan hast, hat sich dieser wunderbare Mann für dich entschieden und du kannst es nicht genießen. Weil du voller Eifersucht bist. Mich hat er geküsst aber dich liebt er!" Während Potter gesprochen hatte waren Tränen in ihrer beider Augen getreten. „Hat er dich geküsst, er dich?" Potter nickte. „Dann soll es so sein!" schrie Bianca, Potters Arme schlugen gegen die Wand als sie sie los ließ. Ohne etwas zu sagen verschwand Bianca. Potters Lippen begannen zu zittern. Bianca hatte es geschafft, sie hatte es ihr nie sagen wollen, niemals. Diesen Moment zwischen ihr und Chris wollte sie ihr niemals sagen aber Bianca hatte es geschafft und dafür begann Potter sie zu hassen.

Bianca sah ihn an, sie hatte alles gesagt. Ihre ganze Wut hatte sie ihm entgegen geschrieen. „Der Kuss hat mir nichts bedeutet, deshalb…." Bianca ließ Chris nicht aussprechen und beendete den Satz für ihn. „Deshalb hast du mich angelogen?" „Ich habe nicht gelogen, ich hab dir nur nichts davon erzählt." Bianca verschränkte die Arme. „Das kommt einer Lüge verdammt nah!" zischte sie und begann im Zimmer auf und abzulaufen. „Heißt das es ist aus?" fragte Chris leise. Sie nickte sah ihn nicht an, nur die Wand. „Und es gibt keine Chance…" wieder beendete sie seinen Satz und drehte sich dabei zu ihm um. „Nein es gibt keine Chance für uns!" Chris schnaubte. Sie machte mit ihm Schluss. Sie mit ihm, zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit wurde Chris bewusst wie sehr er diese Frau liebte. „Chris, glaub mir es tut mir mindestens so weh wie dir!" In ihren Augen glänzten Tränen und Bianca bemühte sich nach Kräften sie zurück zuhalte, sie scheiterte kläglich. Die Tränen fielen auf ihre Wagen und perlten drauf ab. Chris machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie ihr aus den Augen zu wischen, aber sie wich ihm aus. Ihre Haare berührten sein Gesicht. „Es war schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben Christopher!" sagte sie ernst und versuchte ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken. „Bianca!" wehrte Chris sich, doch sie ging zum Fenster, sah hinunter auf die Straße und nickte ihm ein letztes Mal zu. Dann verschwand sie. Chris starrte auf die Stelle, auf der sie zuvor noch gestanden hatte und konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Trottel, warum hatte er nicht schon soviel früher bemerkt wie viel ihm an ihr lag. Vielleicht, dachte er, hatte sie Recht und ich habe immer zu sehr Potter fixiert. Er riss sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken und Sekunden später klingelte es an der Tür. Als er öffnete sah er in Potters gerötetes Gesicht. Sie war vollkommen außer Atem, ganz so als wäre sie den ganzen Weg gerannt. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er unwirsch. „Och", sagte sie und atmete heftig aus. „ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen, deine Wäsche abholen, mich Entschuldigen, solche Sachen eben."

* * *

Tbc...


	18. Und am Ende ist es still

Hallo ihr lieben, hier habe ich nach langer Zeit einen neuen Teil für euch!

* * *

Teil 21: Und am Ende ist es still

Chris blickte Potter an und war furchtbar wütend auf sie. „Sie hat Schluss gemacht!" er drehte sich von der Tür und Potter weg und sie schloss sie leise hinter sich. Ein „Oh" entwich ihren Lippen. „Bist du jetzt glücklich?" plötzlich spürte er die Wut in sich kochen. Was fiel Potter nur ein Bianca alles zu erzählen. War sie wirklich so voller hass für Bianca, das sie unsere Beziehung zerstören musste?

Potter stand da und drehte an ihren Fingern, sie fühlte sich gänzlich unwohl in ihrer Haut aber das war ihrem Cousin so was von egal. „Nein!" stotterte sie unbeholfen „Das tut mir leid. Ich meine es tut mir alles so furchtbar leid." „Das ist jetzt nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt" sagte Chris aufgebracht. „Es wird nie einen besseren geben. Chris bitte hör mir zu…" sie griff seinen Arm und drehte ihn in ihre Richtung.

„Lass mich alleine, verschwinde los!" schrie Chris und es tat ihm sofort wieder leid. „Chris!" entgegnete Potter schockiert. „Ich hätte nicht schreien dürfen, aber ich will wirklich das du mich für eine weile alleine lässt. Ich muss damit klar kommen das du meine Beziehung zu Bianca zerstört hast. Gib mir eine Pause!" Sie sah Chris an und er wusste sie würde nicht gehen. Potter gab niemals auf, dafür bewunderte er sie. „Ich war so wütend", sagte sie leise und hielt noch immer seinen Arm fest. „Sie hat gesagt du würdest sie nicht Lieben, sie hat gesagt du würdest nur mich lieben. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein, sie muss doch wissen das du sie liebst. Und dann sind mir all die Sachen rausgerutscht. Ich wollte das nicht, es tut mir so leid." Chris wusste, dass er hätte sagen müssen, dass es okay sei und das er ihre Entschuldigung annehme, denn sie war so ehrlich, so voller schmerz das ihm nur das zuhören Tränen in die Augen trieb, doch er konnte es nicht. Chris sah hinab auf ihren Arm der immer noch seinen hielt und er sah das Blut aus den kleinen Wunden an ihren Armen sickern. „Hat dich eine Furie angegriffen?" „Kann man so sagen!" Potter sah zu Boden. Bianca, sie wird so schnell wütend, dachte Chris. „Es tut mir leid!" wiederholte Potter und holte ihn in ihr Gespräch zurück. „Wie du meinst!" brummte er. „Chris!" rief sie erneut und jetzt voller Anklage. „Ich denke mein Standpunkt ist klar, ich möchte dass du gehst, ich will dich nicht sehen!" „Wie meinst du das!" „Lass mich in Ruhe, nur ein zwei Wochen." Potter hustete „Ein zwei Wochen?" wiederholte so ungläubig. Er nickte. „Sag mal bist du bescheuert? Ich hätte alles verstanden wirklich. Das du mich anschreist, das du mit mir schimpfst, das ich dein Geschirr für ein paar Wochen spüle, aber das du mich aus deinem Leben streichst…" Chris rollte die Augen, lag es an ihm oder warum übertrieben alle Frauen in seiner Umgebung über so. „Ich verbanne dich nicht aus meinem Leben!" versuchte er einzulenken. „Halt den Mund!" schrie Potter, rote Flecken breiteten sich auf ihrem Hals aus. Sie war unglaublich wütend. „Ich war diejenige, die gesagt hat, alles was ich will ist das du glücklich bist. Sogar mit der Schla…,Hexe, die mich töten wollte. Ich hab dir Tipps für euer Gespräch gegen und nimms mir nicht übel Chris aber du hast es versaut. Ich hab deiner kleinen Phoenix Lady gesagt wie sehr du sie liebst, so sehr das du mich, das du uns aufgeben hast nur für sie und alles was du sagen kannst ist," sie machte seine Stimme nach als sie weiter sprach. „Sorry Baby, aber du bist Schuld an allem und ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, nur ein, zwei Wochen?" Sie schwiegen und Chris Antwort hing im Raum bis er schließlich sagte. „Ja, bitte geh!" Voller Unverständnis schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Oh, okay, " sagte sie verletzt. „ ich werd dann nachhause gehen und mich um meine eignen Probleme kümmern. Ja ich habe auch Probleme aber mach dir keine Sorgen Chris ich werde sie dem Spiegel erzählen, denn das hat denselben Effekt, wie sie dir anzuvertrauen. Gar keinen!" „Potter!" rief Chris ärgerlich. Schon wieder musste sie so übertreiben! „Ist schon okay Chris", sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „Auf wieder sehen und Happy Birthday Chris!" die Tür knallte, die nächste Frau war aus seinen Leben verschwunden und Chris war 21. Oh ja Happy Birthday to me, dachte er bitter.


	19. Achterbahn

Ohne sich umzuziehen, fiel Potter ins Bett. In ihrem Bauch kochte die Wut und was viel schlimmer war, in ihrem Kopf schwoll die Trauer. Ich hab es erwartet, genau das habe ich an dem Abend erwartet, an dem Bianca zurückgekommen ist, dachte Potter bitter, sie hat mich und Chris auseinander gebracht in jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise. Sowohl Räumlich als auch Körperlich aber vor allem unsere Seelen.

Potter versuchte die Augen geschlossen zu halten aber ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und wann immer sie ein neuer Gedanke mit voller Wucht traf riss sie Reflexartig die Augen auf. An schlaf war nicht zudenken. Ihr Wecker zeigte zehn Minuten nach zwei an. Die Nacht war schrecklich wenn man nichts zu tun hatte, wenn man alleine war mit seinen schlimmen Gedanken. Potter drehte sich hin und her das Lacken zerknitterte unter ihr. Tick Tack Tick Tack, machte der Wecker aber es dämmerte die junge Hexe nicht wie sonst in den Schlaf. Die Wut war stärker, fast schon zu stark.

Tick Tack Tick Tack, Potter war eine Weile eingeschlafen, denn als sie wieder auf die Uhr sah war es schon vier. Die Uhrzeit jagte einen heißen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Warum ausgerechnet vier? War es Zufall oder Gewohnheit gewesen, dass sie wach geworden war? Genau um vier, bei der Morgendämmerung, war Chris geboren worden. Noch vor Potters Geburt war es zu einem Brauch geworden Chris seine Geburtstagsgeschenke um vier Uhr morgens zu Überreichen und den Tag mit einem Familienfrühstück zu beginnen. Chris hatte wohl an seinem ersten Geburtstag die ganze Nacht durch geschrieen und als Piper auf die Uhr sah war es auch genau vier gewesen. Und weil Chris eben um vier geboren worden war hatte sie ihm seine Geschenke gegeben und ihn mit den neuen Spielsachen von seinen Bauchschmerzen abgelenkt. Es war dabei geblieben auch wenn Chris heute nur noch sehr selten die Nächte durch schrie. Auch nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war der Brauch bestehen geblieben alle hatten dafür gesorgt, das der Tod den dreien nicht ihre Gewohnheiten nahm.

Heute war das erste Mal das Chris und Potter nicht zusammen feierten. Chris saß bestimmt in seiner dunkeln Wohnung und tat sich selbst Leid, lächerlich, wie Potter fand. Aber da war noch etwas, was sie noch viel lächerlicher Fand, dass sie in ihrem dunklen Zimmer lag und sich selbst Leid tat.

Schließlich hatte Potter genug von ihrem Bett, an schlaf war doch so oder so nicht zudenken. Sie sprang auf und ging in die Küche, riss die Tür des Oberschranks auf und taumelte zurück. Eine Tasse fiel ihr entgegen, sie wollte ihr ausweichen aber es ging nicht mehr. Potter landete auf ihrem Po, die Hände stützend nach hinten. Von ihrer Schläfe lief Blut hinab. Die Tasse hatte genau die Stelle getroffen an der Wyatt sie mit dem Holzstück verletzt hatte. War das ein Zufall? Potter verdrehte über sich selbst die Augen, das war doch Paranoid. Seit wann war es Wyatts Stil mit Tassen aus Schränken zu feuern? Victor betrat die Küche und sah seine Enkelin auf dem Boden sitzen. „Potter was um Himmelswillen ist passiert?" Sie machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. „Mir ist eine Tasse auf den Kopf gefallen!" Victor trug seinen dunkelgrünen Bademantel über seinem Pyjama, frisch aus dem Bett. Er riss zwei Blätter von der Küchenrolle ab und drückte sie gegen die Platzwunde. „Halt feste drauf!" wies er Potter an. Dann half er ihr sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzten. „Immer schön langsam!" murmelte er dabei „Dass uns der Kreißlauf nicht schlapp macht!" Grandpa ist besser als jede Krankenschwester, dachte Potter. Er hat eben im Laufe der Jahre einiges gelernt.

Jetzt verschwand er ins Badezimmer, wo sich die Verbandsvorräte befanden und suchte das nötige zusammen.

Dann kam er zurück und versorgte die Wunde Fachmännisch. „So geht's wieder?" fragte er. Potter nickte. „Du solltest wieder ins Bett, du siehst Chris heute noch früh genug!" er bekam einen Mitleidigen Blick. „Ich weis beim ersten Mal ist es am schwersten aber was soll ich erst sagen? Irgendwann muss ich auch deinen ersten Geburtstag ohne dich feiern!" Potter musste einfach lächeln. Wenn Victor wüsste. Aber er wusste es eben nicht! Denn er hatte schon geschlafen als sie nachhause gekommen war und selbst wenn nicht dann hätte sie ihm dennoch nicht von dem Streit erzählt. Er machte so schon genug mit. „Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr schlafen Grandpa!" sagte Potter und bemerkte das ihre Stimme klang als würde ich gleich weinen. „Ich werd zur Erik gehen, der bekommt heute Morgen eine Lieferung vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen." Sie wartete ab bis er nickte und stand dann auf. „Wir sehen uns dann spätestens heute Abend im P3" rief sie über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Ja oder nachher bei Chris!" „Ja, ja!" sagte Potter hastig und ging ehe ihr Großvater ihre Tränen sehen konnte.


	20. So ANGRY

So! Es gibt neues von meinen beiden Lieblingen. Es ist das vorrletzte Kapitel dramtische Pause lol bevor ich weiter schreiben muss ( was sicher Susi freuen wird, hab ich recht? ;) )

Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben mehr Absätze rein zu machen und ein wenig spaßig wird es nach der Beziehungskappelei auch. Außerdem wird in diesem Kapitel schon mal ein sehr musikalisches eingeläutet. Ihr seit doch sicher auch gespannt was Potter bei ihrem Auftritt singt? Ja ich gebe zu das ist schon Werbung fürs nächste Chapter nun will ich aber lieber den Vorhang für dieses öffenen. an der Kordel zieht Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

* * *

Der Liefereingang des P3 war noch fest verschlossen als Potter ankam. Erik war noch nicht da. Sie benutzte ihren Schlüssel und schloss die Hintertür auf. In der kleinen Kochnische stand noch Tee sie goss sich eine Tasse ein und setzte sich draußen auf die Treppe um auf den Lieferanten zu warten. Unterwegs hatte Potter Erik eine Nachricht auf den AB gesprochen. Er solle ruhig ausschlafen, sie würde sich um die Lieferung kümmern. Doch Erik schien seinen AB nicht abgehört zu haben, nur wenige Minuten nach Potter, sie hatte sich gerade gesetzt kam er um die Ecke gebogen. „Potter was tust du denn hier?" fragte er verdutzt. Sie setzte einen zuckersüßen Gesichtsausdruck auf und flötete „Ich bin hier wegen der Lieferung ich hatte ne Nachricht dagelassen du solltest mal ausschlafen!" Eriks Erstaunen wuchs. „Du hast wegen mir und dem P3 schon genug mitgemacht außerdem brauch ich dich doch heute Abend!" Das Mädchen zog einen Schmollmund aber Erik ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, er fand eine siebzehnjährige gehörte nicht morgens um kurz vor fünf in einen Club. Auch nicht wenn sie nur eine Lieferung entgegennehmen wollte. „Was ist denn eigentlich mit deinem Kopf passiert?" „Oh das, mir ist ne Teetasse aus dem Schrank gefallen keine Angst ich lass das heilen bis heute Abend!" Erik sah besorgt drein er nahm ihr die Teetasse aus der Hand. „Potter geh nachhause und schlaf dich aus." Sie zog die Tasse wieder an sich. „Ich sollte noch die Tasse spülen!" „Potter!" rief Erik eindringlich und nahm die Tasse nun endgültig an sich. „Ja ich geh ja schon!" gab sie patzig zurück und trollte sich. Alles nur nicht zu Grandpa, dachte sie. Er wollte bestimmt zu Chris und das letzte was Potter wollte war Chris auch nur zu hören! Kyle! Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Eilig hastete sie durch die dunkle Stadt und war die einzige die es um diese Uhrzeit eilig hatte irgendwo hin zukommen.

Schließlich erreichte sie sein Apartment und klingelte. Kyle öffnete er war bereits angezogen, und wirkte Gott sei Dank nicht so als hätte Potter ihn geweckt. „Potter was tust du denn hier?" Die Frage kenne ich irgendwo her… Er sah aus als wollte er sie auch wieder nachhause verfrachten oder sie bildete sich das alles nur ein. Aber Potter wollte nicht nachhause und Kyle war nun mal die letzte Adresse, denn Tara verbrachte das Wochenende am Stadtrand bei ihren Großeltern. „Bitte schick mich nicht weg!" platzte es aus ihr heraus und obwohl sie es nicht wollte begann Potter zu weinen. Der schmerz hatte über die Wut gesiegt und brach aus ihr heraus. „Ich schick dich nicht weg!" sagte Kyle ruhig und zog das weinende Mädchen in die Wohnung. Es war warm und die Wärme ihr tat gut, sie bemerkte jetzt erst wie kalt es draußen gewesen war. „Was ist denn passiert!" Potter schluchzte. „Chris," brachte sie hervor. „Chris, Bianca…sie getrennt…alles meine Schuld…will mich nicht mehr sehen…alles vorbei….was soll ich denn machen….Chris!" war in etwa das was Potter heraus brachte. Kyle hörte geduldig zu dann nahm er seine „so-gu-twie" Nichte bei den Schultern und schob sie in sein Schlafzimmer. „Du legst dich jetzt erstmal hin und schläfst…" „Ich kann nicht!" widersprach Potter. „Probier es wenigstens leg dich einfach hin, hier warte mal!" Er ging an seinen Schrank und holte ein Nachhemd hervor. „Das hat Paige mal bei mir vergessen, noch in der alten Wohnung. Ich hab es all die Jahr aufgehoben." „Und jetzt soll ich es anziehen?" er nickte „Aber das geht doch nicht!" er lachte „Ich hab schon eine ganze Menge komisches Zeug gesehen aber gehende Nachhemden waren noch nicht dabei. Nein im ernst, zieh es an und leg dich hin, schließlich ist heute doch ein großer Tag für dich!" er lächelte schief und schob den seidigen Stoff in Potters Hände. Dann verließ er das Zimmer, sie zog das Nachthemd an und bildete sich ein es würde noch immer ein wenige nach Paige duften. Dann legte Potter sich aufs Bett und schon als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte, wusste sie, sie würde schlaf finden. Als Kyle wenig später den Kopf ins Schlafzimmer streckte schlief Potter grade ein, sie sah ihn versonnen grinsen und dann nur noch ihre Träume.

Die Musik, die aus Chris Wohnung kam, war so laut, dass sie bis ins nach draußen auf den Flur drang. Aber ihn störte das herzlich wenig.

Die lauten Bassklänge betäubten seinen Schmerz ebenso wie sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Bei allen seinen bisherigen, mit unter Recht trostlosen Geburtstagen, hatte er wenigstens Potter gehabt- immer.

Chris hörte ein klingeln, glaubte aber es käme von der Musik und beachtete es kaum. Sein Grandpa war schon da gewesen und wer sonst sollte ihn besuchen? Das Klingeln war zum zweiten Mal zuhören, viel zu schrill für das Solo das Kurt nun anstimmte. Chris drehte leiser.

Es klingelte wieder und diesmal war er sicher dass es nicht aus der Musik stammte. Träge richtete er sich auf und schlurfte zur Tür.

„Hi Geburtstagskind!" tönte sein Gegenüber fröhlich.

Chris richtete seine vom Bier trüben Augen auf das strahlende Gesicht seines Gastes.

„Du meine Güte Jeremy!" rief Chris und dieser klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Sehe ich ähnlich kleiner!"

Die beiden hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, Jeremys Blick wanderte Prüfend durch die Wohnung.

„Erste Bude also!" stellte er fest, Chris nickte steif. „Es hat ewig gedauert bis ich dich gefunden hatte. In eurem Haus regiert ja jetzt der Größenwahn." Er grinste schief und Chris nickte wieder. „Man bekommt von euch nichts mit, da unten in den Slums!" gab Jeremy Auskunft.

Er lebte und arbeitete in Afrika wo Hunger und Armut noch immer groß waren. Auch über Dreijahrzehnte Politik hatten daran nichts geändert, Jeremy aber probierte es dennoch mit schier unerschöpflichem Optimismus. Die Halliwells waren Stolz auf ihn. Besonderes aber Derek, sein Vater. Jeremy war nicht der Sohn eines normalen Paares, sondern von einem Sterblichen und einer Manticor Dämonin. Die Halliwells kannten ihn und Derek seit einer verzwickten Rettungsaktion von Piper, Phoebe und Paige, was etwa eineinhalb Jahre vor Chris Geburt stattfand. Seitdem waren Wyatt und Jeremy beste Freunde. Nach einer kleinen Weltreise, kehrte Derek 2006 mit seinem Sohn zurück nach San Francisco und zog in die nähe des Manors.

„Und hat der Größenwahn dich auf seine Seite ziehen wollen?"

Jeremy schnalzte mit der Zunge, „Ja sicher aber, da hat er leider auf den falschen Manticor gesetzt!" er lachte als hätte er einen besonderes guten Witz gemacht. Als er merkte dass Chris von dem Humor dieses Witzes nicht wirklich zu überzeugen war, hüstelte er leicht und fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Nein im ernst, sich Wyatt anzuschließen spräche so ziemlich gegen alles was meiner Erziehung zu Grunde liegt!"

„Yep! Aber er ist sicher sauer."

„Sauer, ha, sauer trifft es nicht im Ansatz."

„Kaffe?" fragte Chris ihm war nicht danach sich dem Wahnsinn seines Bruders zu widmen. „Sicher, gern!" Chris ging in die Küche und Jeremy folgte ihm.

„Ihr Halliwells scheint ja ziemlich busy zu sein!"

„Uhm, ja."

„Dein Bruder regiert die Welt, du ziehst aus und Potter…danke!" Chris reichte Jeremy seine Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner, einen zu großen.

„Potter verschwindet nachts um vier einfach…"

Der Fußboden duschte in Kaffe den Chris prustend über ihn sprenkelte.

„Potter ist verschwunden?"

„Keine Sorge, dein Grandpa meint sie sei um vier weg…"

„Um vier?"

„Ja, und dann ist sie ins P3 aber Eric hat sie heimgeschickt…."

„Heim geschickt?" Chris fiel auf das er immer das letzte was Jeremy gesagt hatte mit einem Fragzeichen versah und es in die Wohnung schrie, wenigstens den Kaffe hatte er bei den weiteren malen weggelassen.

„Dann hat Kyle angerufen…"

„Kyle hat angerufen!" ja so langsam hatte er den Dreh definitiv raus.

„Chris die Geschichte würde nur die hälfte der Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wenn du nicht immer meine Sätze wiederholen würdest!"

„Sicher tut mir leid."

„Sie ist bei Kyle und es geht ihr gut!" kürzte Jeremy die Geschichte ab, er schien wenig Vertrauen darin zu haben das Chris sein neu gewonnenes Kommunikations-Model ablegen konnte.

Chris hingegen kam über Jeremys Worte zu einer anderen, schwerwiegenderen Erkenntnis. _Ich bin ein verdammt schlechter Mensch. Warum kann ich nicht einfach zu Potter gehen und mit ihr reden?_ Es war zum verrückt werden, fand Chris, er gegen sein Ego!

Jeremy sah ihn mit einem Blick an den Chris sonst nur von dem Mann kannte der aktuell die Welt beherrschte. Allerdings war dieser zu diesem Zeit Punkt noch unter dem Namen Wyatt bekannt gewesen und studierte brav Mythologie.

„Ihr hattet Streit oder!"

„Potter und ich?" fragte Chris unschuldig und wischte endlich den Kaffee vom Boden. Jeremy nickte und wirkte fordernd dabei.

„Uhm, jaah!" er wirkte immer noch fordernd.

„Bianca und ich sind wieder zusammen, das heißt wir waren wieder zusammen…" Chris machte eine Pause um ihm die Chance zu geben, die letzten drei Worte seines Satzes mit einem Fragezeichen zu versehen, denn er fand das war gerade überaus passend, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. „Potter und ich haben uns geküsst!" er pausierte wieder und jetzt kam wenigstens ein wenig Entrüstung.

„Ihr habt was?" Augenblicklich schaltete Chris auf Verteidigungs- Modus.

„Es war nur einmal!"

„Sah sie das auch so!"

„Sicher, sah sie das auch so!"

„Na dann…"

Das "Na dann" gefiel Chris ganz und gar nicht. „ Sie hat Bi von dem Kuss erzählt, du kannst dir denken was passiert ist"

„Sie hat Schluss gemacht." Schlussfolgerte Jeremy, was ihm ein anerkennendes Nicken von Chris einbrachte.

Er seufzte. „Himmel Chris, du hast wirklich eine Begabung für verfahrene Situationen."

Chris fand dass darauf nun wirklich kein Statement zu erwarten war. Er befand dass die Wahrheit ruhig mal für sich stehen konnte.

„Du musst mit Potter reden!"

„Nicht heute!" beschloss Chris und lauschte auf die leise Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer.

_So angry, So angry So angry… _dröhnte die Band zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Jeremy nahm ihm den Lappen aus der Hand, von dem der Kaffe erneut auf den Boden tropfte.

„Wir sollten weg gehen!" Chris Gesicht zeigte wenig Begeisterung. „Wohin denn?"

„Wo sind wir früher immer an deinem Geburtstag hin Buddy?"

„Ins P3!" stöhnte „Buddy".

„Er weis es noch", stellte Jeremy fest als wäre außer ihm und Chris noch jemand im Zimmer. „Senil bist du also noch nicht, das lässt hoffen!"

Chris verrollte seine leuchtend grünen Augen, das konnte nicht gut gehen. Das Beste was man in solch einem Fall tun konnte, war dem oder der Irren nicht zu widersprechen und zu tun was er oder sie wollte. So hielt es auch Chris, er nahm seine Lederjacke und rief mit ihm, unerklärlichem Enthusiasmus, „Lass uns gehen Buddy!"


	21. Music makes the world go round

**Hallo ihr lieben, ich finde es ist mal wieder Zeit für einen neuen Teil und ich hoffe ihr seid der selbe Meinung!**

**In diesem Teil wird es dann auch musikalisch. Eigentlich wollte ich ja zwei Teile draus machen aber sowie meine Momentanen Ideen aussehen hätte die Story dann irgendwann 100 Teile... Wie auch immer der Song den Potter singt habe ich nicht selbst geschrieben. Er stammt von Pauley Perette bzw. von der Band LoBall. Pauley spielt bei NCIS die Rolle der Abby, LoBall gibt es nicht mehr und der Song befindet sich unteranderem auf dem Soundtrack von "Natürlich Blond". Wer den Song gerne mal hören will kann es mir gerne schreiben ich hab den nämlich. So dat wars erstmal ach nein noch was DREW KOMMT NACH LONDON UND ICH KANN NICHT DA SEIN heul Si das wars jetzt aber ;) Viel Spaß**

Tara wirbelte durch die Künstlergarderobe des P3 wie ein Häschen auf Speed.

„Potter, Potter!" rief sie immer wieder. „Danke Tara, sollte ich meinen Namen jemals vergessen bist du mir sicher eine große Hilfe!" gab Potter vom Sofa aus genervt zurück.

„Lasst uns die Setliste fertig machen!" schlug Mike vor. Eigentlich hatte Potter gar keine Band, eigentlich hatte Tara eine Band. Um genau zu sein eine Band ohne Sägerin oder Sänger. Tara hatte es, auf Erics winseln hin, geschafft sie davon zu überzeugen heute mit Potter aufzutreten. Und das war ehrlich gesagt war gar nicht so schwer gewesen, denn wenn Wyatt gerade nicht den Ruf des P3 versaute, rissen sich die Bands darum dort aufzutreten.

Taras Band bestand aus ihr selbst, und ihrem Bass. Kerry, die ebenfalls Bass spielte. Mike am Schlagzeug und Luis der die E-Gitarre fest im Griff hatte.

Unwillkürlich musste Potter an Chris denken und an die Zeiten als er ihre Nachbarschaft noch mit den Klassikern von ACDC, den Chili Peppers und Nirvana unterhielt. In einer zu kurzen Phase ihres Lebens hatten die beiden davon geträumt eine Band zu gründen und um die Welt zur ziehen, jetzt kam Potter das wie ein anderes Leben vor.

Auf der Setliste standen tatsächlich ein paar gute Songs. Klassiker die wohl nie alt werden würden, wie Jewel und Down so long, ein Song von The Corrs oder der Klassiker schlecht hin Holding out for a hero, von Frou Frou. Die neuern Sachen beschränkten sich auf ein paar Songs der Ripleys, einem von Adamson und einem von Potters Lieblingsliedern von Ringside, was zugegeben zu ihren älteren Sachen gehörte und für sie in Sachen Tonlage ein wenig verändert worden war. Potter hätte wohl ein Mann und seit dreißig Jahren Raucher sein müssen um ihre Stimme so tief und rauchig zubekommen wie die von Scott Thomas.

Mike zählt die Songs durch. „Sieben!" verkündete er und seine Pupillen verengten sich. „Mit sieben Songs können wir nicht auftreten das bringt Unglück."

Kerry verdrehte die Augen über den Aberglauben von Mike. Tara gab zu bedenken dass das nun mal die einzigen Songs waren die Potter Auswendig konnte und Potter unterließ es Tara zu verbessern, denn sie kannte so ziemlich jeden Song von Ringside, Nirvana und Queen auswendig. Allerdings war sie grade nicht in der Stimmung den anderen ihren Musikgeschmack zu erklären.

„Potter komm schon einen Song wirst du doch noch kennen!" bettelte Luis, der wusste das Mike die Bühne nicht eher betreten würde bis auf der Setliste exakt acht Songs standen. Potter starrte unglücklich in die Runde und griff schließlich nach ihrer Tasche.

„Also ums genau zu nehmen hätte ich noch einen Song!"

„Was denn, " fragte Mike begierig „was Abgefahrenes von Power Plus oder Greenday?" „Öhm also eigentlich um was Abgefahrenes von mir." Tara riss die Augen auf. „Du hast einen Song geschrieben!" Potter nickte schüchtern und gab den Zettel mit ihren Notizen an Mike und Luis weiter.

Als sie eine weile gelesen hatten und Fachmännisch besprachen wie man dies und das spielen musste, sahen sie Potter glücklich an.

„Wow!" stöhnte Luis und sah aus als wollte er sie heiraten.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn Potter, wann hast du den denn geschrieben?"

„Heute Mittag!" gab sie zu. Luis schnipste durch die Luft und piff anerkennend und Mike ließ sich hinten über kippen. „Wahnsinn!" keuchten beide.

Kerry grinste. „Also können wir davon ausgehen das wir unseren achten Song gefunden haben?"

„Darauf kannst du Bonos Seele verwetten!" seufzte Luis. „Wenn ich ihnen das Gras nicht selbst abgenommen hätte, würde ich mein Arsch verwetten das die beiden stoned sind." Meinte Kerry.

„Der Song macht high Kerry glaubs mir!" Tara hatte die Zeilen inzwischen auch gelesen und sah Potter an. „Da geht's um dich und Chris hab ich recht?" flüsterte sie ihrer besten Freundin zu. „Kinda!" sagte Potter leise.

„Da wären wir!" verkündete Jeremy. Chris sagte nichts. „Wow, da drin rockt´s ja ganz schön, wer spielt denn heute Abend?" Chris drehte sich zu einem der Plakate um.

„A 45!" las er vor, er hatte einfach das erst beste gelesen.

„Aber die Sängerin ist echt gut!" gestand er, als sie den Club betraten. Der Song war einer seiner Lieblingssongs von Ringside. Und er sprach Chris aus der Seele.

„ _With all the demons I possess Beneath the silver moon…."_

Rockte die Sängerin als die beiden Männer die Treppe runter kamen.

„_Maybe you were right But baby I was lonely I don't want to fight I'm tired of being sorry!"_

Sie konnten kaum etwas sehen so voll war es aber dank Jeremys dutzenden von:

„Sorry, Entschuldigung, dürfen wir mal, er hat Heute Geburtstag, das wird mal sein Club. Oh Sorry, nur mal schnell, oh wirklich schönes Kleid, danke danke Sorry."

Standen sie schnell an der Bar, wo neben Eric mal wieder Dean Dienst schob.

„Hey Jungs, wie schön euch zu sehen", flötete Eric in bester Laune. Er klopfte Jeremy begrüßend auf die Schulter. „Und du Geburtstagskind, schön das du auch da bist, sie wäre sicher todtraurig gewesen wenn du nicht gekommen wärst." „Sie?" fragte Chris verständnislos. Eric lachte, nur seltsamerweise fühlte Chris sich ganz und gar nicht als hätte er einen Witz gemacht. Eric deutete auf die Bühne und als Chris sah was er ihm zeigte, stockte sein Atem.

„Potter!" schrie er laut auf. Jeremy reckte sich um die Bühne auch zusehen. „Mensch Chrissy das hättest du ruhig früher sagen können!" freute er sich. Chris blinzelte unter Schock. Zum einen, der oder besser die letzte die ihn hier Chrissy genannt hatte war Bianca gewesen und andern: „Was zum Teufel macht Potter auf der Bühne?"

„Singen!" witzelte Jeremy und konnte seine Augen kaum noch von Chris Kusine wenden.

„Hast du das nicht gewusst?" fragte Eric. „Sie rettet damit meinen Arsch, Wyatt hat mir alle Bands vergrault ohne sie müssten wir schließen." Chris wimmerte lautlos über seine eigene Dummheit _–Ja Chris ich hab auch Probleme…- _„Hornochse!" schimpfte er sich selbst.

Jeremy sprang von seinem Barhocker. „Komm schon Chris das sehen wir und aus der Nähe an!" Chris war zu, ja zu was eigentlich? Zu gelähmt traf es wahrscheinlich am besten, zu gelähmt um sich zu wehren und ließ sich von Jeremy durch die Massen ziehen.

Wieder stimmte er sein, „Sorry, Entschuldigung, dürfen wir mal, er hat Heute Geburtstag, das wird mal sein Club. Oh Sorry, nur mal schnell, oh wirklich schönes Kleid, danke danke Sorry." an und wieder zeigte es Wirkung, die zwei erreichten die Bühne in dem Moment, in dem ein Blonder schlaksiger Junge nach dem Mikro griff und zu Testzwecken dagegen Klopfte. Ein quietschen ertönte, dann lehnte er sich lässig an den Mikroständer und verkündete etwas was, den letzten Schweiß aus Chris Poren treib.

„Der nächste Song, heißt Can´t get me down, unsere wundervolle Sängerin Potter Halliwell hat ihn heute erst geschrieben und schon ist er sozusagen Sangesfrisch bei euch!" er Klatschte und die Menge Stimme mit ein, Potter löste sich aus dem Schatten der Boxen und nahm das Mikro wieder in empfang.

Sie sah einfach nur wunderschön aus, Chris konnte nicht umhin vor Stolz eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen. Er hielt die Luft an als sie ihn sah. Einem Außenstehenden wäre keine Veränderung aufgefallen aber Chris konnte sehen wie ihre Lippe kurz zitterte. Für weitere Sentimentalitäten blieb ihr keine Zeit, denn die Musik begann bereits. Sie begann zu singen und Chris wusste von der ersten Zeile an, dass es diesen Song nur gab weil er ein gottverdammtes Arschloch war:

„It's over  
You told me  
And you don't wanna know me  
Alone now  
I know that  
You're never gonna get me down

That's not the way nice girls behave  
Oh yeah I know you told me  
It's not your choice, I have a voice  
I guess you just don't hear me

Don't try to tell me that it's not allowed  
That same old story that's been going 'round  
I'm out of bounds

It's over  
You told me  
And you don't wanna know me  
Alone now  
I know that  
You're never gonna get me down

Can't get me down

Is this the way nice girls should play  
I gotta say I don't care  
I'll make you see something in me  
You never knew was there

What will it take to make you understand  
Our differences don't threaten what you planned  
Well here I am

It's over  
You told me  
And you don't wanna know me  
Alone now  
I know that  
You're never gonna get me down

Can't get me down

What will it take to make you understand  
That I won't break and I don't give a damn  
Well here I am

It's over  
You told me  
And you don't wanna know me  
Alone now  
I know that  
You're never gonna get me down

Can't get me down  
Can't get me down  
Can't get me down  
Can't get me down"

Er blieb stehen und ertrug den ganzen Song. Das war seine Strafe, eine viel zu milde und schöne Strafe für einen Blinden, bescheuerten, unsensiblen Hornochsen wie ihn.

Ich bitte um FB (nicht das ihr es vergessen würdet), denn ich will wissen wie euch "Potters Song" gefällt...


	22. Nicht können,nicht wissen,nicht bekommen

Note 1: Vielen dank für die lieben Reviews zu meinem letzten Kapitel. Nächste Woche bin ich auf Studienfahrt in Wien und dannach ist erst mal Kursarbeiten Stress angesagt. Das heißt bis zum nächsten Update wird es wohl eine Weile dauern.

Phania: Ich hoffe du liest das. Ich hab deine PM bekommen aber ich kann nicht auf deine e-mail Adresse zugreifen. Wenn du mri einfach eine schicken könntest, dann würde ich dir die Potter und Chris Teile die dir fehlen rüber schicken.

June: Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß im Urlaub und hoffe du findest einen Moment für ein neues Kapitel.

So und jetzt geht es weiter:

* * *

Potter saß zwischen Chris und Jeremy an der Bar und betrachtete Gedankenverloren ihr Glas. Hinter ihr verwandelte die Band die noch junge Nacht in einen Tanzmarathon. 

Aber Potter war nicht nach tanzen und selbst wenn, Jeremy hätte sie wohl kaum gehen lassen. Seit sie nach ihrem Auftritt zu ihnen gestoßen war plapperte er munter auf sie ein. Potter hatte den vagen Gedanken dass Chris ihm von ihrem Streit erzählt hatte und Jeremy sich nun bemühte die Laune oben zuhalten.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie viel sich in so kurzer Zeit verändert." Jeremy strahlte mal wieder die untrügliche Fröhlichkeit eines surrenden Bienchens aus.

„Ein paar positive Veränderungen wären mir zur Abwechslung mal ganz recht." Gab Potter launig zurück. Chris trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier und blies dabei genervt die Backen auf.

„ Aber es gibt doch auch positive Sachen, deine neue Kraft zum Beispiel." Versuchte Jeremy sein Glück. Doch mit ihrer neuen Kraft erwischte er Potter auf dem Flaschen Fuß. Sie schwieg beharrlich und versuchte sich an Chris Backen aufblasen Trick, weshalb sich Jeremy an Chris wandte.

„Und fühlt man sich anders mit 21?"

„Vermutlich noch schwachsinniger!" stichelte Potter ohne einen der Jungs anzusehen.

Auch Chris suchte keinen Blickkontakt zu einem der beiden und beobachtete Dean wie er sich vergeblich am Cocktailshaker hochwerfen versuchte.

Jeder andere hätte es aufgeben aus den beiden ein vernünftiges Gespräch heraus zu leiern aber Jeremy war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt. In Afrika hatte er gelernt das man mit Resignation gleich zuhause bleiben konnte.

„Chris was hältst du davon wenn wir morgen mal wieder deinem Motorrad etwas frische Luft gönnen?"

„Dann muss du aber aufpassen dass es Chris nicht in den Straßengraben verschlägt. Blind fährt es sich so schlecht gradaus!"

„Wie wäre es wenn du mich einfach in Ruhe lässt?" fragte Chris.

„Entschuldige bitte dass ich mich nicht an deine neue Regel halte aber es war Jeremy der wollte dass ich an die Bar komme."

„Stimmt!" hechtete Jeremy dazwischen der eine ernsthaft ironische Auseinandersetzung ins Rollen kommen sah.

„So hatte ich das nicht gemeint." Gab Chris nun Auskunft was Potter einen weiteren Anlass zum sticheln gab.

„Dann solltest du lernen dich klarer auszurücken, Mister!"

„Es würde schon reichen wenn du dich nicht immer in Kram einmischen würdest von dem du keine Ahnung hast, Lady."

Nach diesem Satz kniff Jeremy schützend die Augen zusammen. Jetzt war es für Schlichtereien eindeutig zu spät. Wer es jetzt wagen würde sich einzumischen würde als Hackfleisch enden.

„Blind und senil! Wer hat mir denn die Mailbox zu geschwallt!"

„Ich schwalle nicht!"

„Ist dir fasseln lieber?"  
„Potter!"

„Chris!"

„Potter!"

„Chris!"  
„Potter!"

„Chris!"

Mit jedem Mal würde ihr Ton bissiger und Jeremy bestellte ein weiteres Bier und begann die Erdnüsse in der Schale vor sich zu zählen.

Doch plötzlich mischte sich noch jemand in das Stereotype Streitgespräch der beiden ein.

„Potter, Chris!"

„Bianca?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund. Potter klang dabei allerdings weniger überrascht als Chris. Ein schwaches lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und Jeremy konnte so etwas wie Triumph dahinter erkennen.

„Chris, Hi!" lächelte Bianca amüsiert.

„Wie wäre es wenn du mit ihr reden würdest Schwachkopf, sonst hab ich sie umsonst hier her komplimentiert."

Jeremy hatte sich nicht getäuscht, es war Potters Werk das Bianca hier war.

„Du hast was!"

Potter hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ja ich weis „Misch dich nicht in meine Sachen ein." Es war das letzte Mal versprochen!" sie versuchte ärgerlich zu klingen aber es gelang nicht recht.

Chris starrte Abwechselnd zwischen seiner Ex und seine Kusine hin und her.

„Sie hat mir alles erklärt Chris und ich finde dass Schwachkopf tatsächlich eine passende Bezeichnung für dich ist." Chris nickte schuldbewusst. „Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich dir noch eine Chance geben, natürlich nur wenn du mir noch eine geben würdest." Chris blinzelte Nervös. „Kann ich das noch mal hören?" „Potter hat mir klar gemacht wie schwer ich es uns allen gemacht habe. Ich hätte dir vertrauen müssen." Chris Mund stand vor erstaunen offen.

„Chris, ein letzter Tipp von Schwachkopf zu Psychotante, sag ja und geh mit ihr tanzen." Chris Augen bekamen einen milden Glanz. „Ja!" sagte er laut und deutlich und Rutschte von seinem Barhocker. „Danke, Psychotante." „Gern geschehen Schwachkopf." Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden Chris und Bianca mit einem Glücksseeligen Lächeln auf der Tanzfläche. Mit einem schweren seufzen widmete sich Potter wieder ihrem Getränk.

Jeremy beobachtete sie. „Das war das Beste was du tun konntest." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Jeremy legte seinen Arm tröstend Drumherum.

Zur selben Zeit in einem abgelegnen Winkel der Stadt.

„Wird sie auf dich hören?"

„Sie vertraut mir."

Der Mann nickte war aber nicht beruhigt, unruhig lief er auf und ab.

„Fall sie nicht hört musst du dafür sorgen das sie hört!"

„Ich weis selbst wie wichtig der Schutz der Kinder ist." Versuchte der andere ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Als die Tür sich öffnete spannte sich jeder Muskel der beiden in Alarmbereitschaft an.

„Ich bin es!" beruhigte der dritte sie sofort und zeigte auf den weisgold Ring an seinem Finger. Die anderen nickt zustimmend.

„Entschuldigt, mein Pilot hatte vergessen den Jet zu tanken."

„Kein Problem, du weist wir würden dich beamen wenn es nicht zu auffällig wäre."

Der zuletzt dazu gestoßene nickte. „Wie geht es meiner Tochter?" fragte er ohne umschweifen.

„Sie ist Okay."

„Sehr gut und die anderen?"

„Ihnen geht es ebenfalls gut." Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen war in dem dunklen Motelzimmer zu vernehmen. Eine weile schwiegen die drei Männer.

Dann begann der älteste zu sprechen.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen dass es bald nötig sein wird, dass du sie zu dir holst."

Jeder im Raum wusste wer mit sie gemeint war obwohl nie ein Name genannt wurde.

Ihre Treffpunkte waren immer andere, sie nahmen nie ein und denselben zwei Mal. Für ihren Aufenthalt in der Gegend hatten sie immer Stichhaltige Alibis, sie kamen nie zusammen und gingen nie zusammen. Die Zimmer lagen immer im halb Dunkeln, die Rollläden waren herunter gelassen, damit keine Fotos gemacht oder sonstige Beobachtungen angestellt werden konnten. Die Treffen dauerten nie länger als fünfzehn Minuten um jedes Aufgegriffen werden zu vermeiden. Sie hatten ein Erkennungszeichen, ihre Ehe- beziehungsweise Verlobungsringe. Sie waren einmalig und nie würden sie, sie aufgeben. So war gewährleistet das sie es auch Tatsächlich immer mit ihren Eidgenossen zu tun hatten. Das aller wichtigste aber war, dass sie niemals Namen nannten. Es ging nur um drei Personen, es war nicht nötig ihre Namen zu nennen. Die drei wussten um wen es sich handelte.

„Es wird langsam ernst!" bestätigte der jüngste der drei.

„Verstehe!" die Sorge war jedem der Männer ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Noch eine Weile sprachen sie miteinander dann löste sich das Treffen auf.

Als seine zwei Mitstreiter weg waren, verließ auch der jüngste das Zimmer und ging zur Rezeption um zu bezahlen. Sein Weg führte ihn hinaus aus dem heruntergekommen Viertel der Stadt, zurück nachhause wo er sich in den nächsten Tagen darum kümmern würde dass jede Phase ihres Plans reibungslos beginnen konnte!

Der Nächste Morgen war für Wyatt alles andere als erbaulich. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet dass Potter sich seinen Anweisungen widersetzen, und im P3 singen würde, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie es schaffen würde Chris und Bianca wieder zusammen zu bringen.

Frisch vereint mit ihrer großen Liebe würde Bianca sich wohl kaum auf seine Seite ziehen lassen so wie er es geplant hatte. Gut er hatte noch seinen zweiten Plan und der lief bisher wie am Schnürchen, dennoch konnte Wyatt es nicht leiden wenn etwas nicht so lief wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Sir, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte Zankou nachdem er sich in Wyatts Arbeitzimmer geschimmert hatte. „Meine Kusine und mein Bruder, ich will sie hier!" rief Wyatt wie ein trotziges Kind. „Aber Sir, " widersprach Zankou „Ihr Plan läuft doch, oder?" Wyatt stand auf und ging zum Fenster, die Arme verschränkte er mürrig vor der Brust. „Natürlich läuft er! Mein Spion ist auf Position und sie werden ihm vertrauen da kann ich sicher sein."

Zankou verstand immer noch nicht wo genau Wyatts Problem lag. „Sir, entschuldigen sie aber ich verstehe nicht!" „Das ist nichts neues mein Freund." Wyatt drehte sich wieder zu Zankou und sah seinen Ranghöchsten Dämon an. „Es geht mir alles zu langsam, solange der Klüngel noch zusammen ist können sie Pläne gegen mich schmieden und das kostet nur meine Kostbare Zeit. Ich will meine Macht und zwar jetzt!" Zankou nickte verstehend auch wenn es ihm nur bedingt einleuchtete was Wyatt sagte.

Wyatt hatte soviel Macht wie Zankou sie immer gewollt hatte und er war immer noch nicht zufrieden. Zankou selbst hatte im Laufe seiner Dämonen Kariere erkannt dass, das streben nach immer mehr Macht einem nur Macht raubte. Aber Zankou unterschätzte seinen Herrn nicht, Wyatt war der erste dem er sich loyal unterordnete. Mehr Kräfte als an der Seite von Wyatt würde er nie bekommen können. Er gab sich mit der Rolle des zweiten Manns zufrieden.

Plötzlich schleuderte Wyatt einen Feuerball die leere Straße hinab. „Ich will meine Kusine und meinen Bruder! JETZT SOFORT!" „Wir können sie herbringen lassen Sir das wissen sie aber das ist gegen ihren Plan und ihr Plan hat einen Sinn." Er sprach beruhigend mit Wyatt fast wie mit einem Kind. Wyatt sank auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. „Ruf ihn her und sag ihm er soll sich beeilen sonst sprenge ich seine Strohhütten in die Luft. Jede verfluchte Strohhütte und zwar einzeln!" Zankou nickte, „Jawohl Sir!" dann schimmerte er sich aus dem Zimmer.

Wyatt legte den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. Die Bilder wollten nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Er wollte seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlagen so sehr schmerzte es ihn. „Verdammt, Verdammt, VERDAMMT, VER….dammt." fluchte er und wippte resigniert mit seinem Bein. Der Herrscher der Welten zu sein machte einsam. Wyatt wollte nicht einsam sein. Wollte er noch nie. Er wollte seinen Bruder. Er wollte ihn jetzt. Doch auch der Herrscher über die Welten bekam nicht immer was er wollte….

* * *

Note 2: So da werden sich sicher die einen oder anderen Fragen aufwerfen...aber da müsst ihr noch etwas Geduld haben LG Anna 


	23. What the hell?

Hallo Leute bin wieder aus Wien zurück und hab einen neuen Teil für euch...!

Phania Ich weis Cliffhanger sind mies aber ich muss es doch spannend machen. Dieser Teil hat keinen Cliffhanger ist dafür aber ziemlich rasant. Eine Mail von dir habe ich noch keine bekommen...liegt das an meinem PC oder hast du noch keine geschickt? FDalls du noch keine geschickt hast ist das nicht schlimm ich willl nur nicht das du wartest.

Außerdem möchte ich noch den/die neue/n Leser/in begrüßen. Ich freu mich riesig!

So und nun kommt er der sehr rasant, sehr verwirrende und sehr intensive neue Teil:

* * *

Chris war der glücklichste einundzwanzig Jährige dieser Welt. Noch am Tag zuvor hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er noch einmal mit Bianca an seiner Seite aufwachen würde. Er wusste jetzt endlich wie sehr er sie liebte. Er wollte sie riechen, spüren, hören, bei sich haben und nie mehr loslassen. Bianca war seine Zukunft. Schmunzelnd kam Chris der Gedanke wie er vielleicht eines Tages mit seinen und Biancas Kindern zu Potter und deren Familie fahren und ein Familiengrillen veranstalten würde. Ob Bianca wohl einen Hund wollte? Oder ein Haus? Er schmiegte sich enger an sie. „Ich lass dich nie mehr los!" flüsterte er.

Bianca rekelte sich und wand ihrem verschlafenen Blick Chris zu. Augenblicklich lächelte sie. „Ich würde auch gar nicht zulassen dass du das tust!" Die beiden verliebten grinsten sich an. „Lass uns einfach den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben, was hältst du davon?"

„Ich denke nicht das, das geht." Bianca schmollte und sah dabei aus wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Und warum nicht?" fragte sie ärgerlich. Leicht amüsiert deutete Chris zur Tür wo Jeremy stand. Bianca zog die Decke enger um sich. „Jeremy? Kannst du mir sagen was das soll?" Jeremy lächelte. „Ich wollte euch abholen." „Lern Klopfen!" knurrte Bianca und versuchte so elegant wie möglich die Decke um sich zu wickeln. „Wozu willst du uns denn abholen?" „Frühstück! Potter deckt schon den Tisch und Vick holte die Brötchen."

Chris war sichtlich amüsiert. „Was hast du ihnen gezahlt damit sie mit machen?" Jeremy zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Also was ist jetzt kommt ihr?"

Die beiden nickten, also verließ Jeremy das Zimmer. Kurz darauf erschienen die beiden Turteltäubchen, Arm in Arm und fertig angezogen. Doch Chris wand sich unbehaglich im Arm seiner Liebsten.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Chris nickte eifrig. „Es ist nur, ich weis auch nicht. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht!" Jeremys Augen weiteten sich und seine scheinbar Gelassene Fassade fiel. „Wir sollten uns beeilen!" rief er plötzlich und war auch schon verschwunden. Chris und Bianca folgten ihm, auch wenn sie nicht verstanden was in ihn gefahren war.

Jeremy erreichte das Wohnzimmer, wo er Potter zurück gelassen hatte, nur wenige Sekunden vor Chris und Bianca. Doch diese Sekunden reichten aus um zu wissen dass sie nicht mehr da war. Verzweiflung kroch in ihm hoch. Was zum Teufel hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

„Sie ist weg!" schrie er kaum dass sich die blauen Lichter in der Luft bemerkbar machten. „Potter?" fragten Bianca und Chris wie aus einem Mund. Jeremy nickte traurig. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er sah Chris, ja selbst Biancas Blick, panisch werden. Niemand konnte von ihm verlangen dass er das durch zog. Er sah die kleinen Kinder in den Slums die ihm die Händchen entgegen reckten, dann sah er Potter wie sie sich als dreijährige von ihm auf die Schaukel heben ließ. Ein markerschütternder Schrei war im Haus zu hören und Jeremy zuckte zusammen als er merkte dass es sein Schrei war. „Wyatt hat sie!" flüsterte er. „Und es ist alles meine Schuld!" Ungläubig starrten sie ihn an und Jeremy wollte wieder schreien.

Potter wusste wo sie war. Es war ihr Zimmer, ihr echtes Zimmer. Nicht die Kopie in der sie seit Monaten wohnte. Sie war im Halliwell Manor, zuhause!

Aber sie wusste nicht was geschehen war. In ihrer letzten Erinnerung hatte sie noch mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch den Tisch gedeckt.

Die Tür ging auf. „Zankou!" Der Dämon lächelte. „Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen, kleine Potter." Potter sagte nichts. „Er will dich sehen." Erklärte Zankou ruhig.

Es erstaunte Potter dass er auf sie einen wahrhaft Untergebenen Eindruck machte. Langsam stand sie auf, sie wollte ihn auch sehen, sie wollte wissen warum sie hier war. Zankou half ihr auf, ihre Beine waren weich und schwach. Langsam schritten sie zur Tür. Die Luft die Potter einsog gab ihr Zug um Zug mehr Kraft. Es tat so gut den Duft ihres Zuhauses wieder zu riechen. Zankou führte sie auf den Dachboden. Wyatt wartete bereits auf seine Kusine. Er wirkte blass und krank, wie Potter fand und er stürzte sofort auf sie zu.

„Um Gotteswillen, geht es dir gut?" Seine Sorge verwirrte Potter nur noch mehr, das alles war wie ein Traum. Wyatt war hier und er wirkte so gar nicht böse. „Ich hab doch gesagt ich würde dich holen." Da war kein Hohn in seiner Stimme, er klang definitiv krank. Er musste krank seine, sonst würde er doch nicht so reden.

Wyatt kam auf sie zu und Potter wusste dass sie ihn hassen musste, das sie wütend sein musste aber es ging nicht. Mit einemmal war da zu viel für ein Mädchen von noch Nichteinmahl achtzehn Jahren. Zu viel Verantwortung. Sie warf sich in Wyatts Arme und weinte. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er schloss die Arme um Potters zitternden Körper. Er sagte nichts, sie sagte nichts, so standen sie da nach so vielen Tagen wieder vereint.

Chris war außer sich und niemand konnte ihn beruhigen. Nicht Bianca, nicht Victor, niemand. „WARUM!" schrie er und Jeremy hielt den Kopf gesenkt. „ Er hätte alles zerstört alles was ich mir so mühsam aufgebaut habe. Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen." „Stattdessen verrätst du deinen Vater und uns?" Chris konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so wütend auf jemanden gewesen zu sein und gleichzeitig so viel Mitleid für ihn empfunden zu haben.

„Egal, Scheiß Egal!" er atmete heftig aus und ein und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Ich hol sie da raus und du hilfst mir!" Jeremy nickte. „Bianca du passt auf Grandpa auf." Er küsste sie und zog Jeremy barsch auf die Füße. „Los du Bastard komm in Bewegung."

„Du kannst nicht hier bleiben." Sagte Wyatt plötzlich, Potter starrte ihn ungläubig an. Sie wollte nicht dableiben, sie wollte zurück aber das er nicht wollte das sie blieb war ihr neu.

„Es ist Momentan zu gefährlich." „Warum bin ich dann hier?" „Weil ich dich sehen wollte!" Wieder sagten sie eine Weile nichts. „Macht ist alles worum es geht, die Macht zu haben die zu beschützen die man beschützenswert hält." „Nicht mit böser Macht Wyatt!" Er nickte. „Du hast Recht, nicht mit böser Macht sondern mit dem abgrundtiefbösen wenn es sein muss." „Du willst das gar nicht! Sieh dich an!" er legte den Kopf schief. „Du bist krank Wyatt, du musst damit aufhören!"

„NICHT ZU LIEBEN HEIßT KEINE SCHMERZEN ZU HABEN!" Potter zuckte zusammen, weil er plötzlich angefangen hatte zu schreien. „Also tötest du um nicht lieben zu müssen?" Er sagte nichts.

Wyatt wand sich von ihr ab. „Herr ihr solltet das nicht tun!" Zankou wirkte nervös und streckte beide Arme nach seinem Herrn aus um ihn von etwas abzuhalten was Potter nicht erkennen konnte. „Lass das!" Wyatt drehte sich so blitzschnell um und rammte Potter ein Messer in die Brust das die Luft förmlich rauchte.

Getroffen sank Potter in Zankous Arme. „Wa…?" Was war denn nun wieder geschehen, Wyatt litt an ausgewachsenen Depressionen. Wäre das brennen in ihrer Brust nicht so schmerzhaft gewesen, hätte sie fast lachen mögen. Weil Wyatt sich aufführte wie ein Hormongesteuerter Teenager. Mit der Ausnahme das es bei Hormongesteuerten Teenagern doch prozentual gesehen recht selten zu Messerattacken kam oder war es anderes herum? Und das war letzten Endes auch das was sie vom lachen abhielt.

Wyatt starrte seine eigene Tat an. „Das war der falsche Weg Herr. Ihr brauch euere Familie." „Bei mir Gefahr, da draußen Gefahr!" stotterte Wyatt. Potter keuchte unter schmerzen als Zankou das Messer aus der Wunde zog.

„Ihr müsste sie heilen Herr." Rief Zankou eindringlich. Wyatt war zu keiner Regung in der Lage was er getan hatte schockte ihn selbst viel zu sehr.

„Er ist krank!" flüsterte Potter. „Ich weis aber ich werde zu ihm stehen kleine Hexe." Potter sog so viel Luft wie Möglich ein. „So langer er dem bösen angehört!" klagte sie den Dämon an der seine Hand fest auf ihre blutende Wunde presste.

„Bis zum bitteren Ende kleine Hexe." Sagte der Dämon sanft.

Wyatt starrte beide noch immer an wie zur legendären Salzsäule erstarrt. „Warum habe ich seinen Angriff nicht gespürt?" „Du sperrst deine Empathie gegen die Familie, also auch deine neue Kraft." Langsam wurde Potter kalt und sie wollte verflucht noch mal geheilt werden, egal von wem.

Gerade als sie diesen Gedanken in klare Züge bekommen hatte erschienen Jeremy und Chris. Ihm reichte ein Blick und Chris erfasste seine tödlich getroffene Kusine in den Armen eines Dämons und seinen Stocksteifen, blutverschmierten Bruder. Ein Faustschlag traf Wyatt, der zu Boden ging. Jeremy riss Potter aus Zankous Armen. Dann verschwanden sie.

Ihre Landung bei Kyle bekam Potter nicht mehr mit. Erst als ihre Wunde sich schloss erkannte sie das sie wieder, gänzlich ohne es gemerkt zuhaben in einem anderen Zimmer lag. Chris strich über ihre Haare und sie rollte sich in seinen Schoß. Zu viel, einfach zuviel. Die Welt war völlig verrückt geworden.


	24. Das Leben geht weiter, nur eben anders

So, ich hab mal wieder einen neuen Teil geschrieben und bin schon dabei den nächsten zu schreiben. Dieser ist nur sehr kurz, ein übergangs Teil, der nächste wird länger versprochen...

* * *

Die Welt war völlig verrückt geworden oder war sie es schon immer gewesen?

War es nicht verrückt dass Jeremy um das gute zu bewahren böse werden musste?

Jeremy hatte einen Traum gehabt. Die Sünde seines Blutes rein zu waschen in dem er so viel gutes wie möglich tat. Als kleines Kind schon hatte er damit begonnen. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals das er all dem Schmerz um sich herum entfliehen wollte nur um dem nächsten Schmerz in die Arme zu laufen.

Nur ein paar Wochen Ruhe und Frieden bei alten Freunden. Er hatte nicht wissen können dass einer dieser Alten Freunde die Seite gewechselt hatte. Jeremy war keine Wahl geblieben, sein Herz, sein Leben hing an dem was er den Menschen in Afrika aufgebaut hatte.

Sollte er zulassen dass all das zerstört wird?

Mit Sicherheit nicht!

Aber um es zu retten, das Gute zuretten musste er böses tun und den Menschen Leid zufügen die sein ganzes Leben lang hinter ihm gestanden hatten.

Das musste verrückt sein, das konnte nichts anderes sein.

Wie nannte man so etwas? Positive Negative?

Er hatte es sich nicht einfach gemacht und es am Ende doch getan. Potter alleine gelassen und Chris abgelenkt, hatte von Wyatts Pläne gewusste und sie nicht verhindert.

Und war es nicht noch verrückter, das er all dies tat und sie nach wie vor zu ihm hielten. Potter, Victor, Chris, sie hassten ihn nicht. Sie schlossen ihre Arme um ihn, fingen ihn auf, machten ihm Mut. Jeremy erkannte dass es weitaus mehr gab als gut und böse.

Es gab Hoffnung und Liebe. Das war es was er bringen musste. Hoffnung und Liebe halten einen am Leben. Du kannst essen und trinken und schlafen aber ohne Hoffnung ohne Liebe gehst du zu Grunde. Es war verrückt!

Jeremy war ausgebrannt nach San Francisco gekommen und es war dort nur noch schlimmer geworden und doch, er kehrte nachhause zurück, als besserer Mensch und mit dem wissen Freunde zu haben die über schwarz und weis hinweg sahen. Das war wundervoll und verrückt.

Und war es nicht verrückt das Potter da gestanden hatte bei Wyatt und ihn hatte einfach nur spüren wollen? Ganz nah bei sich, so wie wenn er ihr früher vorgelesen hatte oder sie Fußball spielten. War es nicht verrückt das sie das Monster völlig außer Acht ließ das Monster das sie Welt ins Chaos stürzte. Ein Jahr lang hatte sie Tag und Nach damit verbracht dieses Monster zu fokussieren. Einen Weg zu finden dieses Monster zu verbannen. Sie hatte dabei völlig vergessen wer hinter dem Monster stand. Da war Wyatt ihre Familie. Es ging nicht darum ein Monster aufzuhalten sondern Wyatt zu retten. Es war ihr klar gewesen und doch in den Hintergrund gerückt. Das war verrückt, oder etwa nicht?

Und Chris? Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte über all das nach was geschehen war. Über Jeremy, Bianca , Wyatt und Potter. Er fühlte sich gut trotz allem.

Denn was Potter von Wyatt erzählt hatte, hatte ihn heiß und kalt werden lassen.

Er hatte etwas gespürt, seinen Bruder gespürt, hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

Es hatte ihm neue Kraft gegeben. Er hatte jetzt wieder ein Ziel vor Augen. Er wusste was zu tun war. Sein geliebter Bruder musste gerettet werden. Vielleicht wollte dieser das nicht, wahrscheinlich würde er sich wehren aber das alles war Chris egal.

Die Ältesten konnten ihm vorschlagen was sie wollten. Chris hatte jetzt seinen eigenen Plan. Seine bewegungslose Phase, in der ihn der Schock um den Verlust des Bruders gelähmt hatte, war vorüber. Er hatte einen Plan und ein Team. Das war wirklich alles sehr verrückt. Oder etwa nicht?

* * *

TBC... 


	25. Tag Herr Doktor!

Note 1: Hallo zusammen, ich möchte mich zuerst ganz arg für euer FB bedanken. Ich freu mich immer riesig. Als nächstes möchte ich mich entschuldigen das ich nicht früher Updaten konnte aber das war aus mehrern Gründen nicht möglich. Zum einen stehen wie immer vor Wheinachten noch etlich Klausuren an, zum anderen haben ziemlich viele meiner Freunde im November Geburtstag, was Geschenke kaufen und auf Geburtstagsfeiern gehen bedeutet. Nicht das, dass schlimm wäre...nur eben sehr Zeitaufwendig. Aber der wohl entscheidenst Grund für mein spätes Update ist das ich diesen Teil schon vor Wochen im Kopf fertig hatte und ich ihn einfach nicht so geschrieben bekam wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte, oder wie meine Notizen mir das sagten. Ich bin immer noch nicht zu 100 zufrieden aber ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen. Also sagt mir was ihr denkt und viel Spaß...

* * *

Kyle hatte darauf bestanden das Potter sich nach Wyatts Angriff untersuchen lassen sollte. Nicht nur ihr Hausarzt stand auf Kyles Liste sondern noch drei weitere Ärzte. Der erste hieß Mike und war ein Hexer der Humanmedizin studiert hatte. Der Besuch war ähnlich verlaufen wie der bei ihrem Hausarzt mit dem kleinen Unterschied das sie mit ihm über Magie sprechen konnte und er witziger war als ihr richtiger Arzt.

Als nächstes schleppte Kyle sie zu einem Schamanen. Nach drei Stunden zwischen Weihrauch und lauten Gesängen, hätte sie Kyle für seine Überführsorge am liebsten geschüttelt.

Als letztes stand Dr. David auf dem Programm. Er war ein rein Magischer Arzt.

Kyle hatte ihm in der Zauberschule sein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt.

Chris, der Potter hergebracht hatte, verabschiedete sich in Richtung Bibliothek wo er etwas Wichtiges recherchieren wollte. Potter klopfte an die Tür. Von drinnen kam ein undeutliches brummen, unschlüssig trat sie ein. Sogleich stockte ihr der Atem. Hätte sie nicht gewusst das es eigentlich Kyles Büro war in dem sie sich befand, hätte sie geglaubt der Zwerg würde sein ganzes Leben in dem Zimmer verbringen.

An den Wänden hingen Bilder vom Boden bis an die Decke, darauf waren Fabelwesen zu sehen von denen Potter nur die Hälfte kannte. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers zeigten die Bilder Blüten und Pflanzen in allen Farben, ordentlich kenntlich gemacht durch eine Messingplatte unter jedem Rahmen.

Der hinter Teil des Zimmers war durch einen Wust von bunten Tüchern und Decken verhängt und es roch ein wenig so wie bei dem Schamanen den sie besucht hatte.

Im Vordern Teil, dem mit all den Bildern, stand eine Liege die aussah wie bei jedem gewöhnlichen Arzt und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein Kniehohes Regal das sich wie eine Fußleiste durch den ganzen Raum schlängelte und mit tausenden von Bunten Flaschen gefüllt war.

„Da sind sie ja!" Dr. David kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor, er trug einen Kittel wie es jeder Arzt tun würde, selbst ein Typisches Namensschild zierte seine Brust. _–Dr. David Arzt für Allgemeine und spezielle Zauberkunde- Zeitweise praktizierend in der Schule für Zauberei und Magie, dritter Flur, zweites Zimmer rechts- _

Statt einer roten Mütze trug Dr. David eine strahlend weiße die Potter bis ans Kinn reichte.

„Na was ist? Ziehen sie sich aus und legen sie sich hin!" sagte Dr. David und deutete hinter seine Vorhänge. „Ausziehen?" fragte Potter verständnislos. „Na ihre Unterwäsche können sie schon anlassen, wir sind ja eine anständige Praxis." Wir? Dachte Potter irritiert aber sie stellte keine Fragen und ging in den anderen Teil des Zimmers.

Er war kaum anders als der vordere, Bilder und das Regal mit Zaubertränken, doch anstelle der Liege gab es einen massiven Schreibtisch der Potter allerdings auch nur bis zu den Knien reichte. Sie zog ihre Jeans und ihren Pullover, ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und kam mit allem auf dem Arm wieder zu Dr. David zurück.

Mit einem bemüht freundlichen Lächeln nahm er ihr die Kleider aus der Hand.

„Und jetzt hinlegen." Während sich Potter an seine Anwesung hielt, fragte sie sich wie Dr. David sie erreichen wollte wenn sie auf der Liege lag, denn diese war so hoch wie alle anderen Liegen in Arztpraxen auch.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht Klatsche der Zwerg kräftig in die Hände und mit einem kleinen Schwups, war die Liege nur noch so hoch wie der Schreibtisch und Potter lag etwa einen Meter über dem Boden.

„Dann wollen wir mal!" sagte er fröhlich und reichte Potter ein Fläschchen mit einer silbrigblauen Flüssigkeit. „Trinken sie das!" Potter tat erneut wie ihr geheißen und stellte sich Seelisch auf die Übelsten Geschmacksrichtungen ein die es gab. Zur ihrer Überraschung schmeckte der Trank allerdings nach Banane und er verursachte eine unangenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut.

Dr. David nickte, scheinbar völlig Grundlos und verschwand in den anderen Teil des Zimmers. Potter starrte die Decke an und versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren. Dabei stellte sie sich die Frage ob sie wohl in eine noch dämlichere Situation kommen konnte, als ausschließlich mit Unterwäsche bekleidet auf einer ein Meter hohen Liege zu liegen. Ihre Frage beantwortete sich etwa eine halbe Minute später selbst. Dann nämlich als es ganz leise _Pop_ machte.

Potter sah an sich hinab und stellte erschrocken fest das auf ihrer Haut lauter rote Punkte auf _popten_. Sie setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihre Hand. Während immer noch ein leises _Pop_ nach dem anderen durch das Zimmer wehte, erschien unter einem der roten Punkte auf Potters Hand eine verschnörkelte Schrift. _2xgebrochne Finger. _Danach bekamen auch all die anderen roten Punkte auf ihrem Körper eine Beschriftung. Dr. David kam wieder ins Zimmer, über ihm schwebten ein Block und ein Bleistift.

„Los geht's," er sah dabei den Bleistift an und beugte sich dann über Potter. „Keine Angst mit dem richtigen Gegenzauber bist du die Punkte im Nu wieder los!" Potter schob die Lippen nach vorne, sie hatte dabei deutliche Ähnlichkeit mit Paige, und nickte mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und der Steigerung von Unbehagen.

Als Dr. David erneut zu sprechen begann, schrieb der Bleistift in der Luft schwebend mit. „Was haben wir denn da, Schussverletzung im Unterbauch fünf mal, Rippenbrüche an diversen Rippen zehn mal, Innerblutungen im Bauchraum in etwa zwölf mal." Er pausierte und sah Potter an. „Sag mal Mädchen hast du noch andere Hobbys? Ach was haben wir denn da, ein gebrochenes Herz. Muss wohl noch frisch sein ein ziemlich großer Punkt."

Potter lief blutrot an aber der magische Arzt ließ sich nicht beirren er ging zu seinem Regal, und griff zielsicher eine kleine Flasche mit rötlichem Inhalt heraus.

„Trink das!" Potter trank, es schmeckte wie Apfelsaft. Schnell erschien eine zweite Zeile unter den roten Punkten. „Jetzt steht da alles mit dem Datum versehen an dem du dir die Verletzung zugezogen hast." erklärte er. Erneut betrachtete Potter ihre Hand. Auf ihrem Finger stand nun, _2xgebrochen Finger/ 5.5.2016/ 7.11.2020 _Sie erinnerte sich sogar noch an beide male. Beim ersten Mal war sie acht gewesen. Für den Fingerbruch hatte damals Wyatt gesorgt der ihr bei einer Beamübung einen Kerzenleuchter auf die Hand fallen ließ. Beim anderen Mal war Potter zwölf gewesen und der gebrochene Finger war beim Baseballspielen im Park entstanden.

Und so wie auf ihrem Finger tauchte nun auch an allen anderen Stellen der Zeitpunkt auf an dem sie sich diese Verletzungen zu gezogen hatte. „Interessant nicht wahr." Sagte Dr. David der jetzt eine Altertümliche Kamera unter dem Arm trug. Potter nickte kaum merklich. Sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen unwohl in ihrer Haut, die nun mit blauen und Roten Punkten Überseht war. „Keine Sorge meine Liebe, die Kamera macht nur noch schnell ein paar Bilder und dann lasse ich das den Bleistift heute Nacht aufschreiben." Kaum ausgesprochen regnete es schon Blitzlichter über die Patientin. Potter fühlte sich wie ein Versuchskaninchen in der Fruchtsafttestanlage oder was es noch ein wenig treffender beschrieb, wie eine lebende Krankenakte.

Nachdem die Fotos alle gemacht waren, reichte Dr. David seiner Patientin eine neue kleine Flasche. „Pfirsich." Meinte er fröhlich. Es bewirkte das die Punkte auf Potters Haut verschwanden und mit ihnen die Informationen. Schließlich blieb nur noch ein einziger Punkt Übrig. _Stichwunde unterhalb der Brust, Blutungen im Bauchraum, 10 Mai 2024._

Es war die Verletzung die Wyatt ihr zugefügt hatte.

„Da haben wir ja wonach wir suchen, jetzt trink bitte das." Der nach Kiwi schmeckende Trank ließ in einer Verschnörkelten Schrift etliche Informationen auf ihrer Haut erscheinen und Potter fühlte sich mehr denn je wie die lebende Krankenakte. Dr. David beugte sich über die vielfältigen Informationen und begann vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Zugefügt durch Wyatt Matthew Halliwell geboren am 2. Januar 2003 Herrscher über die Welten… ja nun…das ist nichts Neues. Tat aus Liebe hmmhm…"

Potter seufzte, Tat aus Liebe, Wyatt war viel verzweifelter als sie alle geglaubt hatten.

„soso vier Personen im Raum." Potter runzelte die Stirn. „Es waren keine vier Personen im Zimmer." „Wie bitte?" „Es waren keine vier Personen im Zimmer," wiederholte Potter. „da waren nur mein Cousin, sein Berater und ich." Eifrig kritzelte Dr. David die Information auf seinen Block, dann sah er Potter an. „Manches mein Kind, ist für das Auge unsichtbar, manche wollen unerkannt blieben aber wenn man etwas sehen will, wird man es sehen."

Noch einen Moment sahen die beiden einander an, dann sagte der Arzt. „Soweit die Informationen sprechen, geht es dir wohl gut, trink das und zieh dich dann an."

Ihr letzter Trank schmeckte wie Ananas. Sie zog sich an, verabschiedete sich von Dr. David und ging zu Chris in die Bibliothek.

Die Antwort auf eine Frage birgt manchmal eben nur die nächste…


	26. That second chance

Note: Ich bedanke mich sehr für euer FB, es ist der beste Lohn den ich mir vorstellen kann. Der Songtest denn ich für diesen Teil genutz habe, ist von Sarah McLachlan, Angel.

Ich widmte diesen Teil, meiner besten Freundin, die im Moment ein wenig Trost brauchen kann und die diesen Song noch tausendmal schöner singt als Sarah McLachlan. Ich hab dich sehr lieb...

* * *

Es war bereits dunkel als Chris und Potter die Bibliothek verließen. Potter fröstelte leicht und legte ihre Arme um ihre Schultern. „Bist du okay?" fragte Chris besorgt und legte seine Arme zusätzlich um ihre Schultern um sie zu wärmen. „Jaah!" antwortete sie gedehnt. „es ist nur, Dr. David hat zu mir gesagt dass manche Sachen unerkannt bleiben wollen, dass man sie aber sehen kann wenn man will. Ich denke ich habe so etwas gesehen Chris." 

_spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance_

Chris blieb stehen und sah zu ihr hinab. „Was hast du gesehen." „Das ist es ja," seufzte seine Cousine, „ich weis es nicht mehr. Es ist wie ein Traum an den du dich zwanghaft erinnern willst und es einfach nicht geht. Alles was ich weis ist das es mir Angst gemacht hat."

_for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day_

Sie liefen weiter und schwiegen eine weile, ehe Chris sagte. „Vielleicht kannst du die Erinnerung mit einem Spruch zurückholen." „Ja, vielleicht aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das möchte." Wieder liefen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her, schließlich sahen sie von weitem die Reklame des Bay Mirror. „Gleich sind wir da!" sagte Chris und rieb wärmend über Potters Arme. „Chris?" Potter klang ganz leise und schwach.

_i need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
i'll find some peace tonight_

„Ja?" „Kann ich heute Nacht vielleicht bei euch schlafen? Grandpa ist bei Dad in Honkong oder weis der Geier wo. Ich glaube ich kann heute nicht allein sein." Chris grüne Augen fixierten sie besorgt, schließlich huschte ein mildes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Natürlich kannst du bei uns schlafen!"

_in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear_

Und so liefen sie weiter bis sie das Apartment von Bianca und Chris erreichten.

„Bianca scheint noch bei der Arbeit zu sein." Sagte Chris und legte die Haustürschlüssel aufs Sideboard. „Ich mach uns erst mal ein wenig Tee." „Du hörst dich an wie Grandpa." Versuchte Potter zu scherzen aber eigentlich war sie gar nicht nach Scherzen aufgelegt.

_you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

Der Gedanke dass sie etwas gesehen hatte, was sie nicht hätte sehen sollen, ließ sie einfach nicht los. Selbst die Gespräche mit Chris lenkten sie nicht ab und so gingen sie früh zu Bett.

Chris hatte das Bettsofa aufgeklappt und Potter mit Decken und Kissen versorgt. Nun lag sie eingekuschelt in die vielen Lagen und starrte aus dem Fenster links neben ihr. Sie bemerkte nicht wie ihr die Augen zu fielen und ein unruhiger Schlaf über sie kam…

_so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting_

_**Vom Erdgeschoss her drang lautes Poltern zu ihnen hinauf. „Ich sehe nach was das ist. Ihr bleibt hier!" sagte sie und stand hastig auf. Eine Weile gehorchten die beiden unter der Bettdecke, bis ein lauter Schrei die stille zerschnitt, die geherrschte hatte seit Piper nach unten gegangen war. Mit einem Satz war Chris aus dem Bett und Potter auf seinen Fersen.**_

_you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
_

_**Potter verharrte auf den Treppenstufen. Da war etwas hinter der Uhr es starrte sie an, aus kleinen roten Augen.**_

_it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time_

„**_Leo, Leo!!" brüllte sie so laut sie konnte. Ihr Onkel war der einzig der helfen konnte. Chris sank über seiner Mutter zusammen. Potter schloss die Augen, Piper war Tod._**

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

"_**Mom? Nein Mum verlass mich nicht! Oh bitte verlass mich nicht Mum!" dicke Tränen rannen über Potters Gesicht. „Nein!" schrie sie aus vollem Hals. „Mum, Tante Paige!"**_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_**Potter stürzte auf ihn zu. War er etwa? Nein das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein.**_

_and the storm keeps on twisting_

_**Hier ruht in Frieden**_

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell **_

_**Geliebter Sohn, Enkelsohn, Bruder, Neffe, Cousin und große Liebe**_

_**2005 – 2028 **_

_in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here_

Mit einem Markerschütternden Schrei erwachte Potter. Ihr Gesicht war Tränen überströmt. Chris saß an ihrer Seite, mit einem Gesicht voller Schock und Sorge.

„Was ist denn passiert Süße?" Potter atmete hastig ein und aus.

_from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear_

Die Bilder waren in ihrem Kopf wie fest gebrannt. Chris toter Körper, sein Grab. Ein schluchzen durchschüttelte ihren Körper. „Ich, ich hab nur schlecht geträumt." Sie brachte einfach nicht den Mut auf ihm zu sagen was sie gesehen hatte. Es war nur ein Traum keine Vision, und doch, der bittere Nachgeschmack blieb. Was wenn dieser Traum ihr doch die Zukunft zeigen wollte? Doch selbst wenn es war der zwölfte September des Jahres 2024. Auf dem Grabstein hatte 2028 gestanden. Sie konnte nicht mehr tun als diesen Traum als Warnung zu verstehen. Als Warnung, auf ihren geliebten Cousin im Jahr 2028 noch besser Aufzupassen als sie es sowieso schon tat.

_you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie_

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wieder in den Schlaf fand, so leise wie möglich verließ Chris das Wohnzimmer und löschte das Licht.

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_**Hier ruht in Frieden**_

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell **_

_**Geliebter Sohn, Enkelsohn, Bruder, Neffe, Cousin und große Liebe**_

_**2005 – 2028 **_

**_Hier ruht in Frieden_**

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell **_

_**Geliebter Sohn, Enkelsohn, Bruder, Neffe, Cousin und große Liebe**_

_**2005 – 2028 **_

_**Hier ruht in Frieden**_

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell **_

_**Geliebter Sohn, Enkelsohn, Bruder, Neffe, Cousin und große Liebe**_

_**2005 – 2028 **_

_**Hier ruht in Frieden**_

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell **_

_**Geliebter Sohn, Enkelsohn, Bruder, Neffe, Cousin und große Liebe**_

_**2005 – 2028 **_

_**Hier ruht in Frieden**_

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell **_

_**Geliebter Sohn, Enkelsohn, Bruder, Neffe, Cousin und große Liebe**_

_**2005 – 2028 **_

_escaping one last time_

Potter schnellte nach oben. Warum ging ihr dieses Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Müde krabbelte sie unter ihren Kissen hervor und tapste zu Chris Schlafzimmer.

Er lag eng an Bianca gekuschelt da und schlief tief und fest.

„Chris!" flüsterte Potter leise aber eindringlich.

Nach einer Weile hob Chris verschlafen den Kopf. „Was ist geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Ich hab immer diesen Albtraum, ich muss dir einfach sagen was ich gesehen habe."

Chris nickte und löste sich vorsichtig von seiner Freundin. Er trat zu Potter auf den Gang und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was hast du denn gesehen." „Dich!" flüsterte Potter und der Kloß in ihrem Hals wuchs und wuchs. Chris lächelte, „Ist das denn so schlimm?"

_you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

Energisch schüttelte Potter den Kopf. „Du warst Tod Chris, ich hab deinen Grabstein gesehen." „Oh!" „Ja, oh." Chris zog Potter an sich heran. „Hör zu Potter, das war ein Traum und der ist doch völlig normal. Bei all den Gefahren denen wir ausgesetzt sind verarbeiten wir die Angst jemanden zu verlieren in unseren Träumen." „Du hast sicher Recht aber es wirkte so real." „Ich verspreche dir dass ich auf mich aufpasse." Sie nickte und Chris strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Glaubst du, du kannst wieder einschlafen." Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm mal mit. Chris zog sie ins Wohnzimmer und deckte sie zu. Dann ging er zum Fernseher und schaltete den DVD Player ein. „Was hältst du davon?"

Potter nickte und Chris legte den Film ein. Dann kuschelte er sich zu Potter unter die Decke.

_that second chance_

_you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

Potter war Glücklich das sie nicht alleine zuhause war und das sie in dieser Nacht ein Stück von der Freundschaft zu Chris wieder gefunden hatte, die sie bereits für verloren gehalten hatte. Vielleicht hatte ihr Traum ja das erreichen wollen. Sie hoffte es jedenfalls.

_in the arms of the angel  
_


	27. Idiot

Hallo zusammen, vielen dank für eure Lieben Reviews. In dem neuen Teil den ich hier für euch habe, kommen zwei neue Charaktere vor die uns in Zukunft noch ein wenig auf Trab halten werden, oder wohl eher, die Potter und Chris auf Trab halten werden. Ich weiß der Teil ist nicht lang aber im Moment (bis Einschließlich Weihnachten) hab ich super viel Streß. Habt also ein nachsehen mit mir ich werde mich bemühen!

June: Ich hatte schon Geburtstag am letzten Donnerstag,

Phania: Tja die Vision ist schon sehr schlimm... wir werden sehen was sich daraus entwickelt...

Und jetzt: Los Gehts!

* * *

Collaié Marron war nicht normal, er wusste dass aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, war es ihm nicht egal.

Collaié war neunzehn aber noch nicht auf einem College, er besuchte die Highschool, jetzt, wieder, nach einer Pause.

Collaié lebte nicht in einer Familie bestehend aus Mutter, Vater und Kindern.

Er lebte mit seinem Bruder in einer schäbigen zwei Zimmerwohnung. Er war nicht normal.

Sein Bruder pflegte zu sagen sie seien nicht _x-beliebig_, seine Mutter hatte es _besonders _genannt, sein Vater _speziell_, Collaié nannte es _Abnormal_.

Dabei sehnte er sich sein ganzes Leben einzig und allein nach ein wenig Normalität.

Es war schwer für ihn an diesem Morgen aufzustehen und dem ewig fröhlichen Gesicht seines Bruders entgegen zu sehen.

„Na, kleiner Sonnschein, bis du Nervös." Jerome war drei Jahre älter als sein Bruder, er ging zum College und ihn störte die Wohnsituation nur wenn das warme Wasser ausging.

„Kein Stück!" nuschelte Collaié ungehalten und beide wussten dass es eine Lüge war. „Ich hab dein Lieblingsmüsli besorgt." Versuchte Jerome die Stimmung aufzuheitern.

Er erreichte jedoch nur dass sein kleiner Bruder sich das Müsli griff und in eine Schüssel füllte. „Du wirst heute zu ihm gehen oder?" Jerome nickte. „Ja das hab ich vor, er…sie sind das Beste was uns passieren kann." „Genau!" murmelte sein Bruder ironisch. Jerome wusste das sein Bruder nichts davon hielt das er mit Chris Halliwell Kontakt aufnehmen wollte aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran es zu tun. Sein Plan war kein schlechter Plan aber mit den Halliwells an seiner Seite, würde es ein guter Plan werden.

„Du wirst heute sicher Potter sehen." Sagte er so gleichgültig wie Möglich.

„Ich werde es vermeiden auch nur einem einzigen aus der Halliwell Familie zu begegnen und das ist auch in ihrem Interesse." Mit diesen Worten stand Collaié auf und ging zur Tür. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah seinen Bruder ernst an. „Es wäre besser wenn du dich nicht mit ihnen Abgibst." „Hab einen schönen Tag Mercutio." Erwiderte Jeremo uneingeschüchtert. Collaié zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand.

„Ist es nicht herrlich?" „Wovon redest du?" Tara grinste. „Na die Schule ich liebe es wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnt!" Potter runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst mich verarschen oder?" Tara grinste weiter. „Nein ich hab nur dich zitiert." Potter rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich liebte sie die Schule das war die einzig Konstante Normalität in ihrem Leben. „Du findest die Schule auch toll sobald du alle Neuen nach hübschen Typen abgecheckt hast."

„Darüber solltest du keine Witze machen, der nächste Schulball ist schon in drei Monaten!" Potter lachte. Tara war nicht so oberflächlich wie sie manchmal schien aber wenn man sie so reden hörte...

Die beiden Mädchen wendeten sich ihrem jeweiligen Spint zu. „Hast du auch den Flyer von der Französisch AG drin!" fragte Tara. Potter nickte und hob zum Beweis den gelben Flyer hoch. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass wir eine haben."

„Sie ist neu!" sagte eine dumpfe Stimme hinter ihnen. „Ich hab sie gegründet!" sagte der Fremde weiter aber sowohl Potter als auch Tara waren von den braunen Augen des Fremden fasziniert. Sie waren so besonders das man sich in ihnen verlieren konnte, es wahr als strahlten sie von innen heraus. Sie waren nicht einfach nur braun sondern durchzogen von feinen Linien in verschiedenen Brauntönen, ein bisschen so wie Marmor.

„Wie Chris," nuschelte Tara, „nur braun!" Potter sagte nichts.

„Ich bin Collaié Marron." Stellte sich der Fremde vor. „Tara Hayes." Sagte Tara und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Und wer bist du?" fragte Collaié und lächelte Potter freundlich an. „Ich bin Potter." „Potter?" wiederholte Collaié . „Ja, Potter Halliwell."

Als wäre er der Teufel und Potter das Weihwasser, schreckte Collaié zurück. „Ich, die AG ist nichts für dich, wir haben genug Mitglieder." Sagte er schnell und riss Potter den Flyer aus der Hand, eine Ecke blieb in ihrer Faust zurück.

Ehe sie verstanden was geschehen war, war Collaié auch schon verschwunden. „Was war das denn?" fragte Potter, „Ein Idiot!" resümierte Tara und zog Potter am Arm in die Bio Klasse.

Zur selben Zeit in Chris College. „Hey Chris!" Chris stieg aus seinem Auto und sah Susan die ihn fröhlich begrüßte. „Du hast in der letzten Zeit einige Kurse verpasst. Ist alles klar bei euch?" Chris nickte ein wenig verlegen. „Ach nur das übliche Bianca und ich waren getrennt, ein Freund der Familie hat uns Verraten, Potter wurde von Wyatt entführt…." „Chris!" rief Susan schockiert, „Sowas erzählt man nicht mit einem Lächeln."

„Es ist doch alles wieder in Ordnung. Wie geht es dir!" „Bestens!" „Prima!"

„Ach übrigens sucht dich da jemand ziemlich intensiv, am Schwarzen Brett hängen ein paar Botschaften für dich." „Für mich!" Susan nickte und strich sich die braunen Locken hinter die Ohren. „Geh besser mal nachsehen!" Chris schnaufte. „Im Grunde kann es nichts Gutes bedeuten."

Zurück in der San Francisco Highschool

Potter starrte auf ihr Blatt um nicht auf Collaié zu starren. Er war in ihrem Biokurs, wie sollte es auch anders sein? „Ich möchte euch alle zum neuen Schuljahr begrüßen und euch einen neuen Mitschüler vorstellen, Collaié Marron. Collaié möchtest du vielleicht ein paar Worte sagen?" Collaié stand auf, „Ich möchte den Biokurs wechseln." Sagte er deutlich. Miss Gellert klimperte überrascht mit den Augen, die Klasse ließ Neugierig die Stifte sinken. „Du hast doch noch nicht einmal eine Stunde teilgenommen, würdest du uns bitte sagen wieso du wechseln möchtest." „Ich möchte nicht mit ihr in einer Klasse sein." „Mit ihr?" fragte Miss Gellert verständnislos. „Er meint mich Miss Gellert." Die Klasse verstummte nun gänzlich. „Du meinst Potter?" Collaié nickte. „Aber warum?" „Das möchte ich nicht sagen." Nun stand Potter auf, „Aber ich möchte es wissen. Du kennst mich nicht und doch benimmst du dich als hätte ich dich verletzt." Collaié wand sich ihr zu, sein Gesicht wirkte verbissen und als unterdrückte er zu weinen. „Deine Familie bringt nichts als Unglück!" presste er hervor.


	28. Neue Wege

Hallo zusammen. Ich danke allen von euch von Herzen für euer FB. Hier hab ich ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch, ein neuer Teil von PuC. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch.

Lasst es euch gut gehen und falls ich vor Sylvester nicht mehr Update, einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Danke für alles eure Anna

* * *

Der Satz drang in Potters Bewusstsein wie ein Pfeil in ein wildes Tier. Unweigerlich kam ihr Wyatt in den Sinn und wie verletzt und verzweifelt er gewesen war.

So verzweifelt, dass er als einzigen Ausweg gesehen hatte sie zu töten. Es erschien ihr so ungerecht obwohl sie wusste dass er sich wie ein Tyrann verhielt. Trott allem, sie war seine Familie und sie kannte Wyatts Wunden.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und die Ungerechtigkeit die in Collaiés Worten gelegen hatte schnürte ihr Herz zusammen dass sich wild tobend befreien wollte.

Potter musste an ihre Mutter denken, an ihre Tanten, an all jene die sie verloren hatte, an all jene die sie gerettet hatten. Das Bewusstsein über die Ungerechtigkeit wurde immer stärker und ihr wildes Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Wut und Verletztheit drängten zutage. Es war als wären nur noch sie und Collaié im Klassenzimmer. Sie sah nur ihn und er sah nur sie. Er sah dass sie ebenso wie er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Hatte er sie wirklich so sehr verletzt? Warum hatte er sie so getroffen? Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Sag so was nie wieder! Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest!" es war die Stimme von Tara. „Niemand hier weis wirklich was ihre Familie schon alles getan hat um diese verdammte Welt zuretten und dennoch klagt sie nie. Also halt einfach deine Klappe!"

Jeder in der Klasse wusste wie Recht sie damit hatte. Seit dem bekannt werden der Magie und all der Abenteuer der Halliwells hatten sich viele gefragt wie Potter unter ihnen leben konnte wie ein normaler Teenager, ohne unter ihrer Last zusammen zu brechen.

Der Ältesten Rat hatte sich nach Wyatts Ansprache um die beiden übrigen Halliwell Kinder bemüht, um zu vermeiden das Potter und Chris ausgegrenzt würden.

Das mindeste, was sie tun konnten.

Einige Älteste hatten sich mit der gestürzten Regierung getroffen und ihnen alle Abenteuer der Halliwells offen gelegt. Dass hatte sich schnell herum gesprochen und Wyatts Museum tat sein übriges. Die Schwestern waren schon immer lokale Größen gewesen, jetzt waren sie Heldinnen. Und alles was Wyatt tat spielte dabei keine Rolle.

Die ganze Klasse stand hinter Potter, auch Collaié spürte das.

Sein ganzer Plan ging baden, sich von ihr und dem Ärger fernzuhalten, wenigstens einmal.

Freunde zu haben wie jeder andere und ein bisschen Normalität.

Dass aber, hatte er gründlich verbockt.

Chris hatte die Nachricht am Schwarzenbrett gefunden und hatte sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Treffpunkt aufgemacht. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete, die Nachricht war nicht unterschrieben gewesen. Fast hoffte er dass sie von Wyatt war, aber er glaubte nicht daran. Es war nicht Wyatts Art, er würde einfach irgendwo auftauchen und ihn mitnehmen und nicht erst Einladungen verteilen.

Etwas unsicher klopfte er an die Tür, des leeren Klassenzimmers. „Komm rein!" ertönte eine tiefe Stimme vom inneren des Zimmers. Als Chris eintrat war er endgültig überzeugt dass es sich nicht um Wyatt handelte. Der junge Mann der im gegenüberstand, mochte aber genau so alt wie sein Bruder sein und war auch in etwas so groß. Er hatte schwarzes, leicht struppiges Haar und strahlende graue Augen.

„Ich, ich schätze du bist es der die Zettel verteilt hat." Sagte Chris ruhig. Der Fremde nickte und rutschte von dem Pult hinunter auf dem er gesessen hatte. „Ich muss mit dir über deinen Bruder reden." Chris sah ihn entsetzt an. Niemand, wollte jemals, mit ihm über seinen Bruder reden, seit dieser böse geworden war.

Der Fremde kam nun einige Schritte auf Chris zu und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Ich war mit deinem Bruder in ein paar Kursen ich schätze er hat mich nie erwähnt. Ich war ein Jahr weg deshalb kennst du mich wahrscheinlich nicht, mein Name ist Jerome aber ich mag den französischen Touch nicht so gern, meine Freunde nennen mich Jerry." „Du weist ja wie ich heiße!" sagte Chris langsam und nahm Jerrys Hand an. Er nickte und lächelte dabei.

„Setzt dich doch bitte!" sagte er höfflich und deutete auf den Stuhl vor dem Pult, Chris setzte sich und Jerry tat es ihm gleich.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden Männer etwas dann begann Jerry zu sprechen.

„Wir wollen eine Rebellion gegen deinen Bruder bilden."

„Rebellion? Wir?" stotterte Chris verwirrt und es war ihm deutlich anzumerken das er Jerry leicht verrückt fand.

„Also gut lass mich am Anfang anfangen. Ich denke nicht dass Wyatt aus freien Stücken so ist wie er gerade ist und ich denke auch das er sein erstes Opfer gar nicht getötet hat."

Chris schwieg also fuhr Jerry fort.

„Was hältst du von den Ältesten Chris, ganz ehrlich."

„Nichts."

„Sehr ehrlich, danke! Ich für meinen Teil halte auch nichts von ihnen. Sie sind alle nicht sonderlich ehrenhaft wenn du mich fragst. Erinnerst du dich an das erste Opfer deines Bruders."

Chris nickte, wie könnte er das vergessen. Die dunkle Gasse und der unschuldige Tote und der Hass und die Verzweiflung die in Chris aufgestiegen war, es fiel im jetzt noch schwer diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

„Ich denke der Mann wurde von den Ältesten getötet!"

„Was aber warum sollten sie das tun? Doch sicher nicht um es Wyatt in die Schuhe zu schieben, sie brauchen ihn doch für ihre Seite."

„Da hast du Recht aber Wyatt kam ihnen dennoch gerade recht um ihre Schuld am Tod dieses Mannes zu vertuschen."

Chris Gefühl, dass Jerry vollkommen verrückt war verstärkte sich.

„Warum sollte der Ältesten Rat einfach einen Mann töten?"

„Er war nicht nur einfach ein Mann", sagte Jerry und seine Augen warn plötzlich glasig, „er war mein Vater. An diesem Abend war er losgezogen, um jemanden zu treffen. Er hat meinem Bruder und mir nicht gesagt wen aber ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher dass es sich dabei um Wyatt handeln sollte."

Als er Chris immer noch ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fügte er hinzu. „Mein Vater war ein Wächter des Lichts. Als meine Eltern zusammen kamen hatten deine Eltern ihr Recht noch nicht durchgeboxt und mein Vater entschied sich seine Kräfte aufzugeben, aus Loyalität gab meine Mutter auch ihre Hexenkräfte auf. Als sie mit mir schwanger war kam ein Abgesandter des Höchsten Rates zu ihnen. Er teilte ihnen mit das sie ihre Kräfte zurücknehmen mussten um sie an mich und all ihre Zukünftigen Kinder zu vererben. Er sagte ihnen dass sie diese Kräfte brauchen würden um uns zu beschützen und wir würden sie brauchen um später etwas in einer Vorhersage zu erfüllen. Mehr sagten sie nicht, also nahmen meine Eltern ihre Kräfte an, ich wurde geboren und ein paar Jahre später mein Bruder. Vor drei Jahren wurde meine Mum sehr krank und als sie letztes Jahr starb veränderte sich mein Vater. Er war plötzlich wie besessen von etwas was er meinem Bruder und mir nicht sagen wollte. Womit wir wieder bei besagtem Abend wären. Er sagte uns nur dass er sich mit jemandem treffen würde und wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollten. Er sagte dass er vielleicht nicht wiederkommt und dass er uns liebt, dass wir auf keinen Fall an seine Unterlagen gehen sollen, dann war er weg.

Collaié und ich dachten er wäre einfach etwas durch den Wind, wegen Mums Tod aber dann...

Sein Tod schockte uns aber ich glaubte nie an Wyatts Schuld. Einige Zeit nach seiner Beerdigung suchte ich nach seinen Unterlagen aber sie waren weg. Ich begann nachzuforschen und kam zu dem Schluss dass Wyatt unschuldig sein musste."

Chris stand auf. „Hör zu ich will mich ja nicht undankbar anhören oder so aber hast du dafür Beweise. Wyatt wurde in dieser Nacht böse, er war in der Gasse und meine Kusine hatte eine Vision in der er sich über deinen Toten Vater beugt…" Jerry unterbrach ihn.

„Wie gesagt mein Vater wollte sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mit Wyatt treffen deshalb war er in der Gasse, deshalb hatte deine Kusine die Vision von ihm über der Leiche, das nämlich zeigt doch nur das er sich über sie beugte aber nicht das er ihn tötete. Ich denke Wyatt war in der Gasse, hat gesehen was mit meinem Vater geschehen ist und wurde deshalb böse."

„Du glaubst das mit deinem Vater passierte alles bevor er von zuhause verschwand."

Jerry nickte.

„Ich brauch immer noch Beweise."

„Prallt Wyatt gern?"

„Oh ja und wie."

„Kann er Energiebälle schleudern?"

„Sicher!"

„Da hast du es. Wyatt sprach nie von seiner angeblichen Tat, brüstete sich nie damit, weder bei seiner Ansprache noch als er die Regierung Außerkraft setzte. Hinzu kommt, was immer Dad umbrachte war kein Feuerball."

Chris war Sprachlos sollten es tatsächlich die Ältesten gewesen sein die den Mann umgebracht hatten. Eine Frage dazu brannte ihm unter den Nägeln. Und als er sie stellte grinste Jerry glücklich.

„Welchen Grund hatten die Ältesten deinen Vater zu töten?"

„Er war ihnen auf der Spur. Ich sprach doch von den Unterlagen. Wie gesagt waren sie weg, aber ich weis von dem Schließfach meines Vaters. Tatsächlich hatte er dort einige Kopie. In den Unterlagen ist aufgeführt das er Dinge über die Älteste weis die ihren Fall bedeuten würden, zum Beispiel ihre Schuld am Tod meiner Mutter."

„Ich dachte deine Mum war krank."

„War sie auch aber ihre Krankheit war keine gewöhnlich auch wenn mein Brüderchen überall erzählt es war Krebs, nein, meine Mutter starb an einer seltenen Magischen Krankheit."

„Du glaubst also dein Dad wollte Wyatt davon erzählen und ihn bitten ihm beim Kampf gegen die Ältesten zu helfen."

„Exakt." „Du glaubst, er sah wie sie deinen Vater töteten, weil sie Angst vor seiner Offenbarung hatten, und wurde deshalb böse."

„Exakt."

„Jerry, das hört sich alles etwas…"

„Vage an? Ja ich weis und ich schätze hinter der Sache steckt viel mehr. Nicht alle Unterlagen waren im Schließfach, vielleicht hatte er welche dabei um sie Wyatt zu zeigen. Ich weis nur dass alle in meiner Familie immer sehr viel auf eure Familie gehalten haben. Ich selbst kenne Wyatt und traue ihm die Tat einfach nicht zu. Nenn es Wahnsinn wie mein Bruder oder Bauchgefühl, mir egal alles was ich möchte ist das du dich uns anschließt, ich weis du hast den Glauben in deinen Bruder nicht aufgegeben."

Wieder fragte Chris „Wir?"

„Ja ein paar andere die denken wie ich. Also was sagst du, bist du dabei?"

Chris war sich wirklich nicht sicher ob das was er tat richtig war. Jerry klang verrückt, seine ganzen Ausführungen klangen verrückt und doch glaubte er zumindest dass ein Teil davon stimmte. Und wenn es nur der Teil war, das Wyatt nicht Grundlos zum Bösen konvertiert war. Es konnte nichts schaden Leute kennen zu lernen die die seinen Bruder retten wollten so wie er. Er seufzte und schließlich sagte er „Ja! Ja, ich bin dabei!"


	29. Viva la Revolution

Jerry hatte das P3 als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen. Es war kurz vor sieben als Chris zusammen mit seinem Großvater, Potter, Bianca und Tara dort auftauchte.

Eric wartete am Eingang auf sie. Er grinste als wüsste er bereits etwas, etwas die anderen noch nicht wussten.

Kaum hatten sie das P3 betreten, sahen auch sie was Eric zum grinsen brachte.

Das P3 war bis zum kleinsten Winkel voll. Aber es waren nicht die üblichen Gäste. Es war ein bunter Haufen aus Frauen und Männern. Älteren Leuten, jungen Leuten und Kindern. Eine Frau trug sogar ein Baby auf dem Arm.

Die fünf standen mit offenen Mündern auf der Treppe und starrten zu den Leuten hinunter die zu ihnen hinauf starrten.

Chris spürte wie sein Magen gen Boden rutschte. Waren all die Leute etwa wegen der Rebellion hier?

Jerry kam von der Bühne her auf sie zu, neben ihm sein Bruder.

„Hi, schön dass du da bist!" sagte er fröhlich. „Darf ich euch meinen kleinen Bruder vorstellen. Das ist Collaié."

„Ich weis!" murmelte Potter leise.

Collaié der zuvor schon versuchte hatte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, betrachtete konzentriert seine Schuhe.

„Hi!" erwiderte Chris und zeigte neben sich. „Das ist mein Großvater Victor Bennett, meine Kusine Potter, ihre beste Freundin Tara und meine Freundin Bianca!"

Jerry nickte allen fröhlich zu und ging dann einen vertraulichen Schritt auf Chris zu.

„Also dass sind die Leute von denen ich gesprochen habe."

„Das sind bei dir ein paar Leute?"

„Wärst du gekommen wenn ich gesagt hätte das es über Hundert sind."

„Über Hundert?" quietschte Chris. „Dass, dass ist nicht dein ernst."

„Doch! Und sie sind alle hier um eine kleine Ansprache von ihren neuen Anführern zu hören."

Chris Mund klappte nach unten und er sah Hilfe suchend zu Potter, doch die war damit beschäftigt so giftig wie möglich Collaié anzustarren.

„Nur eine kleine Rede." Versuchte Jerry ihn zu beruhigen „und dann müssen wir uns überlegen wo wir unser Quartier aufschlagen."

Chris schloss die Augen öffnete sie wieder, aber die Leute waren immer noch da. Wieder wendete er sich Potter zu.

„Potter? Potter? Sag mal was tust du da eigentlich?"

Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ich? Was? Nichts." Sagte sie unschuldig.

„Wir müssen eine Rede halten." Erklärte Chris der zu Recht vermutete dass Potter nichts von dem mitbekommen hatte, von dem Jerry gesprochen hatte.

„Zu all den Leuten?" fragte sie ebenso schockiert wie er Minuten zuvor.

„Yep!" bestätigte er trocken. Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und ging, demonstrativ ärgerlich, an Jerry und Collaié, hinüber zur Bühne.

Chris folgte ihr.

„Was sollen wir den sagen?" flüsterte er. Potter griff nach dem Mikro und Schnippte hinein. Das quietschige fiepen brachte ihr die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ein.

Es war auch nicht schlimmer als zu singen.

„Hallo," sagte sie laut und das Mirkophon trug ihre Stimme durch den Raum. „es ist schön so viele Menschen hier zusehen, die öhm derselben Meinung sind wie wir. Wyatt ist mein Cousin und ich, ich bin bereit eine Menge zu tun um ihn zu retten, dennoch wenn es nötig ist, bin ich dazu breit ihn aufzuhalten."

Chris sah sie an. „Ach ja?"

„Ja! Niemand hat das Recht seine Macht so auszunutzen auch wenn er vielleicht nicht Schuld an seiner Lage ist. Ich liebe meinen Cousin sehr aber wenn er andere tötet werde ich ihn aufhalten." Sie klang so ernst und erwachsen dass Chris sich deutlich jünger und kleiner fühlte als er war. Er könnte sich nicht vorstellen seinen Bruder jemals tatsächlich aufzuhalten. Doch bei Potter klang es, als wäre sie ab jetzt zu allem bereit. Sie lief wie ein Programm das lange darauf gewartet hatte eingeschaltet zu werden, und dass nun lief wie am Schnürchen.

Chris fühlte wie Potter das Mikro in seine Hand schob. Sie lächelte aufmunternd, ein paar Leute Klatschten.

Chris wirkte mit dem Mirophon deutlich unsicherer als seine Kusine. „Sie hat Recht." Sagte er langsam, dann sah er in die Rebellengruppe. „Wer bei uns ist bekommt Schutz, nicht nur vor Wyatt sondern vor allem vor denen die für alles verantwortlich sind." Jetzt klatschten alle.

„Ich weis nicht was ich sonst sagen soll, vielleicht dass ich stolz darauf bin euch Anführen zu dürfen. Und ehm Potter natürlich auch." Er zog sie an sich und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüften. Der ganze Raum Klatschte nun und das tosen rauschte in Potter und Chris Ohren. Es tat gut das diese Fremden an sie glaubten.

Potter beugte sich zu Chris, „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Platz finden der ihren Schutz garantier." Nur noch, dachte Chris und ihm wurde heiß und kalt, bis er Potters Hand in seiner spürte und wusste, dass mit ihr an seiner Seite, alles immer gut werden würde.


	30. Hi Mister Dämon

Sehr kurzer Teil ich weiß aber immerhin wra ich schnell ... grins

Vielen danke für euer tolles FB Ich habe mich besonders gefreut das Potter so gut ankommt. Es ist immer schwer einen ganz neuen Charakter zu erfinden.

PS: Es wäre schön wenn ihr mal/mal wieder bei meinem Forum vobeischauen würdet. Ich hab es einwenig aufgeräumt usw. Also wenn ihr Lust habt, ich würde mich freuen.

Und jetzt gehts los...

* * *

Jerry hatte zwar Chris und Potter überrumpelt, er selbst war allerdings bestens vorbereitet. Er baute einen Flipchart auf der Bühne auf und wies die Anwesenden an sich Gedanken über ihr Hauptquartier zu machen.

Es kamen viele Vorschläge. Die meisten schlugen verschiedene alte Firmengelände vor, einige wollten ihre Häuser zur Verfügung stellen. Doch beides war nicht Ideal. Beides gab keinen Schutz, weder vor den Ältesten noch vor Wyatt. Die Firmengelände boten zwar viel Platz und waren nicht schwer zu erwerben aber sie waren unbewohnbar und lagen zu weit abseits der Stadt.

Etwas ausreichend großes, zentrales, mit genügend Platz, schien unmöglich zu finden.

Potter hatte sich das ganze eine Weile angesehen, doch plötzlich sprang sie von ihrem Platz auf und rief, „Ich hab es!" die Menge sah sie an. „Wir fragen Cole." Sagte sie, mehr zu ihrer Familie als zu Jerry und den anderen. Chris und Victor nickten zustimmend, Jerry wirkte allerdings etwas unbehaglich. Er zog Chris beiseite und flüsterte,

„Cole? Cole der ExDämon?"

„Ja, er ist Potters Pate."

„Hat er noch immer seine Kräfte?" fraget Jerry beunruhigt.

„Er hat Kräfte aber bei weitem nicht so starke wie zu seiner aktiven Zeit. Potter hat ihm schon oft angeboten ihn sterblich zu machen, aber er bleibt lieber in seiner Astralebene als Kräfte aufzugeben mit denen er ihr das Leben retten könnte."

Jerry wirkte wenig beruhigt. „Macht ihr euch denn keine Sorgen deswegen?"

„Erstens, " versuchte Chris ihn zu beruhigen, „ist Cole schon seit Jahren Gut und zweitens würde er alles für Potter tun, sie ist wie eine Tochter für ihn."

Jerry schwieg und ging mit Chris zu den anderen zurück. Potter sah die beiden abwartend an.

„Worauf wartest du noch?" fragte Chris grinsend. „Wenn uns jemand helfen kann dann Cole."

Potter strahlte. „Durch die Ebenen, durch die Schichten, Cole ist der den ich will Sichten."

Ein kleiner Puff ertönte und als der Rauch sich lichtete, stand da Cole, mit einem grinsen wie zu seinen besten Zeiten. „Du hast mich gerufen?"

Potter fiel ihrem Patenonkel um den Hals. „Onkel Cole, wie schön dich zusehen." „Gleichfalls Prinzessin. Eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt du würdest mich früher rufen nach allem was passiert ist." Er sah über Potters Schulter hinweg zu all den Leuten um sie herum und murmelte. „Potter Schatz, wer sind all diese Leute." Potter löste sich aus der Umarmung ihres Patenonkels und deutete hinter sich. „Das, ist eine Rebellion gegen Wyatt und gegen seine Gegner." Cole runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr wollt einen Untergrund gegen Wyatt und gegen seine Gegner gründen? Ist das nicht ein wenig paradox?"

„So wie du es sagst schon." Gab Potter zu. „Aber wir eigentlich bedeutet es nur dass wir dafür kämpfen wollen das Wyatt wieder auf der guten Seite steht auch wenn das bedeutet das wir gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Hauptsächlich wollen wir aber gegen die Kämpfen die daran schuld sind das er böse ist."

„Und wer genau ist das?" „Die Ältesten!" entfuhr es Collaié Augen rollend. Cole ging mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn zu. „Und wer bist du?" fragte er bedrohlich. Jerry sprang dazwischen. „Das ist mein kleiner Bruder." „Du musst das klein nicht immer so betonen." Zischte Collaié. „Wyatt tut das auch immer." Bemerkte Chris. „Auch wenn Collaié ein Idiot ist", sagte Potter laut. „wir glauben wirklich dass die Ältesten schuld an der ganzen Situation sind." „Wenn das so ist, mit den Ältesten hab ich eh noch so ein bis zehn Hünchen zu rupfen. Was genau wollt ihr denn von mir?" fragte Cole.

„Wir brauchen einen Domizil, das uns allen Schutz gebietet, also wo weder die Ältesten noch Wyatt und seine Männer uns finden können." „Für all diese Leute?" Potter nickte. „Kleine Patenkinder kleine Jobs, große Patenkinder große Jobs. Wo sind die Zeiten hin wo alles, was du von Onkel Cole wolltest eine Gute Nacht Geschichte war." Seufzte Cole. Einige schmunzelten und Potter drückte ihn an sich. „Heißt das ja?" „Natürlich heißt das ja."

„Du bist der größte Onkel Cole." „Tja das bin ich wohl." Er grinste. „In zwei Tagen wieder hier, dann habt ihr euer Hauptquartier." Und dann, nicht ohne seine Patentöchterchen noch einmal an sich zu drücken, war er verschwunden.


	31. Das Hauptquatier der besonderen Art

Okay Okay, ihr habt Grund sauer auf mich zu sein, aber lasst mich erklären. Dieser Teil ist schon seit ewigkeiten fertig aber ich hatte nicht genug Zeit und Kraft und was auch immer um ihn zu posten. Wie ich June schon gesagt hatte ging es mir nicht sonderlich gut und das hier war einfach nicht drin, was mir vielleicht mehr leid tat als euch, wer weiß...

Er ist sehr kurz ich weiß und das tut mir leid, der nächse ist nach einem Schreibtef in Arbiet und wird lang, das Verspreche ich.

June wundert sich sicher weil ich ihr schon vor Wochen versprochen habe das ich ihn ndlich poste. Nun das ich es niht geta hab lag zum einen an technischen Problemen mit der Site und zum anderen ein einer starken Grippe die ich mir eingefangen habe. Aber jetzt habe ich alle Krisen überwunden und bin wieder ganz für euch und für mein Hobby da!

Seid also bitte nicht böse. Liebste Grüße Anna

* * *

Zwei Tage später machte des P3 wieder denselben voll gestopften Eindruck wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen. „Es kommt mir vor als würden es mehr werden." Sagte Chris zu Bianca. „Ach das bildest du dir ein." Wehrte sie ab.

Sie saßen alle auf ihren Plätzen und warteten auf Cole. Potter war gespannt was er sich ausgedacht hatte.

Ihr Patenonkel erschien mit seinem üblichen Puff und dem ebenso üblichen grinsen.

„So kleine Prinzessin, dein Palast ist fertig." „Und wo?" fragte Jerry neugierig. Er hatte seine Angst vor Cole allem Anschein nach abgelegt.

Cole breitete die Arme aus, „Hier!"

„Hier?" schallte es verblüfft zu ihm zurück.

Cole hielt genüsslich die Spannung und strich sein Sakko glatt.

Schließlich sagte er „Phoebe!" und genau vor ihm erschien eine Tür.

Collaié, musste einen hastigen Schritt zurückgehen um nicht von ihr getroffen zu werden und landete auf Potters Füßen.

Cole öffnete wortlos die Tür und nahm Potter bei der Hand. „Wenn ihr uns bitte folgen würdet." Er ging einen Schritt in das Zimmer, das hinter der Tür lag und betrachtet die Platzverhältnisse. Er drehte sich zu der Gruppe zurück und sagte, „Na, vielleicht solltet ihr einfach Gruppen bilden. Victor, Chris, Tara, Bianca und ihr zwei Nasen vielleicht zuerst." er deutete auf Jerry und Collaié und ging ins Zimmer zurück wo Potter sich bereits umsah.

„Stilvoll!" sagte sie anerkennend.

„So sah mein Apartment früher aus." Erklärte er knapp. „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch setzten."

Sie setzten sich alle einen langen Tisch der an einen hohen Fensterfront stand.

„Also das ist sozusagen unser Vorführmodel." „Klasse, eine Fensterfront, sehr sicher!" maulte Collaié ironisch. Potter warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Hör mal zu mein Junge deine negative Aura geht mir auf die Nerven und wir kennen uns maximal erst ein paar Stunden, also noch ein Wort und du wist ein Wasserspender, ich habe da ein paar sehr nette Modelle auf Lager. Alles klar!"

Collaié passte sich der Farbe seines roten T-Shirts an und war still. Bianca und Tara kicherten leise.

„Also wo war ich? Ach ja, unser Vorführmodel. Jeder von euch wird eine Tür erhalten, die mit einem Passwort geschützt ist. Sobald die betreffende Person, das Passwort sagt und dabei intensiv an eine damit verbundene Situation denkt, lässt sich die Tür öffnen. Es muss immer dieselbe Situation sein und je weniger Personen von ihr wissen desto besser. Das Passwort kann aber jederzeit geändert werden, für den Fall das irgendjemand dahinter gekommen ist.

Die Tür führt dann in euer Hauptlager. Von da aus gibt es verschiedene Räume die ich euch allen gleich zeigen werde. Jeder hat dort seine Wohnung die er sich so einrichten kann wie er es gerne möchte.

Meine Tür ist eben aus dem blauen heraus erschienen weil sie nirgendwo fest installiert ist. Ich würde Vorschlagen ihr behaltet eure alten Wohnungen und Häuser als Tarnung und geht von dort aus ins Hauptquartier, installiert also dort eure Tür, dann ist auch gesichert das es nicht auffällt. Denn was ist unauffälliger als eine Tür in einer Wohnung."

Abwartend schaute Cole in die Runde. Collaié hob vorsichtig seinen Arm. „Ja bitte?"

„Öhm, darf ich das mal kurz zusammenfassen?" fragte er unsicher. Cole nickte. „Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe, baut jeder in sein Haus eine zusätzliche Tür ein, die man nur mit diesem Passwort öffnen kann. Von dort aus geht man dann ins Hauptquartier, wo man eigentlich wohnt und wo man, nehme ich an, nicht aufgespürt werden kann."

„Soeben hat sich unser Wasserspender ein paar Bonuspunkte eingeheimst das ist alles richtig. Ihr könnt deshalb nicht aufgespürt werden weil ihr euch dann in meiner Astralebende befindet. In der habe ich euch euer Hauptquartier mit voreingerichteten Zimmern gebaut. Ihr könnt es aber gerne umgestalten."

„Du meinst, das ist ein richtiges Haus?"

„Genau, mit allem was ein Haus so braucht. Türen, Fenstern, "

„Fenster? " unterbrach ihn Bianca. „Im Grunde ist es dasselbe wie auf dieser Ebene mit dem Unterschied das man, wenn man die Tür aufmacht nur Wüste sieht."

„Heißt das wir sehen Wüst, wenn wir aus dem Fenster sehen?" fragte Potter.

„Nein, ich hab mich ein bisschen von deinem Namensgeber inspirieren lassen."

Alle außer Potter sagen ihn fragend an. „Er meint Harry Potter, was glaubt ihr wie oft ich schon gehört habe, „Potter wo ist denn dein Harry?"" sie machte ein säuerliches Gesicht. „Aber genau das war wonach ich gesucht hatte", sagte Cole. „Die haben so ein Ministerium in diesem Buch, es ist unter der Erde, aber wenn man aus dem Fenster sieht, sieht man das was man über der Erde sehen würde, mit entsprechendem Wetter. Da dachte ich mir was die Engländer können, kann ich schon lange. Also wie gefällt dir dein Palast Prinzessin."

Potter drückte Cole an sich. „Mum wäre sehr stolz auf dich." Es war das größte Kompliment das sie ihm geben konnte.

Collaié beugte sich zu seinem Bruder hinüber und flüsterte, „Wäre? Lebt ihre Mutter denn nicht mehr?" Jerry wand sich seinem Bruder zu und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Okay!" stieß er hervor. „Du interessierst dich nicht für die Halliwells aber jetzt denk mal scharf nach, die Charmed ones sind tot und Potter ist die Tochter einer Charned one, was glaubst du also was mit ihrer Mutter ist?"

Collaié sagte nichts und zog sich wieder zurück. Sie hatten mehr gemeinsam als Collaié gedacht hatte.


	32. Die Rettung

Ich sag gar nicht erst sorry oder sowas denn dass trifft es nach der langen Zeit wohl nicht mehr ganz. Ich hoffe aber ihr lest noch und dieser lange Teil ist eine kleine Wiedergutmachung! Liebste Grüße eure Anna

* * *

„Hast du alles?" erschrocken zuckte Potter zusammen. Seit ein paar Wochen hatte Chris die unangenehme Angewohnheit, wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen.

„Kannst du das nicht lassen?"

„Was denn?" fragte Chris unschuldig und fing sich einen strafenden Blich von Potter ein.

Grinsend half er ihr eine ihrer fertig gepackten Kisten weg zu stellen. Es war deutlich zu erkennen dass sie im Umzugsstress war aber es war ebenso deutlich zu erkennen, wie gut gelaunt Chris war. Er lachte und seine Augen leuchteten, der Umzug schien ihn richtig zu beflügeln.

„Also nehme ich an du hast alles." Ein Kissen landete an Chris Kopf.

Chris setzte sich auf Potters Bett und legte sich das Kissen auf den Schoß.

„Du hast nicht zufällig Collaié gesehen?" Potter, die damit begonnen hatte ihre Bücher einzupacken, wendete sich Chris zu, ihre Augenbrauen eng zusammen gezogen.

Eine Weile schaute sie ihn prüfend an, dann sagte sie „Das war eine ziemlich beschissene Einleitung um mich über ihn auszufragen."

„Ich will dich nicht ausfragen, ich will nur wissen warum ihr so einen zickig freundlichen Umgang miteinander pflegt."

Potter zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Er verachtet mich weil ich eine Halliwell bin."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Jerry sagt er leidet einfach sehr am Tod seiner Eltern. Ich denke nicht dass er dich verachtet, wer könnte dich schon verachten."

Potter warf ihm ein Lächeln zu aber sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass man auch sie verachten konnte. Collaié war verzweifelt und wer verzweifelt ist hasst leichter. Chris sah Potter zu wie sie ihre Sachen einpackte. Er war froh das sie bald wieder ein zuhause haben würde in dem sie sicher war.

Beide waren in Gedanken und so zuckten beide zusammen als es an der Tür Klopfte.

Potter fiel der Bilderrahmen, den sie gerade in Zeitungspapier einwickelte aus der Hand. Reflexartig ließ sie ihn in der Luft erstarren und fischte ihn ärgerlich aus der Luft ehe sie „Herein!" rief.

Im Türrahmen erschien Collaié und suchte mit unsicherem Blick nach Potter.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" bemerkte Chris trocken.

„Ich, ehm wollte mit dir sprechen." Sagte Collaié zögerlich.

„Am besten lass ich euch alleine." Chris legte das Kissen auf Potter Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Im vorbeigehen klopfte er Collaié auf die Schulter.

Während Collaié den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, strich Potter über das Kissen. Es war noch warm, am liebsten hätte sie Chris aufgehalten. Es war ein starkes Gefühl das sie nicht bestimmen konnte aber sie wollte Chris jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Ihre Gedanken waren noch ganz bei ihrem unguten Gefühl als Collaié zu sprechen begann.

Es war das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass Chris erschrocken zusammen zuckte und er beschloss in diesem Moment nicht mehr lautlos hinter seiner Familie oder seinen Freunden aufzutauchen. Jetzt sah er sich dem gegenüber der ihn erschreckt hatte, Zankou.

„Was willst du hier!?" spie Chris verächtlich aus. Wenn er Zankou sah, sah er noch immer Potters Blutüberströmten Körper in dessen Armen und dass machte ihn schrecklich wütend.

„Dein Bruder schickt mich mit einer Nachricht."

„Er hat noch nie viel von der Post gehalten."

Zankou sah Chris tadelnd an. „Du solltest das ernst nehmen was ich dir sage."

Chris schwieg, was Zankou als Erlaubnis zum sprechen sah.

„Ein hochrangiger Dämon widersetzt sich deinem Bruder seit geraumer Zeit, er möchte dich entführen um seinen Rang zu etablieren." Abwartend sah er Chris an aber dieser zeigte kaum eine Reaktion. Wenn man von Kindesbeinen an im Opferraster sämtlicher Dämonen lag, schockte einen so eine Nachricht nur geringfügig.

„Pass einfach auf!" sagte Zankou.

„Um welchen Dämon handelt es sich?"

„Pass einfach auf!" wiederholte Zankou und verschwand.

Hätte er Chris Frage beantwortet, wäre dieser vielleicht nicht abgelenkt gewesen und hätte sie dunkle Gestalt bemerkt, die ihn von hinten ergriff und mit ihm verschwand.

In Potter Zimmer war die Stimmung sehr angespannt. Collaié stand Hände ringend vor einer Potter, die ihm so gar nicht zuhörte.

Von der Stimmung des jeweils anderen merkten sie nichts. Erst ein poltern vor der Tür lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dieselbe Sache. Sie sahen sich an und aus beiden Gesichtern sprach Überraschung.

„Was willst du hier?" hörte Potter dumpf durch die Tür. Collaié begann von neuem.

„Also wie ich schon sagte," aber Potter hob ihre Hand und er schwieg. Angestrengt lauschte sie was auf dem Gang vor sich ging, verstand aber nur Wortfetzen.

„Ich gehe besser mal nachsehen." Nuschelte Potter und öffnete genau in dem Moment ihre Tür in dem Chris verschwand, eingehüllt in den Mantel seines Entführers. Collaié der neben Potter stand hatte ebenfalls alles gesehen. Dämonenangriffe waren in seiner Familie nicht Alltäglich gewesen und er wusste wie viel Potter und Chris einander bedeuteten aber er wusste absolut nicht wie sie reagieren würde. Sicherheitshalber stellte er sich seitlich neben sie, bereit sie in einer Umarmung aufzufangen.

Doch Potter rauschte an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer zurück, unschlüssig folgte er ihr.

Vor ihrem Schreibtisch kam Potter zu stehen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen riss sie einen der Kartons auf und griff nach einem in rotes Leder eingebundenes Buch.

„Hier halt das."

Während sie in einem anderen Karton zu wühlen begann, las Collaié die Coverprägung. Doch die drei Buchstaben P, P und Z waren nicht sonderlich aufschlussreich.

Ein wenig gegen seinen Willen aber mit großer Neugier schlug er das Buch auf und entdeckte eine Widmung.

„_Für meine süße, kleine, freche, witzige, hübsche Tochter Potter. Wenn dein Herz sagt du kannst es schaffen dann kannst du es auch wirklich. Wer mit dem Herzen schafft, schafft wirklich. Der Mensch kann mehr bewirken als er glaubt und du mein Engel wirst die Welt um dich herum verändern. Alles Gute zum achten Geburtstag, in liebe Mum." _

Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, wurde Collaié erst bewusst wie persönlich das gelesene gewesen war und er schlug das Buch hastig zu.

Potter hatte ihn gesehen und beförderte mit einer schwungvollen Armbewegung alles was noch auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag gen Boden und bereitet dann den Stadtplan von San Francisco aus.

„PPZ steht für Potters Persönliche Zaubersprüche. Es ist sozusagen mein Buch der Schatten und na ja die Widmung hast du ja gelesen." Sagte sie, dann fing sie an Chris auszupendeln, es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden ehe das Pendel mit einem leichten Klonk auf der Karte landete. „Dahin hast du ihn also verschleppt!" murmelte sie ärgerlich. „Collaié würdest du mich beamen?" Fassungslos starrte Collaié sie an.

„Ich beame nicht mehr, nur in Notfällen."

„Collaié das hier ist ein Notfall!"

„Warum holen wir nicht Verstärkung."

„Weil niemand da ist, ich weis nicht wo Bianca oder dein Bruder gerade stecken und es würde zulange dauern sie zu suchen. Wenn es der Dämon ist von dem ich denke das er es ist, will ich Chris nicht länger als nötig bei ihm lassen. Also?"

resigniert streckte Collaié ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Laneroad 746!" sagte Potter als sie ihre hineinlegte.

Er nickte ihr zu „Danke!" flüsterte Potter und vielleicht sahen sich die beiden in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal.

Sie landeten vor Laneroad 746, einer nicht kleinen aber auch nicht großen Villa am Stadtrand.

Potter prüfte ob auch niemand ihr Auftauchen bemerkt hatte. Collaié gab ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick „Ich beame zwar nicht oft aber ich überprüfe ob die Stelle frei ist also keine Angst." Dann wendete er sich der Villa zu.

„Sag mal wohnen eigentlich alle Dämonen in so einer Villa?"

„Nicht alle, aber er!" antwortete Potter

„Du weist also wer das ist?"

„Barbas!" Collaié, der nicht zu wissen schien wer Barbas war, sah wieder zur Villa um seine Unwissenheit nicht zu zeigen. Potter hatte es dennoch bemerkt.

„Barbas ist der Intimfeind unserer Familie. Seine Macht ist es die Ängste seiner Opfer zu spüren und mit ihnen zu spielen." Collaié sah Potter an, er war eindeutig blasser als zuvor, doch dann sagte er etwas womit er Potter und nicht zuletzt sich selbst überraschte, „Holen wir Chris da raus!"

Von außen hatte die Villa ausgesehen wie jede andere auch. Blumen blühten im Vorgarten und die Fenster waren sauber.

Drinnen erwies sich das alles als Illusion. Die Diele war von einer so dicken Staubschicht überzogen das Fußabdrücke wie im Schnee zu erkennen blieben.

„Wo glaubst du hat er ihn versteckt?" flüsterte Collaié, bemüht keinen Staub aufzuwirbeln. „Sicher im Keller." Der Staub dämpfte ihre Schritte als sie die Treppe zum Keller hinunter schlichen. Auf den letzten beiden Stufen geriet Potter ins Wanken und hielt sich an Collaié fest. „Was ist?" „Ich hab schon so lange keine Dämonen mehr gespürt, aber Barbas muss ganz nah sein." Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter. „Jetzt ist er weg!" flüsterte Potter „Wahrscheinlich eine Falle."

Tatsächlich war in dem dunklen Kellerraum kein Barbas zusehen. Was man im schummrigen Licht erkennen konnte erinnerte an das Verließ einer Burg und ähnlich wie bei einer solchen, gab es noch zwei kleinere Kellerräume. „Wenn das eine Falle ist, warum laufen wir dann direkt hinein?" Potter antwortet nicht. Sie konnte Barbas immer noch nicht spüren, er war nicht hier also hatten sie Zeit Chris zu suchen. Das diese Zeit gering war, war ihr klar, deshalb hielt sie sich nicht damit auf Collaiés Frage zu beantworten.

„Chris muss hier irgendwo sein und je eher wir ihn finden, desto eher kommen wir hier weg!" Collaié nickte zustimmend und begann zu suchen. „Potter! Potter ich hab ihn." Chris lag auf den kalten Steinboden, sein Gesicht war schweißnass. „Chris? Chris wach auf!" Potter ging neben ihm in die Knie und fühlte seinen Puls.

„Sie haben ihn betäubt." Sein Puls ging langsam aber regelmäßig.

„Wir sollten hier weg!" flüsterte Collaié und griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Oh, oh!" zischte Potter „Barbas kommt zurück." Collaié legte sein Hand auf Chris Brust zuckte dann aber zurück.

„Was ist?"

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Was zum Teufel!" schrie Potter doch dann sah sie was mit Collaié los war.

Barbas stand Hinter ihm und wenn Potter danach ging was sie fühlte, nutzte dieser Collaiés Angst gnadenlos aus. Potter richtete sich auf.

„Wird wohl nie langweilig mit den Ängsten anderer zu spielen?" Barbas grinste sein Pferdegleiches Grinsen. „Nicht bei so hervorragenden Modellen wie ihm hier. Willst du wissen was seine größte Angst ist." Potter schüttelte den Kopf obwohl ihr bewusst war, wie sinnlos es war.

„Er hat Angst vor Nähe, nichts womit man etwas anfangen könnte aber seine zweite Angst eignet sich bestens."

„Ich will es nicht hören!"

„Schade denn es ist wunderbar, wirklich! Dein neuer Freund hat Angst nie wieder glücklich zu werde, er hat Angst das sein verkorkstes Leben so verkorkst weiter geht wie bisher. Wusstest du das er versucht hat sich umzubringen?"

Nein das hatte Potter nicht gewusste und Barbas hatte nicht das Recht gehabt es ihr zu sagen. Er hatte nicht das Recht Collaié so zu benutzen. Sein Blick war völlig leer, sein Körper war gefangen in der Illusion die Barbas für ihn schuf.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, sie musste den Kontakt zwischen den beiden unterbrechen. Die Frage war nur wie? Plötzlich machte es Klick, warum war ihr das nicht früher eingefallen? Hatte Kyle ihr den gar nichts beigebracht? Es war so simpel dass sie nicht darauf gekommen war. Sie musste Barbas Kräfte nutzen.

Normalerweise mussten die Kräfte gegen sie eingesetzt werden, doch vielleicht ging es auch anders sie hatte es schließlich noch nie ausprobiert. Sie wand all ihre Konzentration auf und dann, schneller als sie erwartet hatte, war sie in der Lage die Kräfte zu beherrschen. Barbas Kräfte waren so böse dass sie sich trotz besseren Wissens kaum dazu bringen konnte sie zu gebrauchen. Kurz bevor sie sich dazu hingab schrie sie, „Collaié du musst verschwinden." Dann war ihr Körper erfüllt von der Bösen Macht. So schnell sie konnte lenkte sie die Kraft von Collaié auf Barbas, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung Collaié würde sich mit Chris aus dem Staub machen. Für Minuten sah sie nichts, so sehr musste sie sich konzentrieren, doch je länger Potter es schaffte sie zu kontrollieren, desto mehr ihres eignen Geistes kehrte zurück. Blinzelnd sah sie sich um. Barbas stand regungslos da, genauso wie zuvor Collaié, dieser wiederum war mit Chris verschwunden. Eine Woge der Erleichterung strömte durch ihren Körper. Chris und Collaié waren in Sicherheit.

Potter fragte sich wie lange Barbas wohl brauchen würde um sich zu begreifen dass sie seine Kräfte nur solange gegen ihn selbst benutzen konnte, wie er sie selbst benutze.

Sie musste im richtigen Moment loslassen und rennen. Aber wann war der Richtige Zeitpunkt und würde sie überhaupt so schnell rennen können um rechtzeitig zu entkommen? Je länger sie darüber nachdachte umso klarer wurde ihr dass sie sich in eine Falle manövriert hatte. Wenigstens waren Collaié und Chris in Sicherheit. Gerade als das dachte, sah sie neben sich schwarze Punkte umher flattern, die sich zu der imposanten Gestalt ihres Cousins Wyatt zusammensetzten.

„Wyatt? Was willst du denn hier?"

„Blöde Frage, dich retten natürlich!"

„Letztes Mal wolltest du mich noch töten." Wyatt ging auf Barbas zu, drehte sich wieder zu Potter und sagte, „Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag."

Dann wand er sich wieder Barbas zu und betrachtete ihn eingehend.

„Wirklich clever seine eigene Kraft gegen ihn zu nutzen. Mann sollte denken er wüsste wie man sich dagegen wehrt." Potter seufzte, ihr Interesse sich mit Barbas Wehrfähigkeit auseinander zusetzten war verständlicherweise gering.

„Sei so nett und beeil dich!" zischte sie.

„Wenn ich „jetzt" sage lässt du los und verschwindest. Er wird wütend sein!"

Potter nickte Wyatt zu und war bereit zu renne.

„Jetzt!" hallte es durch den Raum und Potter gab die Kräfte frei. Es war unglaublich erleichternd wieder mit sich alleine zu sein. Ohne sich umzudrehen rannte sie los, die Staubigen Treppen nach oben bis sie in zwei starke Arme lief.

„Collaié?"

„Hi!" sagte er müde und lächelte, neben ihm lag Chris. Fragend sah Potter beide an.

„Weiter ging es nicht, tut mir leid! Aber ihm geht es soweit ganz gut."

„Gut!" war alles was Potter sagen konnte. Collaié sah tatsächlich geschwächt aus.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Erstaunlicherweise geht es jetzt wieder, ja ich denke ich könnte uns jetzt nachhause beamen." Potter nickte zustimmend, doch als sie ihre Hand in sein legen wollte hörte sie plötzlich laute Kampfgeräusche und dann einen markerschütternden Schrei, der durch das ganze Haus hallte.

„Wyatt!" schrie Potter schockiert und zog ihre Hand zurück.

„Beam Chris nachhause und sorg dafür das Kyle ihn heilt!" Ehe etwas zu erwidern war, war Potter die Treppe nach unten gerannt. Wyatt lag auf den kalten Steinboden umgeben von einer Lache aus Blut, dass sicher sein eigenes war. Barbas hatte sein überhebliches Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Na noch hier?"

„Bastard!"

„Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ich bin nun mal sein WUNDER PUNKT!" selbstgefällig breitete er die Arme aus und schrie die letzten beide Worte zufrieden in sein Kellergewölbe. „Du bist lächerlich!"

„So bin ich das!"

„Ja!" versetzte Potter kalt.

„Mach mich nicht wütend." Säuselte Barbas ungerührt allerdings unterschätze er wie wütend Potter war.

Es war sehr viel leichter beim zweiten Mal. Sie hielt ihn diesmal nicht nur fest, sie nutze seine Kräfte obwohl er selbst sie nicht benutzte. „Deine Kräfte sind an deine Gefühle gebunden." Wie oft hatte sie das schon gehört aber noch nie hatte es für sie so gestimmt wie jetzt. Ihre Wut machte unmögliches Möglich. Sie sah Barbas Angst und seine Angst war so simpel, so simpel dass Potter hätte lachen mögen.

„Du hast Angst dass jemand dahinter kommt dass man dich mit deiner Angst töten kann." Perplex starrte Barbas sie an.

„Nein das ist nicht wahr, nein." Stotterte er.

„Ich denke schon." Barbas schrie und tobte und explodierte schließlich zu viel Rauch.

Potter kümmerte sich nicht darum das sie gerade einen der Mächtigsten Dämonen endgültig vernichtet hatte, ihre ganze Sorge und Aufmerksamkeit, galt Wyatt.

„Du hast ihn vernichtet." Obwohl seine Stimme nur ein Hauchen war konnte sie hören wie stolz er war. Barbas hatte ihn knapp unterhalb des Herzen getroffen.

„Wyatt du musst durchhalten!"

„Was willst du tun kleines?" Potter spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Potter bist du okay?" Es war Collaié, an ihn hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Collaié bitte…" begann sie zu weinen. Wyatt hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. „Collaié bitte du musst Wyatt heilen, sonst stirbt er."

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Er war hier um mich zu retten, er ist meine Familie bitte! Er ist nicht nur böse!"

Collaié schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und schloss sie erneut. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen als er sich zu Wyatt beugte. Das Orange Licht heilte seine Wunde und Wyatt öffnete die Augen.

„Danke!" sagt er zu Collaié und richtete sich mit Potters Hilfe auf.

„Ich ehm, warte oben." Sagte Collaié unsicher.

„Er mag mich wohl nicht." Potter zog Wyatt in eine kräftige Umarmung.

„Sterbe bitte nie wieder fast in meinen Armen." Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Soll ich dich Heim bringen."

„Geh und ruh dich aus, auf mich wartet Collaié."

„Geht es ihm gut?"

„Dank dir ja!"

„Ich hab es nur für dich getan." Potter nickte aber sie wusste auch dass es nicht ganz stimmte.

„Soll ich dich nachhause bringen? Chris wartet sich schon auf dich!"

Statt einer Antwort schob sie ihre Hand in seine und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Am Abend setzte Potter ihre Umzugsarbeiten fort. Diesmal war sie nicht überrascht als Chris das Zimmer betrat und sich wie am Vormittag auf ihr Bett setzte. Er war blass aber gesund.

„Na Superhexe?"

„Ich war nicht alleine."

„Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre alles schief gegangen."

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Potter um das Thema zu wechseln.

Chris nickte, im Grund war die ganze Aktion eine groß angelegte Falle für Wyatt gewesen, die auch fast zugeschnappt hätte. Chris war betäubt worden, dass Collaié und Potter von der Entführung etwas mitbekommen war nicht geplant gewesen.

„Für Barbas ist es jedenfalls nach hinten losgegangen." Jetzt nickte Potter, sie setzte sich neben Chris und legte ihren kopf auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich hatte ganz schön Angst um euch." Chris legte seine Hand in ihre.

Erneut klopfte es an der Tür und Collaié steckte seinen Kopf hinein. „Ich glaube ich hab ein Deja Vu." Lachte Chris. Er drückte Potter einen Kuss auf die Stirn ehe er sich zu Bianca beamte.

„Hörst du mir jetzt zu?" Potter nickte und klopfte auf den Platz wo Chris gesessen hatte. Collaié setzte sich und betrachtete erst einmal eine Weile seine Hände.

„Als ich Heute morgen gekommen bin wollte ich mich eigentlich nur entschuldigen. Wegen meines Ausbruchs letztens in der Schule. Aber jetzt…" er schwieg einen Augenblick. „ich bin ein schwieriger Mensch. Ich vertraue anderen nur sehr schwer, sage meine Meinung ohne nachzudenken und ich bin launig. Als sich noch nicht wusste wer du bist mochte ich dich aber dann hab ich erfahren wer du bist und hab alles verbockt. Auch so einen Eigenschaft von mir. Jedenfalls hatte ich Unrecht. Ihr habt mich aufgenommen obwohl ich ein Idiot bin, besonders du. Dafür wollte ich mich bedanken."

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken, ich hab dich heute zum ersten Mal richtig kennen gelernt. Du hast mir und zwei der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben das Leben gerettet und dafür danke ich dir." Collaié wurde ein bisschen rot und sah wieder hinab auf seine Hände.

„Barbas hat gesagt dass du versucht hast dich umzubringen."

„Es war nach dem Tod meines Vaters. Ich hab meinem Bruder das Leben ganz schön schwer gemacht. Er hat ein Jahr mit dem College pausiert um sich um mich zu kümmern. Dads Tod war einfach zu viel für mich. Mums Tod war schon schwer aber niemanden mehr zu haben…"

Unbewusst legte Potter eine Hand auf Collaiés Knie.

„Als meine Mutter gestorben ist glaubte ich auch nie mehr glücklich zu werden. Das Leben liegt wie in einem grauen Schleier, man will eine Zukunft, man will Licht aber man hat Angst dass es nie wieder normal werden wird. Und wenn dann doch etwas Normales passiert, wenn man lacht oder sich freut fühlt es sich falsch an. Warum soll man lachen wenn man seine Mutter verloren hat? Es ist wie ein Tunnel den man durchqueren muss und erst am Ende versteht man das Lachen nicht falsch sondern richtig ist und dass das Licht nicht kommt solange man sich davor fürchtet das es nie mehr kommt."

Collaié nickte, er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Wie hast du es geschafft aus dem Tunnel raus zu kommen?"

„Mit erinnern. Anfangs habe ich immer geweint wenn ich an meine Mutter dachte. Irgendwann wurde mir klar, eine Erinnerung ist nur soviel wert wie man bereit ist um sie zu weinen."

„Ich wollte am liebsten vergessen."

„Ich denke nicht dass deine Vergangenheit verdient hat vergessen zu werden. Nur wer seine Vergangenheit kennt, kann auch seine Zukunft begreifen."

„Weinst du immer noch wenn du dich erinnerst?"

„Natürlich das gehört dazu, Tränen reinigen schließlich. Immer wenn im Fernsehen der Film kommt den ich mit Mum und Tante Paige an deren Todestag gesehen habe muss ich weinen und dabei ist es eine Komödie." Sie lachte leise.

Collaié zuckte. „Ich glaube ich weis gar nicht mehr wie man sich erinnert."

„Wenn du willst zeige ich es dir." Collaié nickte. Potter stand auf und zog ein geblümtes Fotoalbum aus einer fertig gepackten Kiste. Sie setzte sich wieder neben Collaié.

„Da", sie zeigte auf das erst Bild. „war ich vier und mein Großvater war mit mir im Freizeitpark. Die Tasche hab ich geliebt." Collaié betrachtete das Bild.

Ein vor Stolz strahlender Victor und an seiner Seite eine glücklich vergnügte Potter. Seltsamerweise konnte er sich plötzlich auch wieder an solche Szenen erinnern, er musste bei dem Gedanken an eine von ihnen lachen.

Eine Erinnerung ist nur soviel wert wie man bereit ist um sie zu weinen, aber auch wegen ihr zu lachen.

* * *

Gewidmet einem der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben Rosa Buchert 1929 - 2007 (ich werde dich niemals vergessen!) 


End file.
